Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over
by Cigarettes-and-Knives
Summary: Tallahassee and the gang are traveling the country until they run into a strange girl who has quite a few secrets. Will she join the group? Or does she have something darker in mind? Can she keep from getting too attached to the group of misfits as well?
1. A Possible Survivor

Hi, new readers! And hello to the old ones!

To the old readers: Don't worry, I'm not adding on any chapters to Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over, but I AM going back, and re-editing all of the chapters. Why? Because I've learned a lot since I've started writing, and looking back on chapters, they were walls of text with lots of errors. I've fixed the majority of them, and re-uploaded them for easier viewing. It hurt MY eyes trying to read all of that crap again and hopefully, it'll be easier, and more enjoyable for you to view. Thank you, my loyal fans, and after recovering from the horrid Writers Block that's been going on since December, I'm back in action, and you can expect Zombieland: Separated chapters in the near future. Thank you. ~SlytherinQueen

To new readers: I hope you enjoy the newly revised chapters of this story! And if you've never read it before, or heard of it, then you're in luck! ^^ I've received over 100 positive reviews for this story and I'll be forever grateful to all of my friends and fans who've supported me. I hope you enjoy the following story about love, friendship, and adventure, and trying to stay human in a world full of humanoids. To those reading the new chapters, thank you. ~SlytherinQueen

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Tallahassee stared off into space. His mind wandering off to places his thoughts haven't reached in a while. His gun lay beside him on the detailed, velvet couch. It was night time and he was keeping watch for zombies, sure they had the place pretty boarded up but you never know. The others slept peacefully upstairs.

The house that they were staying in was pretty basic, but at the same time, pretty corny from Tallahassee's point of view. It was a small, two story white house with a white picket fence surrounding it, it was like the kind of house you'd see in the movies. Tallahassee sighed and looked through a small crack in the boards that were keeping the windows blocked. He could just barely see the night sky, the stars littered the sky and the moon was shining at it's brightest, but even though these types of things were the same, things never FELT the same. Not like things used to be. Not at all.

Tallahassee removed his feet that were stationed on the coffee table in front of him and got up from the couch with a grunt. He grabbed his gun and he started to walk aimlessly throughout the large living room of the abandoned house. He stopped to look at some trinkets that were placed neatly on the mantle of a brick fireplace. Among these trinkets were photos of, apparently, the family that used to live in this house.

There was a young, red-headed boy, a brown-haired mother with round glasses, and a red-headed father with lots of freckles. Tallahassee frowned. He thought of Buck, his lost son, Tallahassee missed him like hell, but he'd never get him back, no matter how many zombies he'd kill. Still, killing zombies still made it feel a little better.

Tallahassee wondered if things would ever return to the way they used to be. Psh, probably not. The situation, the state of America, it was just something you couldn't fix. Of course, there were their ups and downs about Zombieland, like everything in the world...or rather, what was left of it. Tallahassee weighed these ups and downs often, examining the pros and the cons. He counted off the good things on his fingers.

'There's the fact that you can get anything you want at anytime, no money. There was the fact that there was no work or school, and pretty much anything you could think of, there were no rules. However, it wasn't all that easy, doing whatever you want, with zombies all over the place, you couldn't relax and enjoy yourself. And those friggin zombies took Buck away.' Tallahassee thought to himself. He sighed again, he had to stop thinking about Buck, that would only distract him from his and his companions mission.

Well, it wasn't entirely a mission, finding someone who wasn't undead in Z land would be nice, along with finding a place that was untouched by all this crap. 'Canada? Mexico?' Tallahassee wondered where they could ever find a safe, uninfected place. He figured that off the continent would be safe, although, if he was wrong and they somehow got off the continent, they would have to deal with foreign places that are more abundant with zombies for one thing, and they wouldn't be able to read anything.

'But there is the chance that somewhere over seas isn't touched by all of this.' Tallahassee thought. 'But even if it were true, how could we get there, last time I checked, none of us knew how to fly a plane or steer a boat.' Tallahassee had thought all the way to a dead end. Odds are, there's no escape from Zombieland. And it wasn't like they could kill every zombie in the United States of the Undead. That would be the equivalent of killing every person in America, and if you've ever thought about that before, you would come to the conclusion that that would be a near impossible thing to do.

Suddenly, Tallahassee was pulled out of his deep thoughts to the sound of gunshots. His immediate reaction was to run upstairs to where the others were, but then it hit him. The shots weren't coming from inside the house, they were coming from outside. 'Zombies can't use guns...God, I hope they haven't learned how!' Tallahassee thought.

He then ran to the door and cracked it open, just enough to peer out of the crack with one eye. He stared down the street to see a hoard of zombies running down the street. 'Jesus!' he thought, preparing himself and his gun for the worst. There were probably about a hundred zombies out there, sprinting down the street after...after someone! The person who was wielding the gun! Tallahassee's jaw dropped. "I don't flippin believe it." he said in his southern drawl. Someone who was surviving Zombieland just like him and his companions were doing! Tallahassee couldn't see the person well, it was dark after all but it did appear that that person was doing a mighty fine job at killing the spawn of hell. The person had thrown away their shotgun, which was out of shells, and pulled out...

"Holy crap! That sounds like a mighty fine machine gun!" Tallahassee couldn't help but say out loud. It didn't seem to matter to the person wielding the gun what they shot and where they shot at, but these undead were dropping dead...again, rather. This seemed like a person Tallahassee wanted to meet, half of the hoard was on the ground and the half of that half was only barely trying to get up, and the awesome thing about this person, was that they were running full speed… _backwards_ and still blowing the zombies' heads off! Tallahassee watched as whoever it was, continue running down the street with now only a few zombies on their tail. Tallahassee continued to stare in awe until the person and the zombies were long gone over the lightening horizon.

Just then, Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock came bolting down the stairs, guns in hand.

"What happened?" screamed Wichita, noticing that there were no signs of a battle, or Tallahassee shooting his gun. It took a minute for Tallahassee to respond, he couldn't believe that these three just missed such a fine act of art occur.

"There are more survivors!" Tallahassee managed.

"What?" shouted Columbus.

Tallahassee took the next few minutes, explaining to his companions what had happened. They too, were awestruck and also eager to find more survivors, but they knew better. The three had gone back to bed and left Tallahassee sitting on the velvet couch, believing that there was hope. He smiled to himself. Oh how he'd like to meet that undead assassin. But little did he know, that he would regret ever wanting to.


	2. On the Road Again

Chapter 2 re-uploaded! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 2: On the Road Again

The next day, Tallahassee was eager to get out on the road again. "Bein' cooped up in some house that ain't yours is always a little weird," as he always said. The four ate breakfast (Honey Comb that wasn't stale and whatever else they could find or felt like eating) and hopped in the van. Yes, they got a new one, as soon as Tallahassee saw that huge, black van back in Alabama, that was all she wrote...especially for the zombies.

"So," asked Little Rock, "Where are we headed now?"

"Well, I'm guessin' we ought to go north, I suggest we head to, oh, I dunno, Kentucky?" said Tallahassee.

"Don't see anything wrong with that." said Wichita.

"Kentucky it is." added Columbus, leaning his head up against the window out of boredom. Tallahassee smirked and slammed his booted foot on the gas and they sped on down the road towards Kentucky, but really, Tallahassee was headed in the direction that the person he saw last night went. He really had hope that there were other actual people out there and not just ravenous freaks.

Tallahassee slowed down a bit as he reached a more housed area. He could honk the horn and see if someone came out, the person he saw last night could be hiding out here, but then again, if he honked the horn and only zombies came out, there could be trouble. Tallahassee tried to peek into each house as he drove by, if he did this back when things were normal, most people would think he was a stalker. "-hassee! Tallahassee!" The calling of his name brought Tallahassee out of his thoughts.

"What, boy?" hollered Tallahassee as he sped the car back up again.

"I said, 'what are you doing?'" Tallahassee waved his hand at Columbus to dismiss it. Columbus rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window. Tallahassee sighed to himself and continued driving.

After a while of driving, the group reached another town but drove through it, but Tallahassee did the same as he did back in the other town, he drove by slowly, looking for that one person he saw last night. Columbus ended up yelling at him again, not wanting to become zombie chow and told Tallahassee to get a move on. But of course, Tallahassee yelled back and soon Wichita joined in and in no time, everyone was screaming at each other. Of course, after a few moments of screaming profanities at each other, zombies are sure to appear.

About fifteen zombies came out from wherever they were before and crept towards the car. Tallahassee noticed them and smirked. He slammed his foot on the pedal and turned the car wheel as far as it would go. The van swiveled around and around, making the passengers dizzy and flattening zombies at the same time.

"Tallahassee! There are too many, you're gonna waste gas!" yelled Wichita, feeling as if her stomach was creeping it's way up to her head.

"What do YOU wanna do, princess, waste bullets instead?" yelled, still doing his thing.

"I dunno, how about LEAVING?" Wichita screamed impatiently, feeling her breakfast coming up. "Fine! Ruin all the fun, princess!" the car screeched to a halt and everyone's heads were throbbing, everyone's but Tallahassee's. More zombies started to come out and they were trying to get into the van.

"Oh man! Now we gotta shoot 'em! They're everywhere!" moaned Little Rock, reaching for her gun. As soon as the gang was about to shoot the zombies, a sound of rapid gunshots rang out through the air. Tallahassee knew the sound as a machine gun, like the one he heard last night. 'I knew it'. he thought, smirking to himself.

The gang peered out the right side windows and looked all around for the source of the sound. Their view was blocked by the undead but was soon cleared, for the zombies were dropping to the ground faster than Columbus could count. The gang didn't see anyone...until they looked up. There was someone standing on top of a roof of a house, although they couldn't see the person, the sun made it impossible so the person basically looked like a 3-D shadow.

The blur of a person had jumped off the roof and dashed out of sight. The four quickly glanced all around the van, every single one of those mother-fuckers had been taken out and not a single bullet hit the van.

"Well, I guess we can start believing you now, Florida, about the survivor thing, I mean." mumbled Wichita. Tallahassee rubbed his stubbled jaw and hesitantly turned back to the driver's wheel. Tallahassee had himself an idea.


	3. Gotcha!

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 3: "Gotcha"

Tallahassee and the gang have been travelling down the road for a while after the whole 'shadow ranger' incident. At least, that was Tallahassee's new nickname for the mystery person who managed to kick zombie butt every time he spotted him. The gang had been talking about the mysterious person for hours and Tallahassee told them to shut the hell up about it. He had a plan, no use in tellin' them about it but he had one.

After a while, the gang had came to a long, dirt road. Columbus didn't like it all that much, it was too long and no scenery, of course, he'd prefer no scenery rather than watching some zombie girl eat her dad on the side of the road. Tallahassee noticed a small, long-ago deserted shack on the side of the road. He stopped the car. Tallahassee rubbed his stubbled jaw and stepped out of the van."What are you doing, Florida?! We've got no business here!" asked Wichita.

"Hold on." Tallahassee snaped in his southern drawl. Tallahassee started to walk towards the shack, his boots cricked on the glass that was broken from the windows of the shack. "Tallahassee, come on! We can't waste bullets on your friggin twinkie hunts!"

"Hold your horses, Ohio, I'm sick of your constant whiney crap!" yelled Florida, not turning his attention from the house. He creeped up to one of the broken windows and hugged the outside wall beside it. He turned his head and peered inside while the others waited for what would happen next in the van.

Tallahassee stared into the shack for a minute before turning his attention back to the van. "Nothing here!" he said, intentionally loud. He started to walk, slower than normal. The others couldn't help but suspect that he was planning, or waiting for something.

Just then, as soon as Tallahassee was halfway away from the van, a zombie came sprinting out of the abandoned shack, coming after Tallahassee. The zombie was only a few feet away from him until a blur came out of nowhere, along with the sounds of a chainsaw ringing in the air. The zombie's head flew from the rest of it's body in the blink of an eye, and Tallahassee stood unphased with a smirk on his face. His plan had worked.

The zombie lay slain on the ground, with a young lady with a chainsaw stading triumphantly on top of it's body. She was scrawny and pretty much flat on both ends. She wore loose-fitting clothes and her.....green hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

She had a scowl on her face and she directed her glare towards Tallahassee, she spoke. "You are probably the STUPIDEST person I've eva seen! You NEVER turn your back, even if you think it's safe here in these flippin wastelands! You gotta always be on guard!" The girl rested her chainsaw on her shoulder and turned to walk away. "Now you wait just a minute!" yelled Tallahassee, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders. She swiftly turned to face him and held her chainsaw up to his neck. "I just saved your ass, don't make me bring you down!" she growled. "My ass don't NEED savin', I was TRYIN' to draw you out! The girl made a sarcastic noise. "Good for you, do you want a gold star?" Tallahassee rolled his eyes. By now, Columbus, Little Rock, and Wichita had gotten out of the car with their guns and surrounded the girl. "Drop the chainsaw and step away from him." Wichita snarled. The girl smirked and dropped the chainsaw, she lifted her hands up to shoulder-height. "Yippee for you, you got me, so what now?" she said arrogantly. The group remained silent at her question and exchanged glances with each other. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought, do me a favor and leave me alone." She lazily picked up her chainsaw and and pushed past Little Rock and Columbus. "Now wait a minute!" yelled Wichita. "What?!" the girl turned on her heels to glare at Wichita. "Who are you?" Columbus cut in. The question hung in the air as the girl's face softened a bit. She thought for a minute. "Roanoke." she finally replied. "Now if that's all, can I go?" she asked evenly, tired of questions. "Wait, don't you want to come with us? Us survivors need to stick together." mumbled Little Rock.

Roanoke thought about it. She looked at the scrawny, curly-haired boy who called himself Columbus, the little girl with a kick-butt attitude named Little Rock, a tall, dark-looking girl named Wichita, and took a good long stare at the twinkie-loving, badass, southern man called Tallahassee. Yes, she'd been following the ragtag team since the middle of Tennessee. She wasn't a stalker or anything, but imagine if you were in her situation, the end of the world, no one left alive, after a month of fighting off creatures, you see a group of living people! Wouldn't you follow them? They might know where other live people are, they might know good places for food and shelter, it was survival, if you thought about it, it wasn't all that creepy, and seeing people again gave her hope. She had now learned their names and their ways of doing things. She wouldn't completely stalk them though, like looking through their shelter windows to see what they were doing, no, she wasn't like that, she'd always find a place nearby to stay. After a few days of following them, she'd grown on the southern man, Tallahassee, quite a bit, along with the others, but she was never very social around people. Roanoke thought about their offer. Nah, they'd only end up turning on her or not liking her, that's what would always happen when she cared about someone. They would either not like her or end up being torn away from her somehow. "No, I'm a rouge, I go wherever I want and do what I want." she said, turning and beginning to walk again. "And I'd only be a fifth wheel." she added, but only so she could hear. "Oh, and Mr. tough guy!" She shouted, pulling something out of her pocket and throwing it behind her in Tallahassee's direction. Tallahassee caught the squishy object and opened his hand. It was a twinkie. "Don't expect me to save yall's ragtag butts again!" she yelled over her shoulder and jogging away with her chainsaw, leaving the group behind, staring after her.


	4. Without a Gun and With Tallahassee

Chapter 4 of Zland! ^^ I'm so happy for myself for coming back and re-doing all of them...

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 4: Without a Gun and With Tallahassee

Tallahassee reloaded his gun and shot another target. He really did enjoy wasting bullets. Well, at least that's what Columbus said earlier. Tallahassee retorted with: "At least when we're fighting zombie ass, I don't freakin miss!" Columbus sighed, he did have a point, and in Zombieland, all bullets are free, so really, Ohio needed to shut up about the ammo situation.

The whole gang had been a little bored and depressed lately, ever since they met Roanoke, they were all secretly disappointed that she didn't join. And then again, everyone felt pretty stupid, she had been the one saving them the past couple days, not to mention following them. They all felt stupid about the fact that sometimes they'd get the feeling they were being watched or followed, or not turning around when they saw something out of the corner of their eyes. It had been her, they all knew it and felt dumb just thinking about it.

Tallahassee sighed. He thought about her very rarely and when he did it was for no apparent reason. He too, was disappointed about her not joining them. She reminded him a bit of himself. Kick-ass attitude, nothing to lose, not wanting to get near others, she also seemed to have a bit of fun zombie slaying. Her green hair was a popular topic to think about too. I mean, why was her hair green? Tallahassee got up from his shooting spot with a grunt. He had enough of shooting targets for one day. He walked over to the rest of the group (they were playing some sort of board game) and grabbed a lot of guns and some of his favorite weapons, along with his banjo.

"Where are you going?" asked Columbus.

"I'm goin' green haired lady huntin', be back later, WITH a trophy." Columbus stood up.

"You're not going to kill her are you?"

"No stupid, I'm gonna bring her here, I gotta few questions to ask her." With that, he turned and walked away. "And ask her why she can't stay the hell out of my head." he grumbled but only so he could hear.

Meanwhile, Roanoke was in the back of a small store, up against the wall, curled up in a ball. She had only gone in for a split second to get a snack and a horde of zombies had come out of nowhere. She barricaded the glass doors but they shouldn't last too long. She was so STUPID!

How could she even think about going in there without a gun? She was going to die and she knew it. But what a way to go, backed up against a wall, zombies eating you alive, not pretty.

She then heard a banjo playing. 'The heck?' she thought, slowly rising from her spot against the wall. She could see through the glass doors that all of the zombies were being lured away. And then it hit her. Who does she know who plays banjos to get undead attention?

"Thank God!" she yelled to nothing in particular, running towards the door. She pressed her face against the glass and saw Tallahassee going...going...I don't know what you'd call that, but going phsyco on the zombies. Roanoke broke the glass and ran out to her car, she got her baby (her lovely machine gun) and joined in. After shooting about ten zombies down, she glanced at Tallahassee's weapon of choice. A chainsaw.

Roanoke smirked and ran back to her car to grab hers. She ran back over and pulled the chainsaw cord. Aw man, she loved that sound. She ripped through a couple of zombies (psh, they weren't getting back up) and after a few minutes, she was side by side with Tallahasse. Tallahassee glanced at her, but only for a second to smirk before putting his back up against hers.

"Tell ya what, if either of us stops touching the others back, they lose."

"So it's a back-to-back fight?"

"Yeah, makes things a bit more of a-"

"Challenge?" she yelled, cutting a zombies' head off.

"Now yer catchin' on!" The two grinned evilly as they worked their chainsaws like an artist would a paint brush. Tallahassee and Roanoke spent the next few minutes chopping limbs and heads off of zombies and shouting insults and profanities at the undead, these walking corpses didn't stand a chance.

"Bend over." said Tallahassee to Roanoke.

"What?" she asked, glancing at the back of Tallahassee's head while slicing a zombie in half, straight down the middle.

"Lean forward, crouch down, don't care what ya do, I just want to try somethin'!" Roanoke made a face but followed Tallahassee's orders anyway, she bent over. Tallahassee followed, their backs never separating, or Tallahassee would lose. When Roanoke leaned forward, Florida bent over backwards and cut a zombie's head off when it headed for Roanoke.

"Fighting undead whilst doing a backbend, isn't that showing off?" Tallahassee smirked at Roanoke's remark, not getting up any time soon, this was fun, not to mention challenging. Roanoke sneered and tried bucking him off. She succeeded. He had to get up, his back was beginning to hurt anyway, but Tallahassee was more concerned about losing the challenge since his back had lost contact with hers and it was his own fault. Roanoke smirked at him while he sneered.

"I...WIN!" she hollered, doing a round attack on the zombies. They didn't seem as if they enjoyed that too much.

"Now who's the one showin' off?" yelled Tallahassee with a grin.

"You shut up!" she yelled back, but she was only playing, after all, who could resist having so much fun?

Tallahassee cut the last zombie in half before throwing his chainsaw to the side.

"How many d'you count?"

"Thirty-four." said Roanoke proudly in a 'beat that' voice.

"That's nice, sugar plum but I happened to count thirty-_five_ on my part." he let out a victorious chuckle. Roanoke sneered but felt tugging at the corners of her mouth, her muscles wanting to perform a smile.

"Now," said Tallahassee, becoming serious again and walking over to Roanoke. He scooped her up with one hand and threw her over his shoulder, she dropped her weapon in the process. "You're comin' with me."


	5. Questions, Answers and Twinkies

Ugh, only going back and re-vising the chapters did I realize how lame the first chapters were. Well if you agree, just keep reading. I, and many others, can tell you that it gets so much better. TT^TT

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 5: Questions, Answers and Holy Cow, is That a Twinkie?

"Put me down NOW!" screamed Roanoke, beating her fists on Tallahassee's back as hard as she could. "Don't think so, missy, you've caused enough trouble as it is!"

"Trouble? What trouble have I caused?"

"Tons." Tallahassee snapped, eyes set on the direction he was going in. Roanoke kept up her acts of threats until an idea hit her. She bent her leg and kicked Tallahassee in between the legs. Bad idea for him to carry her like that. Tallahassee dropped her immediately and bent down to cover his crotch.

"You little bitch!"

"Thank you." she grinned and darted off as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Tallahassee fought the pain and sprinted after her. He caught up fast and tackled her to the ground. She bit the dust with an "Oof!" and slid across the dirt a few inches with Florida on top of her, arms wrapped aggressively around her mid-section.

"You just won't quit, will you?" pouted Roanoke, struggling under the southern man.

"Nope." he smirked, gitting up and yanking her up with him. "Hm, let's see..." he contemplated for a moment about a good way to carry her. He had an idea. He scooped her up again and decided to carry her like a hunter would a deer. Her legs dangling over one of his shoulders and her arms over the other. Her stomach was pressed up against the back of his barely-haired head. Roanoke scrunched up her face. Not only was this uncomfortable, but there was no way for her to get down. She did try biting his ear and neck for a few minutes, but every time she was about to clamp her teeth down, he'd move his head. Well, if she couldn't get away, she might as well have a little fun. She smiled evilly.

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends-"

"You start singin' that shit and I will personally THROW you into a pack of zombies!" Tallahassee snarled, he had been tortured by that song by the sisters at least twice a week and he was not about to here it from his hostage.

'So much for the 'Song that Never Ends'.' thought Roanoke, shutting up and giving in.

A few minutes past until Tallahassee had reached the house him and the gang were staying at. He kicked the door open and stormed into the living room, not caring that Roanoke had hit her head on the door frame.

"Get me somethin' to tie her up with." he ordered to Columbus. The three, who were in the middle of a decent game of 'Life', stared at Tallahassee like he was some phsycotic kidnapper. Roanoke noticed the looks on their faces and commented.

"Hey, guys, long time, no see, ya'll have some real hospitality. I'm honored to have been graced with ya'lls' polite invitation, I couldn't help but accept! You all have such MANNERS and GRACE!" she said sarcastically, directing 'manners' and 'grace' towards Tallahassee, who ignored her and went into the hallway. He carried her down the hall and into a side room where he sat her down in a chair. He stood over her until Columbus got some rope or something.

After another tension-filled moment, Columbus had returned with some rope.

"Here." he said, a little unwillingly and unsure.

"Took ya long enough!" Tallahassee said a little impatiently, snatching the rope from Columbus' hand. "Now get the girls in here!" he ordered, practically constricting Roanoke with the rope and tying her securely to her chair. Roanoke felt like she was in one of those good cop, bad cop movies.

She sighed when Columbus returned and he stood on the other side of her chair. The girls came too and they sat on a bed that was across from Roanoke's chair.

"Talk." said Tallahassee.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! What did I do?" yelled Roanoke, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Tell us why you've been stalkin' us for the past couple weeks." Tallahassee said to give her a starting point.

"Because I figured ya'll might know where other people are, or know good places to get food and crap like that, besides, ya'll were heading north and I figured I might as well be the fifth invisible wheel. Happy? Can I go now?"

"No, we've got more questions."

"Come on! I don't need to answer to any of you!"

"You should answer me, because one, I saved your dumb ass back there, and two, I can put a bullet through your head right now and I'd sleep like a baby tonight." said Tallahassee, cocking his gun and pointing at her head.

"Tallahassee! You can't go around shooting people! She doesn't deserve that! She hasn't done anything wrong! When we first met you, we were did worse things to you guys and you didn't shoot us! You can't just shoot her when she hasn't done a friggin thing wrong!" interjected Wichita, standing to her feet and getting in Tallahassee's face. Tallahassee growled and put his gun away.

"Fine, maybe miss perfect princess can get her to answer, man I need a Twinkie!" And just as if someone threw a match in a haystack, Wichita and Tallahassee started arguing. Roanoke just watched with a satisfied look on her face. 'I wonder what that man would do for a Twinkie.' Roanoke though, struggling under the ropes and digging in her pocket. Her fingers found what they were looking for, she clutched the plastic and slowly pulled the item out of her pocket. She held it up to her face and started to break the plastic. Tallahassee's ear twitched as he heard the one sound that he was trained to recognize, the sound, of a Twinkie wrapper.

Roanoke slid the pastry out of it's plastic cover and she took hold of it in her mouth while she tossed the trash to the side. Tallahassee's head snapped as he looked at Roanoke with probably the only Twinkie in a thousand miles. His eyes grew large as he licked his lips, watching Roanoke nibble at the Hostess treat. Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus were in position to spring at Tallahassee and hold him back in case he tried to maim their hostage. Roanoke giggled, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that there are people in the room, as she got a bit of icing on the side of her mouth. She shoved the whole treat into her mouth as she licked her mouth clean of crumbs and icing. She closed her eyes and savored the taste as she smiled, knowing that that was the same as rubbing it in Tallahassee's face. Tallahassee charged at her but the rest of the gang were there to hold him back. Columbus grabbed an arm, Wichita had the other, and Little Rock held on to one of his legs. He struggled and grunted but for some reason, he couldn't break free.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" yelled Tallahassee.

"Did what?" said Roanoke innocently.

"YOU JUST ATE A TWINKIE!" Roanoke thought for a moment.

"So I did." she said plainly.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Goodbye, Tallahassee!" said the other three, pushing him out of the room and closing the door and locking it. Wichita leaned up against it and sighed.

"Why did you have to eat a twinkie? Why?" said Little Rock, slumping to the floor.

"I don't know… it was fun. I hate those things though; could any of you please get me some water?"

"I'm not going out there." said Columbus.

"Can't say I blame ya, so, what do you want to know?"

"Huh? A minute ago you were about to make Tallahassee explode since you refused to tell him anything."

"Aw, that was just to get on his nerves, ya'll can know anything ya want to." she smiled, shifting in her seat.

"Well, um, first off, where are you from?" asked Wichita.

"Roanoke VA, I'm headed there too if you must know. You see, I was about to start my own business down in Georgia, but since the plague struck, I decided to go back home to be with my folks, but since no planes were in service, I had to wing it and head there on my own. I probably would've been able to see 'em before they died but there were too many obstacles on the way, there was no way I would've made it."

"I'm sorry, how did they die?"

"They died due to natural reasons, I thank God every day that those freaks of nature didn't get to them."

"Well if they're dead, why are you still headed to Roanoke?"

"I just want to see that place again, the mountains, the crisp air and the Roanoke star. I just want to see it again, that's all." she said, looking at the floor.

"You could come with us, please don't say no, we want you on our team! Please?" asked Little Rock. Roanoke thought for a moment. Sure, she wanted to join them, that's all she thought about, but they'd end up hurting her or being turned away or something. She wouldn't be able to take that. She shook her head, letting her long, tousled green hair cover her face. Columbus walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just...I can't, ok, I can't, something bad will happen, you can't get too close to people in Zombieland!" she said.

"It's okay, that's what we thought too before we ran into these guys." said Wichita, jabbing her thumb in Columbus' direction.

"Tell you what, if you don't like being with us, you can pack up and leave whenever you like, does that sound good to you? Just try living with us for a while, you might find that it can be okay. Sure, sometimes we get on each other's nerves but that's what we're meant to do, I suppose." reasoned Wichita. Roanoke thought about it, they wanted her, they actually wanted her, and no one's ever wanted her before, besides her parents. Slowly, she raised her head and smiled.

"Okay." she said. "Now, these ropes are kind of killing me here, so-"

"Oh, sorry!" said Columbus, kneeling down to untie them. "I'm sorry about Tallahassee, he's, uh, a little bit different."

"Aren't we all?" The other three laughed. "Oh, one more question, uh, why is your hair green?"

"Oh, I raided a hair salon the other day, so I dyed it."

"What color did you mean for it to be?"

"Green, why?"

"Uh..."

"I'm...different." Roanoke smiled. The three laughed again. Surely having this cool girl on board wouldn't cause too much trouble...right?


	6. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Roanoke, but God, I wish I owned Tallahassee!

**The American Ranger**: yes, I totally agree, but believe me, that's not exactly how it's gonna be! Thanx for the review!

Everyone else: do as The American Ranger did, and review! I personally, love this chapter!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 6: Settling In

After 'the twinkie incident that will never be mentioned again in the history of the universe' (that's what Tallahassee labeled it), Columbus had somehow managed to calm him down a bit and convince him to get over the fact that Roanoke was now a member of the group. Meanwhile, Wichita and Little Rock were busy grilling Roanoke on all girly opinions. They had locked themselves in a room upstairs and began to delve into the world of girls.

"So, do you like Miley Cyrus?" was the first question that was blurted out of Little Rock's mouth for some reason. "Psh, no, I want to go LA just to blow the brains out of that zombified stripper." Roanoke rolled her eyes, this girl had better not be one of those people that wouldn't stop ranting about Hannah Montana, or she'd be out of there before anyone knew it. Little Rock made a pouty face and Wichita took the next question. "Don't mind her, so, what style are you going for, I could totally get Florida to take us to a mall the next time we leave!" Roanoke thought about it. She wasn't a girly-girl, she knew that much, she wasn't emo, she definitely didn't want to go down that road, skinny jeans tended to suffocate her anyway. She wasn't sporty, when it came to sports besides baseball on the occasion, volleyball and martial arts, she could care less about sports, she sucked at them too. Goth? No, not really, I mean, if she had to lean towards a specific fad, she might say gothic, but she wasn't gothic in the sense of the word. Dang, this question turned out to be a lot more complicated than she meant for it to be. Roanoke sighed. "Uh...I'm me." she said, staring at the bedspread underneath her. Wichita looked a bit confused, as did Little Rock. "Well, we know that, but are you like, gothic or something?" asked Little Rock. "No, I don't dress gothic because I'm not gothic, goth is actually a type of religion in a sort of sense, and I can't stand being a girly girl, going, 'OMG, I think, I like, broke a nail!', every twenty minutes. she said, imitating a preppy person. Wichita and Little Rock giggled as she continued. "I was never good at the majority of sports on earth, so, I'm just...me. I march to my own beat, if it's cute, comfy and I like it, I buy it." she said, shrugging, plucking at the blankets of the bed that the girls were sitting on. Wichita looked at what Roanoke was wearing. She wore black jeans with no belt, converse allstars donned her feet and she wore a red turtle-neck with no sleeves. Her pink jacket was tied around her waist, it had many patterns on it, mostly of radios, headphones, ipods, stars and cd players. Her green hair was naturally tousled and wavy, it went down to about a few inches above the bottoms of her shoulder-blades. She bore no make up on her face and her nails had fading black nail polish on them. "What's your real hair color?" Roanoke looked up at Wichita and shrugged. "I don't know anymore, s'pose if I saw some pictures of my past I might remember, but I haven't let the color leave my hair since I was about fourteen or somewhere around in there."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three." The room stayed silent for a minute or two, Roanoke felt a little out of place, but then again, she always did. Wichita started to get a bit more serious. "Who did you lose? Y'know, after all this." she said, waving her arms around towards no particular place. "Uh, my mom and my dad. That's about it, I mean, I had a close cousin too, uh, I lost my pets as far as I know too."

"Aw, I'm sorry. We lost family too, none too important though, we only trust each other." explained Wichita, putting a hand on her sisters' and squeezing it a little. "Oh, sorry." mumbled Roanoke, a little tired of the conversation. Her stomach growled and Wichita and Little Rock looked up with grins on their faces. "Shut up." said Roanoke, she herself, holding back a giggle. "So, who's hungry?" she asked, leaping off of the bed, quickly unlocking the door and dashing downstairs. Little Rock and Wichita exchanged happy glances and followed Roanoke downstairs.

When they came downstairs, they had made it just in time to see Roanoke throw a pan at Tallahasee's head, missing him by an inch and landing on the floor with a loud clatter. "I TOLD YOU, I'M MAKING DINNER AND THAT'S FINAL!" she screeched, scanning the counter for another object to throw at him. "LOOK, I'M NOT EATIN' YOUR FOOD! YOU MIGHT POISON IT!"

"I DIDN'T POISON THE TWINKIE! EVEN THOUGH I WAS A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE YOU'D GO DOWN MY THROAT AFTER IT!" Roanoke yelled back. "Would you BOTH shut up!?" yelled Columbus, the ever peaceful peace-keeper of the group. "Look, I vote Roanoke making dinner, frankly, I'm hungry and I don't care what I eat." said Wichita, leaning up against the wall. "Me too." said Little Rock. Columbus just nodded and turned away from Tallahassee. "So, anything you need? What are you making?" he asked Roanoke. "Hm, I'm not quite sure yet, I'll have to make sure I have everything I need, but I have a pretty good idea." she said. "Ooh! I don't believe it! They have sun-dried tomato alfredo sauce! I know that I can cook my famous dish now! Roanoke squealed with glee, turning and winking to the others with the exception of Tallahassee. Oh how she enjoyed being on the supplying end of the cold-shoulder treatment. "Famous?" asked Wichita, intrigued. Roanoke's face softened. "Well, I was going to start my own business before this crap, I was going to start a resturaunt. My most popular dish that was going to get me rich, was my own special pasta." sighed Roanoke, digging through the cabinets for a pot. "What kind of resturaunt?!" asked Little Rock happily. "Italian, I always loved Italian food...I worked as a waitress for a while, then a chef, and then I went out to start my own resturaunt. I've worked my ass off for eight years, and on opening day, my dreams were crushed after a zombie raided the place." she said mornfully, setting some parsley on the counter. "I'm sorry." said Columbus, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Eh, whatever, it happens I guess. Anyway! Let's get cooking! Anything you guys want that's Italian, I can make it in a heartbeat!" she said, changing the mood of the room. "Oh, in that case, waitress!" said Tallahassee from his corner. Roanoke turned around and sneered. "What would you like to order?" she hissed with resentment. "How 'bout one of your smiles?" Tallahassee sneered back. "That's not on the menu, sir." she growled before turning back to the stove. Columbus snickered and the girls fled the room to go die of laughter before Tallahassee killed them first.

For dinner, Roanoke made her 'secret famous' pasta with the sauce, five cheeses and plenty of other ingredients that Roanoke wouldn't mention while her three new friends hung around the kitchen to take in the wonderful smell of her cooking. She also made garlic bread, and a few other side dishes. They were lucky, all of the dairy products and bread were about to expire in three days or less, so they had picked a real lucky house. The scent of her Italian food wafted through the room, and the gang couldn't wait to dig in. Roanoke pulled some oven mitts out of a drawer and handed them to Columbus and Wichita. "If you don't mind, could you carry thes into the dini--" the two had grabbed the containers of food and walked briskly into the dining room. Roanoke smirked and grabbed the tray of garlic bread and ducked into the dining room gracefully. When she came in, she saw Little Rock, Columbus, Tallahassee, and Wichita with food stuffed in their mouths and guilty looks on their faces. They all looked like deer in the head-lights. "What the h--"

"Omygawd, Roanoke! This is SO good!" yelled Wichita, scooping out another plateful of Roanoke's pasta onto her plate. Roanoke laughed, watching Tallahassee enjoy her food was enough to make her crack. "No one can resist the power of my cooking!" she said like a mad scientist. "Shut up and eat before I eat it all!" snapped Florida, stuffing his mouth full of garlic bread. Roanoke smiled gently and sat down at the table, digging out enough pasta to choke a horse. They all enjoyed the meal, and the whole time, no one had noticed that Roanoke couldn't take her eyes off of Tallahassee enjoying her food.

* * *

please review, please satisfy the button, it enjoys being touched!

Tallahassee: Where is my twinkie, you ask?! That wench ate it! But her cooking made up for it...but just barely...

Roanoke: oh please, you know you can't resist the powers of the food!

Wichita: you also can't resist the powers of the button!

Columbus: indeed! so click the button! but sanitize your hands afterwards!

Little Rock: Yes! so review or I will send Tallahassee over there! yes! he knows where all of you live!


	7. Nonsense

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, and I dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who is probably one of the most mature people I know! He's funny and nice and even after we fight, we act like nothing ever happened and we go back to being the goofballs we were meant to be! So this chapter kind of bases on that idea, it's just, we don't end up like Roanoke and Talla in the end! Thanks for being a fellow friend and writer, Christian! (and omg, he's not gay! can you believe it?!) Hope you all enjoy the chapter and no, things haven't changed, I still own Roanoke and I still want Tallahassee!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 7: Nonsense

That night, Wichita and Roanoke were cleaning dishes while Columbus and Tallahassee argued over what movie to watch and Little Rock doodled on the floor in the fort her and Tallahassee made. When Roanoke tried to help make the fort (she used to make those things all the time when she was a kid and she was very skilled), Tallahassee told her to screw off. "That man is so mature it's scary." said Roanoke, scrubbing a plate. Wichita snorted. "I know, right? He is such a two-thousand ten Fabio." Roanoke doubled over laughing, imagining Tallahassee with Fabio hair. When she doubled over, her face went straight into the dish water, and when she rose back up again, her nose was covered in suds. Wichita looked at her and laughed like a howler monkey.

Meanwhile, Tallahassee looked up from his argument with Columbus to the sound of the girls' constant, loud laughter. "I swear, what is so funny about washing dishes?!" he yelled towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Roanoke winked to Wichita and yelled back to the southern man. "Come here and I'll show you!" she yelled, biting her lip to keep from laughing again. She made a shushing gesture to Wichita and scooped up a large handful of suds and bubbles into her hand. Tallahassee rolled his eyes, set his movie down and walked into the kitchen. "What?" he snapped, standing directly behind Roanoke, staring at Wichita, whose face was turning purple. Roanoke turned around and shoved the handful of bubbles into his face. The bubbles stuck and Roanoke and Wichita tossed their heads back and laughed. You couldn't even see Tallahassee's face, it was buried in bubbles, Roanoke could tell he was peeved though. "You know what? That's very funny, let me try." said Tallahassee, wiping his face and scooping up his own handful of extremely soapy dishwater. He then shoved his share down Roanoke's new, clean shirt that she had gotten from Wichita this evening. Roanoke gasped and looked down at the black v-neck tee. The top half was now a shade darker due to the water. She looked up and glared daggers at Florida who was grinning smugly.

Wichita recovered from her laughing fit and took a handful of bubbles herself, and slathered the water all over Tallahassee's shirt. Roanoke sputtered laughter and got another handful, neatly spreading the suds over the top of his head, making it look like he had a white, bubbly mohawk. Tallahassee frowned and took two handfuls of the water and splashing them all over the girls making them scream as water and bubbles flew everywhere. Tallahassee howled with laughter which sounded like a southern hyena sort of. By now, Columbus too, had begun to wonder, what was so funny about washing dishes? 'If Tallahassee's laughing, it must be good.' he thought, setting his armful of movies down and shuffling towards the kitchen and sticking his head around the corner. "Hey guys, wh--" Columbus' face had met a cluster of bubbles as soon as his head showed through the doorway. The other three froze, realizing that Roanoke's toss had missed Tallahassee and nailed Columbus right in the face. After an akward moment of looking guilty and shocked, the three burst into laughter and Columbus wiped his face off. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. Tallahassee just threw another fistful of suds into his face in response. "Real mature guys, real mature." Roanoke, Tallahassee, and Wichita ignored Columbus and got back to their bubble and water fight. By now the floor was soaked and Wichita had pumped more soap into the sink to make it more plentiful of ammo again. Columbus watched the entertainment for another moment, thinking about how immature they were being...and how drenched they were getting....it did look kind of fun. Columbus shrugged and walked over the sink and began to throw water and suds at Wichita. They continued laughing and acting like immature animals until Little Rock came to investigate. She peered around the corner and her face lit up. She had immediately joined in.

The five had managed to lose track of time and after about ten minutes of howling, screaming and laughing, they had all seemed to realize that they were all soaking wet and that the kitchen looked like it had turned into a water park.

"So. Who wants to help clean up?" said Little Rock, her clothes disheveled and her hair still had some lingering bubbles that refused to pop. "Wait a minute, you guys...washed...dirty dishes in this water, right?" asked Columbus, examining himself. At that moment, everyone realized that that was exactly what the girls had previously done, and as if on cue, everyone shuddered at the thought. "Well, I'm off to go take a shower." said Columbus, shaking his wet, moppy head. "Oh no you don't! Haven't you ever heard of the expression, 'ladies first'?" interjected Roanoke, wanting to jump in the bath too. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you were a lady." said Tallahassee smartly. "Oh, I was just saying that so you could go first, I figured you'd want to since you're a lady." replied Roanoke with a sly grin. "I am not a lady! You, are a man."

"Well if I'm a man, then you're sure as hell a lady!"

"Screw you!"

"I'll pass! Go cuddle your teddy bear until it's time for you to take a shower! Right now, WE ARE TAKING A SHOWER!" screamed Roanoke, getting into Tallahassee's face. Sparks flew between the two while the others just exchanged wide-eyed glances. Roanoke grabbed Wichita by the wrist and led dragged her upstairs, leaving the others behind. "I'll uh, go too." said Little Rock, quickly dashing after the girls. Tallahassee sighed and got a mop out of a closet. "Well, are you just gonna sit there tryin' to use the 'force' or are you gonna help me clean this mess up?" snapped Tallahassee to Columbus. Columbus frowned at the nerd reference but got to work as well with paper towels and sponges.

Upstairs, Wichita, Roanoke and Little Rock were sorting out their pajamas, getting ready for their baths as the water warmed up. "He is such a pig." rambled on about Tallahassee. Wichita and Little Rock exchanged 'I'm so tired of her complaining about it' looks when her back was turned. Roanoke turned around in a huff. "I mean, what's his problem anyway?! Calling me mannish, well I'm callin' him girlish!" Wichita interfered before Roanoke could continue rambling on and on. "Why don't you take a shower, Roanoke, calm your nerves!" Roanoke's face softened. "Yah, I'm sorry, if you want to, one of you can go first." she offered, motioning her hand towards the door. "Nah, we're good, you go first." said Little Rock. "Thanks." Roanoke replied, and she turned and marched out the door towards the bathroom, mumbling something on the way there along the lines of: "Callin' me mannish, I probably have more hair than him! Heck, Little Rock probably has more hair than him!" she grumbled and slamming the bathroom door when she got there.

Little Rock side-stared at Wichita for a moment. She seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about, sis?" Wichita looked up from her thoughts and smiled softly at her sister. "Oh, nothing, you want to go put Columbus' underwear in Tallahassee's bed?" Little Rock smiled evilly and dashed down the hallways towards Columbus' room.

Downstairs, Tallahassee and Columbus had finished cleaning and Tallahassee leaned up against the counter feeling small. "That girl can not come into my life and yell at me and make me clean floors!" he said to Columbus, who could really care less. "Well, technically, Tallahassee, she didn't even mention the floors, you cleaned them on your own." Tallahassee glared at Columbus for a second. "You wanna feel how hard I can punch?" Columbus rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, so you're on her side! I see how it is!" Columbus poked his head around the corner. "Grow up, Tallahassee, she's new to the group, she doesn't know us, you tie her up rather savagely and don't care at all for what she's feeling, I can't blame her for being like she is towards you, not to mention, we don't know two cents worth about her, she can only feel but so comfortable so stop acting like such an ass." he said, feeling quite proud of himself for standing up to Tallahassee before going back around the corner and heading upstairs. Tallahassee's jaw dropped to the floor. That paranoid, phobic, Wichita-obsessed nerd just told him what was what. Sure, he could give him credit for that, but then again, it would be more fun to go hit him for it...yeah, the second option sounded best. Tallahassee went upstairs after Columbus, but stopped halfway down the hallway beside a closed door. He thought he heard crying coming from the inside of the room. He heard Wichita and Columbus saying comforting things like, 'it's okay' and 'it'll be alright'. Tallahassee swallowed hard and leaned in closer so he could hear better. Yeah, it was crying alright. Tallahassee's eyes widened as he confirmed that he heard crying. "Aw, man! Don't tell me the chick's crying!" he whispered to himself, running his hands over his face. He went back downstairs and plopped down on the recliner in the living room. He did not make her cry, there was no way he made her cry! "Ugh! Don't dish it out if you can't take it!" he said, but then again, he still felt pretty bad. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. Whatever, the girl would have to get over it, but it wouldn't feel right to not apologize. He did feel pretty bad, he did, after all, forcefully kidnap her, tackle her to the ground, which he knew must have hurt, and tied her up and yelled at her frequently. There was no way around it, he'd have to apologize to her later.

Later, Roanoke came downstairs dressed in silk pajama bottoms, a tight-fitting t-shirt and blue slippers. Her green hair was damp and more tousled than normal. She walked through the living room, not even sparing Tallahassee a glance, and headed for the glass door that headed to the porch. She went through the door and slid it closed behind her. Tallahassee's gaze followed her until he couldn't see her anymore. He looked around to see if any of the others were downstairs. When he confirmed that everything was clear, he went after her. He walked out onto the porch and closed the door. He saw her sitting on the wooden porch floor with her legs pulled up close to her body and her arms wrapped around them. Her head rested on her knees. "Howdy." he said plainly. Roanoke looked up at him, not moving her head. "Hi." she said shyly, turning her eyes back to the starlit sky. "You, uh, okay?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "Why would you care all of a sudden?" she asked coldly. Tallahassee sighed. He really wasn't good at these sort of things. "Well, you seemed a bit upset earlier."

"No dip." Tallahassee gritted his teeth, she was really p.o.d. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to talk without getting chewed out every time. "Well, I, uh, wanted to say, uh...I'm sorry about...uh, earlier." Roanoke looked at him curiously. "What's your reason for apologizing? Columbus make you or something?" Tallahassee gritted his teeth harder. "Uh, no, not entirely, I just, uh, heard you um..." Roanoke scooted a little closer to him. "Heard me what?" Tallahassee paused. "I uh, heard you cryin' upstairs earlier and uh, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for makin' you cry, I didn't think I would hurt you that bad." Roanoke furrowed her brow and tilted her head at him. "Crying? I wasn't crying." Tallahassee rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, you don't have to lie to cover your pride or whatever, I heard you cryin' to Columbo and Wichita."

"Man, I wasn't crying, that was Little Rock, she stubbed her toe real hard on the bed-post, you should see it! It's all blue and purple!" Roanoke explained, trying her best to keep from laughing at Tallahassee's face. He looked like a criminal that just got caught. "So I apologized for no reason at all." he said, staring blankly ahead of him. "No, not really, I'm glad you did though, it makes me feel a lot better, you're actually not that bad. Thank you for being concerned about me."

"I wasn't concerned, I just didn't want everyone else on my tail fer makin' you sob you brains out." Roanoke scoffed. "Sure you didn't. Well, whatever, thank you anyway, maybe you're not so dang on irritatin' after all." she said, standing up, kissing him on the top of his head and heading back inside. "Hey, Tallahassee." she said, turning her head. Tallahassee, still recovering from the fact that she just kissed him, turned his head and grunted. "I'm glad you're a survivor." she said before going inside. Tallahassee turned back around and looked up at the bright night sky. He smiled. "Me too, sweet cheeks, me too."

* * *

So leave a review please, if you review, you get a doughnut!

Tallahassee: and you get to live.

Roanoke: indeed, you were really sweet in this chapter!

Tallahassee: you wanna feel how hard I can punch?

Wichita: yes, so leave a review or I will take your car!

Little Rock: no, we can't have that, now can we?

Columbus: and remember to include nice critism and ideas/suggestions/requests! No flames! Flames are evil!

Roanoke: you heard him! If you don't review, you don't get a doughnut, Tallahassee will come find you, Wichita will steal your car and if you flame, Columbus will cry and have a panic attack, also, you please the button who has dreams and desires to be clicked on! So review you b******!!! Or else!


	8. In the Long Run

**Disclaimer: Me: own nothing but Roanoke.**

**I think this is a pretty sad chapter...**

**Thank you all for reviews and if you haven't left any, please do! Enjoy the chapter, I know it's a bit short but I felt like it had to be this way! **

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 8: In the Long Run

Roanoke spent the next three days with the crew, and she had to say, she felt pretty at home, however, there was just no way she could stay. To tell you the truth, she was never really good with people, well, more of, people were never really good with her. She couldn't live with people that she knew, in the long-run, would leave her, reject her, and hurt her in some shape, form or fashion.

Roanoke drew in a fresh, crisp breath. She was standing out on the porch, watching the sun rise. She stretched herself and made her back pop. She grunted and leaned up against the side of the house. The morning was nice and she almost forgot about the fact that the world was filled with ravenous zombies. "Morning." came a voice from behind her. She jumped a bit and swung into a sort of fighting stance due to instinct. "Oh, sorry." she said, blushing at the thought that she almost punched Columbus in the face. Stupid reflexes. She leaned back up against the house and side-glanced at Columbus who was dressed in his pajama pants and his burgundy hoodie, his hands dug into his pockets. His breath showed as fog in the chilly autumn air. "What are you doing up so early?" asked Roanoke, narrowing her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." he replied plainly. Roanoke said nothing, she just sighed. "I can't stay here." she finally mustered up the strength to say. She saw the shocked look on the young boy's face. "Why?" he managed. "Well, I just can't, no rhyme or reason really, I just can't stay." she mumbled. "Well if there's no reason, I don't see why you can't stay, there has to be a reason, Roanoke." he stepped a little closer to her, wanting to know her excuse. "I just... it isn't right, it doesn't _feel_ right. I'm sorry if I caused you all any trouble, this just.. isn't the right path for me." she looked at him with sympathy. He looked down at his feet and directed his eyes back up towards her. "You haven't been any trouble, it was fun while it lasted you know? If this is something you just have to do...then do it, no one's going to stop you, even if we would rather have you around." Roanoke's eyes saddened, but maintained her stony face. "Thanks, Columbus, you're a real sweetie. I think I'll just wait for the others to wake up, say a quick good-bye, and leave."

"Where are you headed? Roanoke, still?"

"Yeah, I gotta go there.... just... one more time. I know I'm probably not going to live too long, so I need to make it good." Roanoke stared ahead of her blankly. Columbus' brow furrowed. "Who says you're going to die any time soon? You're like a chick version of Tallahassee, something's tellin' me you're going to be around for a while." he said, giving a goofy grin. Roanoke scoffed. "Please, you think I'm like him? I'm nothing like him, there's more to me... than... this." she said, waving her arms, directing to herself. "Well, I sure would've liked to get to know you better, but, I'm not stopping you from going, I'm just saying, I, for one, would like keeping you around." Roanoke shook her head. "I appreciate the sentiment, but really, you don't want to get to know the real me, believe me, no one does. I'm leaving and I'm not changing my mind." she said coldly, walking swiftly around Columbus and back into the house. Columbus watched her march up the stairs and sighed. She had Wichita's attitude, but there was something else about her, something about the 'real' her that she didn't want anyone to know. Well, her not wanting anyone to know, made her even more interesting, but if she didn't want to stay, that was her choice.

An hour later, the others had woken up and Roanoke hadn't come out of her room. "She said she was going to say good-bye and leave when you guys woke up, but she hasn't come out of her room." explained Columbus to the others at the kitchen table. "Maybe she doesn't want to leave." said Little Rock with a hint of hope and eagerness in her voice. "Or _maybe_ she's just packin', Short stuff." said Tallahassee. "Look, if she wants to go, _fine_. Not our problem, that's less weight on our back anyway. We didn't _ask_ for another team mate and it would be better if things just got back to the way they were." Wichita made a face and stood up. "I cannot _believe_ you! So what, she wants to leave, you don't have to be such a pig about it!" she yelled to Tallahassee before going upstairs. Columbus sighed. They had known the girl for four days and the girls were rebelling against her going. 'Whatever, let them deal with it.' he thought. The other three went upstairs after Wichita to find her standing outside of Roanoke's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Roanoke?" Wichita spoke through the door. "Roanoke, you in there?" Still no answer. "Come on, Roanoke, this isn't funny!" she said more warily. "Tallahassee." she said, turning to Florida. He nodded and stood in front of the door. With a swift motion of his leg. the door was kicked off it's hinges. The group quickly flooded inside to find the window open, and Roanoke and her stuff, were no where to be seen. Columbus frowned. She was gone. She left without a final good-bye. Wichita looked towards the open window, and found a knife holding a note in place on the window sill. She pulled the knife out and read the note aloud.

_Everyone,_

_thank you for your time, but I really must be going, tell the others I said goodbye._

_-Roanoke._

"Well, there you have it." said Wichita, dropping the note on the ground without caring. Tallahassee sighed. "So where do we head now?" he asked, changing the subject. Columbus looked down. "We could go to Virginia." he mumbled. Tallahassee frowned. "We are _not_ going after her." he said in almost a yell. "We can go to Virginia but we're not going anywhere _near_ Roanoke, understand?" he looked around at the group, everyone's heads were hung and their gazes were no where near Tallahassee, but directed somewhere around the window. "Look, you gotta let the kid do her thing, if she's gotta do this, then let her, no one is gonna stop her, especially not us, so stop hoping she's gonna come back through that window any second because she's _not_! Jesus, we've only know the chick for _four_ days! For all we know, she could be some sort of con chick like these little girls were when we first came across 'em! Stop actin' like someone has flippin' died!" yelled Tallahassee. He looked around the room one more time and sighed. "I'm packin' for Virginia, you all got ten minutes." he snapped before leaving the room. He couldn't stand the air in there. It was full of emotions he really didn't need.

Roanoke stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She had ran all the way from the house, didn't look back, didn't stop to give her head a chance to change her mind. She siged and leaned against a tree for support. Her body craved water and her sides racked with pain. She had run a lot lately so she hadn't lost her talent due to lack of practice, but it had just been a while since she ran like that. One could easily think 'oh, she's running from zombies', when really there's no threat at a place where you really feel like home, but really, those are the places you really need to stay away from. She couldn't stray from what she was meant to do. She had to go see her town one last time, and kill herself so she wouldn't ever become undead. It was a pretty dark mission, but she was meant to do it. She couldn't live in a world like this. She nodded to herself and continued to press on towards Virginia.

* * *

author: thank you all for reading! If you review, you get a twinkie.

Tallahassee: WHERE ARE THE F******G TWINKIES?! *throws a fit...and furniture.*

author: *watches Tallahassee throw objects.* O_O....uh, a donut, you get a donut.

Little Rock: So if you don't want Tallahassee to ransack your home, please review! :D

Wichita: Right, so please review before Columbus has OCD.

Columbus: *huddled in a ball in the corner rocking back and forth.* "They're going to review, they're going to review, they're going to review!

Roanoke: too late.

Please the button and touch it all over! I welcome anything but flames and meanness! It's called constructive critisism people!


	9. Embrace What You Want

Disclaimer: I don't know anything but Roanoke but I still want Tallahassee like there's no tomorrow!

**AbigailBreslinRocks13**: thanks for reviewing! I'm soo glad you like it!

**The American Ranger**: I enjoy the praise!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 9: Embrace What You Want

It had been two days since she left the others and she felt pretty guilty that she didn't say good-bye. Whatever, they were old news, she'd never see them again and it didn't really matter. She was about a few hundred more miles away from Roanoke but to tell you the truth, she really didn't have an idea... or a map. She gave a hopeless sigh and kicked at the ground. She could've at least got them to take her to Roanoke. 'No!' she mentally corrected herself. 'I don't need them, I can get to Roanoke by myself without them and I don't need them and their fake...' her thoughts were interupted by a gutteral growl from behind her. She turned her head just so she could see over her shoulder out of one eye. A single zombie stood there awkwardly, examining it's prey, growling with extreme aggression. Roanoke smirked and as if on cue, the zombie charged, wailing at the top of it's lungs. Roanoke side-stepped and pulled a hand-saw out of her sack. She swiftly brought it up to the spawn's neck and started the regular sawing motion a carpenter would use. In a matter of seconds, the zombie's head was separated from it's body. Roanoke examined the saw and wiped the blood on a nearby tree. She loved weapons, as long as she had a weapon, she could stay sane. Roanoke looked around to see that there were no more zombies, which was strange since there never was just one. "First time for everything." Roanoke grumbled to herself and stuffing the saw back into her backpack. She continued walking like she was before the zombie came along. "I wonder what the gang's doin' right about now....oh, dang it! Why can't they stay out of my freaking head?!"

Tallahassee was leaning up against the van while the others were in the Seven-Eleven. He told the others to get him some twinkies if they had any but he didn't feel like going in there today. Columbus had offered to check his temperature and Little Rock wondered if he was feeling okay but all he did in response was grunt and told them to screw off. Wichita had muttered a comment about him being on his period but he didn't care. They were somewhere not far off from Virginia's capital, Richmond. The kids had been pretty upset since Roanoke left and truth be told, he didn't enjoy seeing 'em so dissapointed. They weren't going after her though, they were going to go clean around Roanoke and avoid the chance of running into her all together. Tallahassee had also noticed that the feeling of being watched was gone. He actually felt a bit wierd without it. It wasn't a bad feeling of being watched, it felt more like an angel was watching over you or protecting you or something. Tallahassee walked over to a crow bar he saw lying on the ground and picked it up. He swung it at the air calmly as practice swings before going berserk on a nearby car. "Dang it! Why can't she stay out of our freaking heads?!" he yelled. The other three walked out of the store to find Tallahassee going insane on a Toyota. They stared at him with bizarre looks and when Tallahassee had pulled the hood completely off the car and threw it into the woods, Columbus finally commented. "I'll add 'blow off steam' to my list." he said blankly before walking to the van. Wichita gave a subtle nod, still watching Tallahassee with wide eyes. "You do that." she replied.

Roanoke was running again, but this time she was running from an actual threat. Her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest but she kept running from the horde of undead followed her hungrily. "Oh God!" she screamed, running so fast that she could barely feel her feet touch the ground any more. She felt that if she kept running at this pace, she'd trip up, but if she tried slowing down, it would be the end of her since she wasn't very good at picking herself back up. Where was her machine gun? The thought just came to her and the answer struck her just as fast. It was in her car back where Tallahassee and her had kicked reanimated carcasses with their chainsaws. Tears came to her eyes. She pulled out her pistol and shot blindly over her shoulder, scared she'd lose balance if she started to run backwards. She heard a few zombies hit the ground but it wasn't enough. She continued screaming and running and thinking about why she had left all at the same time. She was going to die.

Tallahassee had finished beating up the Toyota and when he looked at it, it didn't even look like a vehicle anymore. He was about to say something to the others when Columbus shushed him. "You tellin' me to shut--" Columbus shushed him again and Tallahassee was about to go off, until he heard something. "Did you hear that?" asked Wichita, straining her ears to hear the faint noise again. "It sounds like screaming" said Columbus. "And gunshots." confirmed Tallahassee after hearing the distinct sound of a pistol. Columbus quickly got in the drivers seat of the van and buckled his seat belt. "Come on! It' Roanoke! It has to be!" he shouted. Wichita and Little Rock got in too and waited for Tallahassee who just stood there. "Tallahassee! Come on! We'll leave you here." said Wichita with the utmost serious tone in her voice. Tallahassee hesitantly got into the front passenger's seat without a word. As soon as Tallahassee shut the door, Columbus floored it towards the more housed area of the city. The gunshots were getting closer and Columbus took a hard right, following the noise. "There!" yelled Little Rock, pointing towards the back end of the zombie horde. "Tallahassee! Wichita! Go get Roanoke, we'll draw them away!" barked Columbus. Wichita grabbed four guns and got out of the car. Tallahassee got out of the van with less enthusiasm but got a bunch of his favorite, diverse weapons anyway. Little Rock got a blow horn out of the back of the van and rolled down her window. "Hey! Over here! Free food! Right here! Come get us!" she yelled, blowing the horn several times. Most of the horde turned away and began running for the van. "Go!" Little Rock yelled to Columbus, who immediately sped off down another street. Tallahassee and Wichita quickly hid a nearby building so the zombies would follow the van and not them. When the chasers were out of sight, they sped towards a building the zombies were still trying to get into. Wichita pulled out her gun and started shooting them down, followed by the double-tap. Tallahassee started swinging his pick-axe at anything in sight and taking all the heads off of the zombies that never stood a chance.

Meanwhile, inside, Roanoke found herself in a situation quite similar to the one she went through about seven days ago. She was in the corner of the building, curled up in a ball on the floor and shaking harder than an earthquake. She had a shotgun but she didn't use it, she couldn't. She was in a complete state of fear and panic. She heard gunshots from outside but she remained in her trance. Just then, the doors burst open. Thinking it was the horde, she squeezed her eyes closed and rocked back and forth a bit. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to--"

"No one's gonna die." came a familiar voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up. Tallahassee was looking at her with a blank face. She saw him and recognized him, but failed to acknowledge him. She continued acting like a five year old that just saw 'Silent Hill'. "Roanoke? Roanoke, what's your problem?! You could've taken all of those bastards! You have a perfectly good shotgun right here! What's wrong with you?!" he snapped, shaking her shoulder gently. Roanoke continued to stare off into space. "Come on, girl, nothing here is gonna hurt you! Now come on, we gotta meet up with Columbo and Pipsqueak!" She grabbed a small bit of reality and gave a barely visible nod. "Good, come on." said Tallahassee, standing back up to full height. She didn't move though. "Come on, Roanoke." he coaxed. He stared at her, not believing that this was actually her. "God, you're shaking like a leaf!" he said, bending back down. "Can you stand?" he asked, unnaturally nice for Tallahassee. She shook her head just so he could see. "Well why the hell not?!" Tallahassee sighed. "Whatever, come on." he said, picking her up gently and holding her with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her upper back. She gave a faint gasp at the embrace but quickly nuzzled up against his chest. She kept one eye open to watch the world around her. Tallahassee found it odd to hold her, she was shaking harder than he thought she was. Tallahassee carried Roanoke out of the building and almost immediately, a zombie charged straight towards them. Roanoke screamed at the top of her lungs even though Tallahassee shot it dead with the hand gun he was holding. "What's wrong with you today? Since when do these undead freaks scare you?" Tallahassee asked, ignoring the ringing in his ear from where she screamed. "Are you... scared of them?" he asked, not wanting to hear the word 'yes' come from this girl's mouth. She nodded and buried her face into Tallahassee's chest. "Well... you don't have to look at them. Just shut yer eyes." She shook her head. "I can still hear them." she said timidly. "Then don't listen." he said calmly. For a moment he couldn't believe what he was actually saying, but Roanoke was scared, he didn't know why, but Wichita, Columbus and Little Rock were nowhere to be found, she was immobile and he didn't know where they were, he had to get Roanoke together. Tallahassee supported Roanoke with one hand and used his pistol hand to shoot three bullets into the air. He waited in baited breath for a response and sure enough, Columbus and the others in the van came around the corner and stopped short in front of them. Columbus rolled down the window. "You got her?!" he asked. Tallahassee nodded, put his gun in his holster and got in the van. Columbus smiled at Roanoke, who's eyes were closed and began to drive out of the heavily populated city.

"She awake?" asked Wichita in the back, wiping some blood from a cut on her forehead. "I think she is now, but you shoulda seen her though, shakin' like a leaf, actin' like a friggin' ten year old. I don't get it, she was kickin' zombie butt a few days ago." The gang all seemed to shrug at the same time. Tallahassee dismissed the confusing thought for a while to watch the green-haired girl sleep in his lap.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and please review! The button needs-a-touchin' and you're the one to do it! So that button, right there, right below these letters that you are reading right now, yes, you, it knows you, so if you don't review, you'll see this button in your nightmares tonight. Have a wonderful day!


	10. Avoiding the Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Roanoke.

This chapter is a bit depressing for me but I hope it pleases you guys! I dedicate this chapter to another friend of mine. Thanks for being there, Shaylin!

**AbigailBreslinRocks13**: I'm glad you like it, I've always had confidence in my writing abilities, but getting compliments from fans like you makes it all worth while. I appreciate it!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 10: Avoiding the Answers

Roanoke opened her eyes to sunlight, making her flinch. Her eye lids fluttered as they adjusted to the light. She lifted her head up slowly to find that her head had been resting against the van window. She sat all the way up and stretched with a grunt. "Mornin', Daisy." came a southern voice. She looked to her right to find Tallahassee smirking at her through the half-open window. "Hey." she whispered. "Where am I?" Tallahassee took a step forward and rested the side of his arm on the window. "We're at a gas station not too far from the outskirts of Richmond." he replied. Roanoke rubbed her eyes and fell back in the seat. "How long was I out?" she asked, closing her eyes. "About ten hours, give or take a few." Tallahassee said, his trademark smirk still plastered on his rugged face. "Now, would you mind tellin' me what that little stunt you pulled back in Richmond was?" Roanoke's eyes shot open and her pupils shrunk. "Er, what do you mean?" she asked nervously. "Well, let's recap shall we? You run your pretty little self into a building, curl up in a ball in the corner and you start mutterin', 'I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die', then, you refuse to kick any zombie ass whatsoever and you even had a perfectly good gun. You were shakin' like a leaf and you refused to stand. I carry your butt outside and a zombie came runnin' at us, only one may I remind you, and you scream at the top of your lungs, and here's the best part, you say you're scared! Then you pass out on me. Now could you please tell me what that was all about?" he said, frowning deeply. Roanoke's heart began to beat very quickly. 'A lie, an excuse, come on, think of something!' she thought to herself. She then spotted a golden opportunity. "Hey, Columbus, you need help with that?" she yelled over Tallahassee's shoulder, to Columbus who was carrying a box that looked pretty heavy. She opened her door and jogged over to Columbus and grabbed the other side of the box. "Thanks." he said. Roanoke smiled at him, but she was mostly thankful that she could get away from Tallahassee's question, the one that she really didn't want to answer, especially not to him. Tallahassee glared at Roanoke and Columbus. Something was up with that girl, he didn't know what but he was going to find out.

Later, after the crew had finished raiding the Texaco store, the five were back in the van. Roanoke sat in the back in between Wichita and Little Rock, the three whispering and giggling back and forth. "So, uh, Roanoke, are you staying?" asked Columbus from the passenger's seat. Roanoke shot him a 'you should know' glare. "If you all could take me to Roanoke, that would be nice, then we could go our separate ways, I'm tellin' you, my mind is made up." she said firmly but sadly. "Oh... well, yeah, we could take you to Roanoke." Tallahassee growled at Columbus' statement but didn't bother saying anything. "Roanoke's a good ways away from here so we'll rest there tonight." he said, nodding his head in the direction of a hotel. No one argued and began to get their stuff together when Florida pulled over. "Me and Tallahassee will clear the place out." said Columbus, grabbing his double-barrel. "No. I'll do it." spoke Roanoke, grabbing a nine millimeter, a spear (no telling where Tallhassee got that from), and a hammer for laughs. She began walking with Tallahassee towards the one-story hotel and Tallahassee looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought you were scared." he said. "Scared? Scared of what? They're just zombies." she said, not taking her gaze of of the path in front of her. "But yesterday, you were tremblin' like mad at the thought of one zombie. "I really don't know what you're talking about, I'm not scared." Tallahassee raised his eyebrows but said no more. Drugs? Short-term memory, those were the only things he could think of to make her like this. He glanced at her again. 'Of course, the chick has green hair, it's drugs." he thought to himself. When they approached the front door of the hotel, a zombie came rushing at them. Roanoke took out her hammer and swung it like a baseball bat. She hit it right in the eyeball. She then turned the hammer around so the sharp end was the striking part. She latched it onto the zombie's bottom jaw and pryed the whole thing off, leaving the zombie with only top teeth. And for the finish, she repeatedly hit the zombies' head as if it was a nail. She finished with a sigh and tossed the hammer behind her. "Zombie kill of the week." said Tallahassee, staring at the zombie's battered head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, it never stood a chance." said Roanoke blankly, pulling out her spear and began to walk into the hotel. "Heeere, zombie, zombie, zombie!" she shouted, her voice bouncing off he walls of the vacant building. Immediately, two zombies came out of two of the rooms and ran towards Roanoke. She sneered and began to strike the zombies with the spear with ultimate precision and rythm. She seemed to move with such grace and she would hit her target every time and in a matter of action-filled seconds, all that was left of the zombies was a pile of blood, organs and bones. Roanoke sneered one last time at the dead zombies and turned to face Tallhassee whose mouth was slightly open and his eyes locked on the pile of carnage. And people thought he was sick when it came to zombie slaying but this girl just went Jason on the undead. Blood was splattered on her face but only a few drops and her clothes were now covered in black bile and dark blood. She tossed the spear to the side and looked at Tallahassee who was looking at her in awe. "What? Those things get on my nerves." she said shrugging. Tallahassee remained silent. "So, you thinking about which one is zombie kill of the week? Or are you just wondering how you should praise my awesomeness?" she smiled and yelled over his shoulder to the others. "Hey guys, it's all clear!" the other three nodded and came jogging towards the hotel with their stuff slung over their shoulders. Little Rock paused to look at the zombie that Roanoke had hammered outside. "Zombie kill of the week right there." said Wichita, guiding her sister inside, not wanting her to see the gory sight, but when they went inside, it didn't get any better. Wichita quickly covered her sister's eyes. "Would you get that out of here, Tallahassee! No one wants to see that!" she screeched. "Hey, that wasn't me! That was miss Brocoli-head over there!" he said, pointing at Roanoke. "You did that?" asked Columbus. Roanoke nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"So, said Little Rock, removing her sister's hand from her face. "Which one's Zombie kill of the week?" The group exchanged glances and said in unison. "This one." They all said, pointing at the mess on the hotel tiled floor. Roanoke grinned broadly.

After their pathetic excuse of a dinner, the girls chose the queen suite and left the guys with the other, slightly crappier one with blood stains on the wall. Once again, Roanoke found herself in a position similar to the one seven or eight days ago. She sat on her bed while the sisters were sitting cross-legged on the one beside hers. The three sat in an awkward silence while Wichita pondered over the question she wanted to ask. "So... um, Tallahassee told me about what happened yesterday." Roanoke stared at the sheets. "Oh. What did he say?"

"I think you know what he said, Roanoke, I just want to know how and why it happened, I mean, I saw how you maimed those zombies today, it doesn't make sense, I mean, why--"

"Why would I become a traumatized coward in five minutes?" Wichita gave a solemn nod. Roanoke took a shuddered inhale. "Um. Okay, I'll tell you two but you both have to promise on your lives that you won't tell the boys, especially Tallahassee." The girls exchanged glances and nodded. "We promise." Roanoke closed her eyes. "Okay, um, you see, I, believe it or not, am probably the biggest coward in the history of the universe. I get scared easily and when I'm alone, I just... break down, I lose all sense of reality and I become a total coward. There, that's why I couldn't take all of those zombies." Roanoke explained quickly. The girls couldn't believe what they just heard. "But, why are you a zombie terminator whenever we see you?" asked Little Rock. "Uh, well, I only... become a coward when I'm alone really. When I'm around you guys, I have someone to impress, someone to fight for, but when I'm alone, I feel all... vulnerable. I fight my best when I have someone to fight for. Look, don't ask me, I don't really know how to explain it, it's just... something I've had to go through ever since I was a little kid. I'm scared of stuff I can't explain." Roanoke stared at the girls intently, waiting for an answer. "There's nothing wrong with that, everyone's different and we can't expect you to be perfect, but I still don't get why you won't stay with us, if you stay, you could fight better, like you said." said Wichita. "I just can't, okay? I have some... serious business I have to tend to." Little Rock frowned. "What kind of business? Have to assassinate someone you knew gone zombie?" Wichita elbowed Little Rock but Roanoke just snickered. "No, well, sort of, but not entirely, look, I'm not going to survive out here, so I just have to go to my hometown and live the days I have left the best I can. That's all I can do." Wichita shook her head slowly. "Why are you cutting your life short? You're acting like you're going to die in a matter of days."

'It's because I am.' thought Roanoke.

"I mean, you do have stuff to live for, think about us."

'Tallahassee.' Roanoke thought.

"Think about what you want, would you really just give all that up and let the zombies eat you?"

'Family, friends... Tallahassee... Damn it! Get out of my head! I can't get attached to them! I can't! They'd only end up dying and I'd have to be the one to shoot them!' she yelled at herself in her head. "I know, I know, but seriously guys, way to ruin the mood! I mean, you guys are acting like I'm going to kill myself or something, you guys are taking me too seriously, what I meant was, we're all gonna die sooner or later, I didn't mean for you guys to give me the 'suicide is never the answer' speech! Heh, heh, come on, guys, ya'll didn't really believe that that was what I was talking about, did you?" she said humorously, scratching the back of her neck. "Oh, good, for a minute there, I thought that was what you were really talking about!" said Little Rock. Wichita gave a pathetic laugh. She was skeptic but she shrugged it off. "Of course not!" said Roanoke, smiling. 'Of course.' she thought. Little Rock gave Roanoke a huge smile. 'Great, leave it to the kid to smile and make me even more guilty. Well, maybe I don't have to do it... no! No, I have to do this, no second thoughts, no 'well maybes', no hesitation! So stop getting attached!' Little Rock yawned. "Whew, I think I'm going to hit the sack, see you in the morning, sis, Roanoke." she said, getting off of the bed she was on and going to her bed and crawling under the covers. "Me too, you, Roanoke?" Roanoke looked up. "Huh? Uh, er, no, not yet, still not tired, I'll, uh, go to bed in a while, you get some rest. Wichita gave Roanoke a small smile and got under her covers. "Roanoke." she said before Roanoke left the room. "Yeah?" she asked, turning around. "Are you sure you're not going to do anything stupid?" asked Wichita, looking Roanoke straight in the eyes. "Huh? No, of course not!" she responded, smiling. "Don't worry." Wichita nodded. "It's a shame you can't stay." Roanoke nodded as well. "Yeah, I know. Goodnight." Wichita layed back down. "Night." she said, yawning. Roanoke left the room and shut the door. She closed it with a small click behind her and she leaned up against it and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Roanoke walked down the hall towards the lobby and carefully walked around the mess she made earlier. She tiptoed towards the lobby bathroom, looked around, making sure no one was there, and slipped inside.

Roanoke flipped the bathroom light on and she sat on the sink. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and pushed her sleeve up her arm, exposing her wrists. They were unmarked, pale and innocent-looking. She had never done this before. She had a friend in high school who used to cut but she had always thought the idea was bad, retarded and meaningless. She thought the same of it to this day but she had decided that this would be the way she wanted to kill herself. She remembered her friend. When saw her friend's wrist one day, she told her how dangerous it was and how she shouldn't do it anymore. She had even put their friendship on the line. She grinned, remembering all she had done to keep her friend from doing it again. "Please don't do this, hurting yourself is never the answer! And so help me, if I find out you start cutting yourself again, I will never speak to you again. Cutting doesn't gain you anything or get you anywhere, it only brings you loss and hurt in the end, even if you think it doesn't now!" she remembered preaching to her friend. She had finally taken her friend to a guidance counselor and then a doctor and soon, her friend was as normal as could be and every day, her friend had told her how much she owed her, and had thanked her for caring so much and that no one else had. Roanoke had felt so proud of herself for saving her friend, but only a few months later, her friend died in a car crash. Ironic, no? Roanoke let a single tear fall from her eye, her friend was the only one she had. Roanoke was mad. Mad at herself, mad at everyone who had treated her like crap in school, mad at the drunk who killed her friend, mad at God for making cancer, which killed her parents, and mad at the zombies. But she was mostly mad at herself. So she let the blade slide across her flesh.

* * *

Told you it was depressing, please send me a review! I, personally like this chapter.

Tallahassee: hm, I wonder what she's doing in the bathroom...

Roanoke: uh... writing poetry....

Wichita: *looks suspiciously at Roanoke.*

author: well, anyway, if you can tell me who she'll talk to next after she leaves the bathroom, you get a donut, now remember, it could be anyone, so choose carefully! *evil writers laugh that lets you know something big is about to happen.*

Please r and r and please the button that so desperately wants to be touched!


	11. Which Hurts More?

Disclaimer: C'mon, guys! you should know who i own!

This chapter is dedicated to no particular person but I would like to include my sensei, who is alive (lol), and without him, i probably would've quit martial arts a while back! Please r and r!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 11: Which Hurts More?

Was she forgetting anything else before she let the blade pierce her flesh? Was she mad at anyone else? Oh, yes, she forgot to mension her crush. She had one, but could she have told him before they were both stripped from their privilege to live? No. She didn't have the courage and there was no way she could've told him. He wouldn't have liked her back anyhow. No guy had ever liked her, well, besides the nerds who thought they could have her since she was hovering towards the bottom of the populartiy chain as well. Psh, please, she kicked every single one of them to the side in either a minute or two days. There was no way her crush would've liked her in return.

"Well that settles it." she mumbled to herself, positioning the blade. "Hey, I gotta talk to you." came a voice from outside the bathroom door. The voice startled her and her hand slipped, cutting her wrist. She hissed in pain and cursed quited loudly. "What?!" she snapped, glaring at the door. "Are you okay?" the voice of who she now knew was Tallahassee said. "I'm fine, I uh, rammed my knee into the sink!" Roanoke put the knife away and she cleaned her wrist off in the sink. "Hey, could you come out, I need to talk to you." said Tallahassee. Roanoke grimaced and pushed down her sleeve. "Okay, hold on!" she said, rubbing her glassy eyes and making herself look decent. She opened the door and slipped through the opening and shutting it behind her. Tallahassee gave her a funny look. "What were you doin' in there?" he asked. "Usin' the bathroom." she replied casually. "Why not use your suites'?" Tallahassee raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I didn't want to wake the girls." she said. Tallahassee grunted in response. "Hey, we're takin' you to Roanoke, right?" Roanoke nodded. "What're you gonna do after you see yer place again?" Roanoke played with the hem of her shirt. "Dunno. Probably just going to hang around Roanoke for a while and then maybe travel." she said, avoiding his gaze and shrugging. Tallahassee grunted again. "You think we could crash at your place when we get there, we could probably reach Roanoke by tomorrow evening and we can't travel at night very well, the kids don't like it." Roanoke shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind." she said. Tallahassee nodded his head once. There was an akward silence. "Um, well, we should hit the sack, got a road trip tomorrow." said Roanoke. "Yeah." said Tallahassee. He turned to walk back down the hall. "Hey." said Roanoke. Tallahassee turned back around. "Yeah?" Roanoke hesitated before proceeding. "What do you think hurts more? Flesh wounds... or emotional ones?" She asked nervously, shifting back and forth on her feet. Tallahassee looked at her strange but rubbed his stubbled jaw in thought. "Emotional. Emotional can make us hurt physically as well." he said casually. "Why?" he then asked. "Oh, I dunno, just wondering, heh, heh, it surprises me that you could be so deep!" she laughed. "Hey! I have my moments!" he said, smirking. "Goodnight." she mumbled, blushing. "Night." he said and retreated to his and Columbus' suite. Roanoke ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She felt like ramming her head against a wall. She slowly trudged back to her room for some much-needed rest.

The next day, the gang was packing up, getting ready for the trip to Roanoke and Roanoke was getting very anxious. "Alright. We got everythin'?" asked Tallahassee when everyone gathered in the lobby with their things. No one said anything. "Alright, I'm gonna take a leak, you guys go throw your stuff in the van." he said nonchalantly before trudging into the lobby bathroom. Everyone went outside and Roanoke hesitantly followed after eyeing the bathroom door for a moment and swallowing hard.

After an hour on the road, the five had gotten on the topic of movie stars. "You did what?!" bellowed Roanoke to Columbus who flinched. "It was an accident!" Roanoke growled. "You don't shoot someone on accident! You have to pull the trigger, dipstick!" Tallahassee, who was living it up in the driver's seat, laughed. "She has a point there, Columbo!" he shouted. "You are so lucky you didn't kill Avril Lavigne or someone extremely important like that or else I would kill you right here on the spot! But oh my God! You killed Bill Murray! I do not believe you! How could you commit such a heinous crime and live with yourself?!" Roanoke continued ranting for another three minutes with the girls snickering in the background until Tallahassee 'called off the dog'. "Alright now, Luke Skywalker here didn't mean to kill 'im I'm sure, so lay off, Cabbage Patch." Roanoke frowned at her nickname but giggled at Columbus'. "Ah, come on! I'm not one of those textbook nerds! It's not like I like Star Wars!" Roanoke and Tallahassee waved it off sarcastically. "So." spoke up Little Rock. "What does Avril Lavigne do?" Roanoke screamed. "What did you just say?!" Little Rock rolled her eyes. "You know, you are remarkably like Tallahassee." she commented. "No! Drop the small talk! How do you not know of the awesomeness that is Avril Lavigne!? That is even more of a crime than what Nerd-face over here did! Avril Lavigne is the best female singer on the planet! Her talent, vocals, and fashions are what kept me going when I had the most difficult calculus homework! I know you're twelve and I can accept the fact you don't know who Bill Murray is since some people don't get out much, but not knowing who Avril Lavigne is... is like asking who Will Ferrell is!"

"Who's Will Ferrell?" The car skidded to a sudden stop and Tallahassee whipped around in his seat. "How do you not know who Will Ferrell is?!" Both Roanoke and Tallahassee yelled. "Okay, let's stop playing 'let's yell at my sister' for five seconds?!" interjected Wichita. Tallahassee grunted and started driving again. Roanoke crossed her arms and side-glanced at Wichita. "Can we play 'let's yell at Wichita'? I mean seriously! How do you not know who Will Ferrel is?"

"I know!" said Tallahassee. "Some people!" Roanoke nodded and no one felt like messing with her for the next hour since she seemed pretty P.O.d.

After a while, Roanoke took the wheel and soon, they were pulling into her old home's driveway. Roanoke sighed as she took a long look at her parent's house. She had grown up here, learned how to walk, talk and everything else there. "Um, nice place." said Columbus, a little nervous. "Thanks." Roanoke replied, surprisingly nicely. She opened her door and stepped out of the van. She couldn't take her eyes off of the black, styled door that lead into the one-story, friendly-looking home. She cocked her gun just in case there were any zombies and began to walk slowly towards the door. The others got out as well. They were about to learn more about this girl just by staying at her house one night. They were eager and anxious, awaiting what set inside. They crowded around Roanoke who was feeling along the small space above the door. "Ah-hah!" she said softly, grabbing the object off of the space. It was a key. She inserted it into the hole and turned it until it clicked. She turned the doorknob and opened the door quickly, barging in and looking all around for hazards. Everyone let out a breath none of them knew they were holding in as they saw that there was no trace of anything zombie. "Well. Roanoke sighed, Make yourselves at home." she said, setting her gun down on a coffee table. The gang 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sight of her living room. They were greeted by tons of trophies, medals and certificates, scattered around the warm, inviting room. They couldn't help but walk by and admire every one of them. "Track and Field Champion? Two-thousand and four?" Wichita read aloud off of one of the gold plates on a five-foot tall blue and gold tropy that was sitting near the fireplace. "High school track and field first place star?" Tallahassee read from a plaque. "Fastest in the tri-state, first place? I congratulate you on achieving this award, you have beaten the finest and fastest teens in Roanoke." Columbus read from a certificate. "I award you with a... five hundred dollar grand prize?!" Columbus continued. Tallahassee face Roanoke who was looking over some trinkets, blushing at all of the trophies and stuff. "You got five-hundred dollars for running?" he asked her. She looked up and blushed harder. "Uh, yeah, it was a mile though and there were hurdles and obstacles and stuff." Wichita walked over to another area of the living room. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "What?!" asked Roanoke. "What are these?!" she said curiously, picking up two small, silver, fancy daggers that were lying neatly on a mantle. "Oh! Don't touch those!" yelled Roanoke, grabbing them from Wichita and placing them neatly back in their place. "Those are my daggers." she explained. She walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a staff that was leaning up against the wall. It was smooth wood. She swung it and it made a sharp sound as it snapped through the air. She set it back down and picked up a sword that was lying on the fireplace. She pulled it out of it's sheath with an impressive metallic sound and held it up in front of her face like a warrior. She smiled as she admired it and putting it back in it's case. "You mind tellin' me why you have all this?" asked Tallahassee, directing towards the various weapons in the room. "Holy crap! You're a brown belt in karate?!" shrieked Little Rock, pointing at the certificates and belts layed neatly across a shelf above the black leather sofa. "Does that answer your question?" smiled Roanoke. "Isn't a brown belt right next to a black one?" asked Columbus. "Well, yes, but my sensei died and I quit. It's as simple as that. It's like friends. If one dies, you don't want to have someone totally new and different replace them, it'd be wierd. So I quit. I might never become a black belt now. "So, all you did was track and field and karate?" asked Wichita. Roanoke nodded. "Those were the only things I was good at, I excelled in those though and I gave both of them all of what I had to be the best, and I was. I was never good at anything else though, I wasn't a softball prep or some basketball junkie, I was into stuff most people weren't into." She sighed and gave a weak laugh. "My parents would always place everything I earned in here, they liked showing off." Little Rock gave Roanoke a big smile and Wichita nodded approvingly. Tallahassee smirked and he suddenly darted down the hallway. "The attention span of a squirrel he's got... oh crap! He's gonna find my room! That sneaky little devil!" yelled Roanoke, running after him, but it was too late, he was standing in the doorway of her room, grinning like he had found a stash of twinkies. "Tallahassee Florida! Get out of my room!" Tallahassee laughed. "Not a chance!" he said, as he went in her room and immediately began jumping on her bed. "Tallahassee! Get out of here right now or you are sleeping outside!" Tallahassee let out a whoop as he enjoyed bouncing on her soft mattress. "I hope you fall off and break every bone in your body!" she screamed, tackling him and trying to wrestle him off the bed. Tallahassee flipped her over, despite her strength, and pinned her to the bed. He smiled at her while she just avoided his gaze, blushing like mad. "Well, well, well, what've we here?" said Wichita from the door flirtatiously. Tallahassee got off the bed and walked out of Roanoke's old room. He brushed past Wichita. "Jealous?" he said to her. "In your dreams!" she called after him before going into Roanoke's room and shutting the door behind her. She cornered Roanoke who wasn't expecting the surprise attack, and looked at Wichita like she was crazy. "So." Wichita said. "How long have you been crushing on Tallahassee Florida?"

* * *

Oh! A cliffhanger! oh no! oh well, you gotta wait until the next chapter! :3 Please review and give me ideas, requests and anything else!

Tallahassee: Do you have any twinkies in this place?

Roanoke: no, I hate twinkies!

Tallahassee: ......you did not just say that.

Wichita: I'm getting clever in the next chapter aren't i?

Little Rock: i thought you were clever enough in this chapter!

Columbus: So, the kind readers will review, right?

author: of course Columbus, don't worry!

Anyway! Thanks for reading!


	12. Intervention

**Disclaimer: I own only Roanoke and her beloved awesomeness.**

**I kind of want to start assigning songs per chapter but I won't be doing that for every one though. I suppose the song for this chapter would be Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, then again it could be used several times in the past eleven chapters! Anyway, this chapter is a little dark (sort of, not really.) I also think it was a very fun chapter to write so please enjoy and reviews are more than welcome!**

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 12: Intervention

"What?!" exclaimed Roanoke, giving Wichita her best 'I don't know what you're talking about' looks. "Please, It's written all over your face!" Wichita smirked. "I _really_ don't know what you're talking about, that's just retarded! How could anyone ever--"

"Like him? I don't know, but believe me, I noticed as soon as you shoved that twinkie in your face the day he kidnapped you." Wichita continued. "Believe me, I don't, and I seriously think that talking crazy is a symptom of the z-virus, I think you should go lie down or something, Wichita."

Roanoke had always been good at lying, but when it came to stuff that other people specialized in, well, even the master of lies would have trouble tricking someone who was an expert on whatever they were talking about and Wichita was an expert on all things girly. "You can't hide it from me, Roanoke, it's as plain as flippin' day." Wichita grinned evilly. Roanoke rolled her eyes. "Fine." she barely whispered. "But you can not tell anyone what I am about to tell you!" she snapped. "Or it will be the end of you!" Wichita's wicked smile turned into a soft one. She held out her hand and stuck out her pinkie finger. "Promise." she said. Roanoke frowned and hesitantly locked their small fingers. "Okay, it's a small crush, nothing huge, just a small... _admiration_ if you will, there is nothing going on, I don't extremely like him, it's only a little, brief crush and nothing more. And don't argue, I took your pinkie finger and that also means I should tell the truth and you should be inclined to believe me." she grumbled as fast as she could to go ahead and get it over with. Wichita smiled. "I believe you. Don't worry your green head over it, okay, I could actually care less that you like Tallahassee, and it doesn't have much to do with me so..."

"Wait a minute! '_Much_'? Wichita, what do you have in mind?!" Roanoke squealed softly. Wichita looked at Roanoke thoughtfully for a moment. "Dear God, Roanoke, you're acting like one of those star-struck high-school girls! Anyway, I might do a little meddling here and there." She smirked. "Wichita! You better not! Besides, it's only a crush, a miniscule one! Besides, you can't do anything, you guys are leaving tomorrow and I'm staying here." said Roanoke sadly. Wichita gave her an upset look. "Why do are you so adamant about staying? You're a good addition to the team." Roanoke gave Wichita a 'you gotta be kiddin' me' look. "Wichita, I'm _scared_ of zombies, if I end up alone for five seconds with one zombie, I have a flippin' episode!" Roanoke got up from her bed and walked up to Wichita. She sweetly put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I can't stay with you guys, even though I want to pretty badly. It's just, I can't, you have to understand, this is just somethin' I can't go on with, I run solo, if I didn't I'd only end up jeapordizing the ones that I've grown on. I can't be a burden. To anyone. It's too risky, if I were the last one in a building and a horde of zombies were to get to me, I'd be toast, I wouldn't want anyone risking their butts for mine."

"But you wouldn't be a burden! We would help you, that's what families do." protested Wichita. Roanoke's eyes saddened further. "Just please don't argue, please understand." Wichita waited a moment. "I do. I won't urge you any further. I was just... I've really grown to trust you in the past couple days and that is a rare thing." Roanoke smiled. "And I've grown to trust you too. I just can't stay with you guys." Wichita smiled as well. "Hey, if you want, when we leave, I could keep any and all other girls we run into off of Florida for you." she smirked. Roanoke's mouth couldn't help but from a grin. "Sounds good, you tell any of those sluts you run into, that if they lay a hand on my southern bad-ass, Roanoke Virginia will be comin' to haunt them." she smiled and laughed a bit. Wichita laughed too. "Can do." she said. "So, how long have you been crushin' on Florida?" Wichita said slyly. Roanoke blushed. "I've only known you guys for a few days, I mean how much could I possibly know about you?"

"That much is true, but for how long have you been following us?" Wichita had Roanoke pinned. "A few days, and I took those days to fully stalk Tallahassee, you wanna know how much I stalked him?" Wichita shrugged. "Enough to not even notice Little Rock." she smirked. Wichita's jaw dropped. "You were totally stalking him! That is so more than a crush!" she whisper-yelled, jumping up and down and pointing her finger at Roanoke. "No, not at all, I just found him... _interesting_." Wichita smiled and couldn't help but give Roanoke a friendly hug. "Imagine Tallahassee in his undies." she whispered deviously and stood back to see the results. Roanoke's jaw was dropped and she looked at Wichita like she was a zombie, yet she had a somewhat thoughtful look in her eyes. "You're blushing!" Wichita pointed out. "Am _not_!"

"Are too."

"Your face!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." Roanoke smiled. "Exactly." Wichita shook her head. "Hey, you think we could keep in touch when we're gone? Columbus has a laptop." she said. Roanoke's smile weakened a bit. "Um, I dunno." Wichita shrugged and turned to look at Roanoke's band posters she had on the walls. "I don't think they have internet connection where I'm going." she mumbled to herself. "What was that?" asked Wichita. Roanoke gave a disguise smile. "Nothing." she said. Wichita shrugged it off and turned back to the Evanescence posters. Roanoke frowned deeply behind her but her sorrow quickly faded when she remebered something. She glanced to her right to find an empty glass tank sitting on her bedside table. She frowned. "Aw, well, so much for hope." she said. "What?" asked Wichita. "Fluffy and Milo are gone." she sighed. "Who?" asked Wichita. "Fluffy and Milo. They were my pets." Roanoke responded sadly. "I'm going to go along with that and say I'm very sorry." said Wichita awkwardly. Roanoke let out a soft chuckle. "Eh, it's okay, they were... Fluffy!" she exclaimed, running towards her bed and reaching for something on top of a shelf above the bed. "Oh my God, Fluffy! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said, nuzzling something in her hands. Wichita walked over to Roanoke's side and curiously peered over her shoulder. Wichita screamed at what she saw and fell back onto the floor. In a matter of seconds, Tallahassee and the other burst into the room.

"What is going on?!" he exclaimed. "I don't know." said Roanoke. "She's screaming for some reason." she said, nodding her head in Wichita's direction. "No reason?! You're holding a flippin' snake like it's a bunny or something!" Wichita yelled in defense. Roanoke sighed. "It's only Fluffy, see?" she said, holding out her arms letting Tallahassee, Little Rock and Columbus see the medium-sized camouflaged python wrapped around her arms. It moved it's neck until it was looking Tallahassee in the eyes and they sort of stared at each other for a moment. After a moment of the stare-down, the snake seemed to start glaring instead of staring. Finally, the snake bared it's fangs and hissed it's loudest. Tallahassee jumped back a bit and curse. "Stupid snake! It wants to bite my head off!" he exclaimed. Roanoke and Little Rock giggled and Roanoke held the snake up to her face and nuzzled it some more, the snake seemed to enjoy it but while it was loving on Roanoke, it was glaring daggers at Tallahassee. Tallahassee glared back and stuck his tongue out at it. The snake flickered it's tongue as well. Little Rock giggled and took a step forward. "Can I pet him?" she asked, her eyes aglow. "Fluffy is a girl and yes you may." Little Rock took another step and reached her hand out towards the snake. "Why do you even want to touch that thing? Little Rock, you could get bit or something!" Columbus finally spoke. Roanoke rolled her eyes. "You think my parents would let me keep a poisonous animal? As much as I want to.... well, anyway, Fluffy wouldn't hurt a fly, maybe a mouse, but other than that no. Besides, he seems to like you, Little Rock." she giggled, watching her pet the reptile. Tallahassee snorted. "Then why'd she just try to friggin' bite me?" he asked arrogantly. Roanoke raised her eyes and stared at him for minute. "Because Fluffy doesn't like you." she said before looking back down. He snorted again. "And I care about what a snake thinks of me why?" Roanoke glanced back up again. "Because he could come in your room and bite your little friend off." she put simply. Wichita watched in suspense, not wanting to miss a second of the free entertainment. "Now what good would that do you, missy?" he retorted, smirking. She glared harder. "Well I was just worried, you see, what good would that do Columbus?" she asked innocently before leaving the room with her snake and leaving the other girls behind, laughing at Tallahassee and Columbus' expressions. The men looked at each other. Columbus blushed and left the room while Tallahassee muttered things about Roanoke.

Later, the five gathered in the living room and Little Rock was the only one who wanted to sit by Roanoke as long as her snake was wrapped comfortably around her neck. And when Tallahassee spotted the flat screen tv Roanoke had, it was love at first sight. "Movie time!" he announced. "Fine!" said Roanoke as she stood up from her spot. "But I pick the movie." she said icily. "Oh no you don't!" Tallahassee protested. "You're probably gonna pick some cheesy movie or a chick flick! I'm callin' the shots tonight!"

"Psh, a rock could call better shots than you!"

"Ooooh, burn!" interjected Columbus, the two glared at him and he immediately sat back down in his seat to play with his hoodie strings. "And for your info, I was going to pick What About Bob!" Roanoke continued. Tallahassee turned pale and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "Nut up or _shut up_, Yosemite Sam." she remarked, pushing him down on the couch and marching over to the entertainment center. "She stole your catch phrase." said Columbus, breaking the ice. Tallahassee gave him a glare. "Boy, do you want sixty-five percent power?!" he snarled, cracking his knuckles. "No." Columbus whimpered, avoiding Tallahassee's sharp gaze. "By the way, Columbus." spoke up Roanoke, shuffling through all of her dvds. "I heard through the grapevine that you chose the movie Ghostbusters to teach Little Rock a thing or two about Bill Murray. Wow, you are stupid. If you want to show someone the brilliance that is Murray, you don't show 'em flippin' Ghostbusters! Meatballs! What About Bob! Anything but that! Sheesh! Okay, Lil' Rock, time to actually watch the master Murray." she winked, tossing the dvd to Tallahassee who quickly shoved it in the dvd slot. Roanoke went to grab some popcorn and after that, they watched the movie and they all fell asleep after watching Meatballs. And before falling asleep, all Roanoke could think about was how this was the last bit of fun she'd ever have.

The next morning, Roanoke woke up to a scream, she slowly opened her eyes and found Tallahassee... dancing? She then noticed that Fluffy's mouth was clamped tightly to his leg. "Fluffy." she complained, walking over groggily to Tallahassee, slapping him over the head for no apparant reason and pulling Fluffy off of him. She let the snake coil around her arm and arch it's neck and hiss aggresively at Tallahassee who glared hard at the serpent. "I'm going to kill that snake!" he claimed. Roanoke rolled her eyes and stroked Fuffy's head gently. "Go wash the bite, it will be better within two days, nothing to worry about." she mumbled, glancing at the others who were watching with small smiles on their faces on the couch. "Breakfast anyone?" Tallahassee rolled his eyes and complained about the bite all the way to the bathroom.

"Oh my God." said Roanoke when everyone gathered to scrounge in the kitchen. "The butter and bread both expire the day after tomorrow." she said, still in awe. "Who wants cinnamon toast?" she asked happily. "Oh, come on, next you're gonna tell me that cinnamon toast is your specialty and because you put it in the toaster, it'll come out better than if anyone else would." remarked Tallahassee rolling his eyes. Roanoke narrowed her eyes at him. "Who says I use a toaster?" she asked. "I use the oven and I do it a little differently." she said cleverly. "How the hell can you make toast any better than anyone else?! What are you, some sort of food witch or somethin'?!" Roanoke smirked. "Or something." she said, grabbing the bread out of it's plastic wrapping and placing each slice evenly apart on a cooking tray. She then got the butter out of the fridge, which still surprisingly worked, and a butter knife. She spread a thin layer out on each slice of bread and she put the tray in the oven. "You've gotta be kiddin' me! With only that much butter, it'll melt in two seconds!" he complained. "That is how I make it, that is how my grandmother made it and so on and so forth and every time, it turned out perfect and delicious, so unless you prefer dry, expired cereal as your yummy way to start the day, I suggest you shut that southern trap of yours." said Roanoke coldly, taking the cinnamon-sugar out of a high cabinet above the fridge. "Um, Roanoke, the toast is steaming." Roanoke turned her head only slightly. "Good." Columbus looked at her weird but after staying with Roanoke for a while, you learn to stop asking and just go with it. After another minute of watching the butter melt, much to Tallahassee's dislike, Roanoke pulled out the tray and started to shake a lot of cinnamon-sugar on to each piece. "Dig in." she finally said. Each grabbed a piece of toast and they all swooned on how it tasted when it began to melt in their mouths.

After breakfast, Wichita followed Roanoke into her room. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, keep cookin' like that girl and you'll have Florida eatin' out of your hands... literally probably." whispered Wichita when they were going down the hall. Roanoke rolled her eyes. "Who says I want that? I'm fine like I am and I told you it was a miniscule crush, nothing more." she whispered back and opening the door to her room. Wichita showed herself in and flopped down on the bed. "You just make yourself at home don't you?" asked Roanoke. Wichita didn't respond, she just stared up at the poster-covered ceiling. Roanoke grumbled to herself and shut the door behind her. "The house has water, if you want a shower do it now!" she yelled so the whole house could here. She then heard a struggle, Little Rock and Tallahassee yelling, and the two rumbling down the hall towards the bathroom. She heard a thud. "Tallahassee just crashed into the wall, heh, heh, that corner's a doozie." giggled Roanoke. Her ears listened intently. Little Rock got to the bathroom first. Tallahassee's banging on the door, he stood back, he's yelling and... ooh! Lil' Rock just opened the door and smashed it in his face!" she laughed. Wichita studied Roanoke. "How do you know?" she asked. "I've spent my whole life here pretty much, if I don't know what every sound is and where everything is, I must be either really stupid or careless. Like, I'd know the difference between my mom and dad's creaky door and the sound the air conditioner makes when it turns on. You just know these things after staying in a place in a really long time, especially if you really like the place you're at." she smiled. "Oh." said Wichita sadly. "Well, I wouldn't know about anything like that, me and Little Rock were always moving with our parents and when we left, we did less of staying in one place, so... you're lucky... to have, y'know, had a good family and stuff." she said. Roanoke smiled gently at Wichita. "I don't really know what to say to that really, I'm normally not good at this sort of thing, but, you two turned out really well if I may say so." Wichita looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." Roanoke gave a polite nod. "You've raised her your best and you've done really well with her." Wichita gave a 'thank you' nod and turned back to staring at the Three Days Grace poster that was above her.

The rest of the day was kind of awkward and it was all like a blur but each second was playing in slow motion for Roanoke. They took showers, hung out in the living room, Roanoke and Columbus had a Neverwinter Nights online tournament and Roanoke beat Columbus to a pulp, this gave Tallahassee the right to call her a nerd and in turn gave Roanoke the right to have Fluffy bite his head later, which he resented greatly. And soon, it was time for them to leave and Roanoke to stay. The four were on the doorstep and none of them seemed to want to leave. Even Tallahassee, he was just better at hiding it than the others. Roanoke stood on the inside and all of them were staring at Roanoke and she was staring back. Little Rock was about to say something, but Wichita stopped her. "Goodbye." she said. "Bye." Roanoke said hesitantly. Columbus gave a small wave and mumbled a goodbye. Little Rock rushed in and gave Roanoke a big hug. "Bye sweetie." said Roanoke, stroking Little Rock's brown hair. "Bye." she mumbled into Roanoke's shirt. She released from Roanoke's grasp and backed up beside Tallahassee. Wichita stepped forward and hugged her as well. "Will you stay strong to your promise?" Roanoke whispered into Wichita's ear. "I'll tell those skanks what you said, and if you want I'll just use them as zombie bait." she whispered back. Roanoke giggled. "Thanks." she said. Wichita tried to hold back tears and she stepped back into place beside her sister. Roanoke took a step forward and gave Columbus a small hug and a pat on the back. After Columbus' hug, she stepped back and her and Tallahassee just stared at each other awkwardly. Roanoke finally chose to stick out her hand. Tallahassee hesitantly reached out and shook it firmly. "I, um, I'm sorry about the bites, they don't hurt that bad." she said, inside, counting how many seconds their hands touched. Tallahassee nodded and turned a bit. "Well, we best be headin' out." he said. "Right." Roanoke said, choking back tears along with Wichita and Little Rock. "So, bye." said Tallahassee, heading for the van. The others slowly followed. Roanoke suddenly realized something and rushed into the living room. She grabbed her sword out of the corner and dashed out the door. The girls' faces brightened when they saw Roanoke head out of the house with her sword. Roanoke rushed over to the driver's side and offered the sword to Tallahassee. "Here." she said, out of breath. Tallahassee looked at her strange. "I haven't been trained with it since my sensei died, and I think you'd be better with it than me." she said. Tallahassee hesitantly took the sword and swung it out of it's sheath. He gave a small smile as he swung it through the air. Roanoke couldn't help but smile back at him. "Goodbye." she said and she walked back into the house. The others looked a bit crushed but what did they expect, she'd been planning to leave since day one and she never had changed her mind. Tallahassee stared after her until she disappeared into the house. He slid the sword back into it's case and hopped into the van. He could feel the tension in the van weighing on him. He finally snapped. "Look, she don't wanna come and that's that! Let the chick do whatever! If you think that halfway to Maryland I'm gonna turn around and get her again, you're wrong!" he yelled, grabbing the steering wheel and leaving for good.

Roanoke stood in her house, alone and cold. "Now how to do this." she pondered, thinking of a way to get it over with. She didn't like the cutting thing, that crap hurt. She let the ideas run through her head. Get eaten? No. Drown? Definitely not. Overdose? Hm... "Sounds good to me." she grumbled.

Meanwhile, Wichita was thinking intently in the back seat. Where was Roanoke planning on going or doing? Why didn't she leave when they left? Hold on... she wanted to give away her stuff, she kept mumbling to herself about where she was going, she... "Hey Florida." she said. Tallahassee grunted. "When we were back at the hotel, did you see Roanoke do anything strange?" she asked. Tallahassee sighed but thought about an answer anyway. "Well, the night we were there I saw her comin' out of the lobby bathroom actin' all weird and askin' me stuff but other than that no." he said. "What did she ask you?" asked Wichita eagerly. "She asked me some sort of crap like 'do you think physical or emotional pain hurts more' or somethin' like that, why?" Wichita thought for a moment. "When you went in there to use the bathroom the next morning, did you see anything?" Tallahassee looked at her strangely in the rear-view mirror but answered anyway. "I saw some blood on the floor, but it was just probably from a zombie er somethin'." Wichita's eyes widened. "Was it... fresh?" she asked quietly. "Kinda. Why, Wichita?" he asked more seriously. "Give me the wheel!" she screamed, lunging towards the front seats. "What the _hell_, woman?!" Tallahasseee yelled, slamming his foot on the brakes. "She was cutting herself! Give me the wheel, Tallahassee!" She shouted, climbing into his seat, despite his profane comments. "Why woman, let the chick slit her wrists! It don't concern us!"

"Tallahassee!" Wichita said gravely, looking him in the eyes. "She is going to kill herself." she said sternly. Tallahassee went pale and without another word he got out and got into the back seat beside Little Rock. Wichita turned the wheel as far as it would go and she floored it.

Roanoke stared at the bottle of painkillers. Oh they were painkillers all right. She poured herself a glass of water and said a prayer.

Wichita looked at the street sign. "Almost there." she whispered to herself.

Roanoke swallowed hard, she couldn't get herself to open the case. Her shaking hand reached out for it. She grabbed the bottle and closed her eyes, she slowly turned the cap. She jumped up suddenly when she heard someone pull into the driveway. "Ah crap! What are they doing back?!" she exclaimed, quickly putting the bottle back in a random cabinet and slamming the door shut. "Poker face, put on your poker face." Roanoke mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath and grabbing the glass, acting like she was about to take a sip of water. At that moment, Wichia burst through the door. "Roanoke!" she yelled. "What?!" Roanoke yelled back, putting a startled look on her face. "What are you... doing?" asked Wichita, noticing that Roanoke was acting totally normal and all she was doing was having a drink. Wichita's brow furrowed. "What?" Roanoke repeated. "I was just--"

"Wichita, you better not have dragged our asses back here fer nothing!" bellowed Tallahassee from behind her. It didn't phase Wichita and she took another step inside. She noticed that the cabinet above Roanoke was slightly open. She walked towards it, pushed by Roanoke and swung open the cabinet. She found the single bottle of pills among silverware. "That's an odd place to put a case of pills, don't you think?" she asked seriously to Roanoke, who looked defeated. Wichita sighed. She grabbed Roanoke's wrist and dragged her into her room.

* * *

Ah, yes, another cliff hanger indeed! Sorry guys, I just had to end it there! ;p

Tallahassee: so brocoli-head over here just attempted suicide. Great.

Roanoke: .....

Little Rock: um... so.. yeah, please review you guys!

Roanoke: or Fluffy will be coming to get you.

Columbus: Make sure you lock your doors and windows, sanitize your hands, remember rule number 1 and review please!

Author: Indeed.


	13. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Roanoke, though I wish I owned Tallahassee.**

**I'd like to thank my fans. **

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

"Roanoke, why would you try and do that? I don't see how anyone could gain anything by killing themselves." said Wichita gently. Roanoke cringed. "Please tell me, Roanoke, is it because of us?" A look of pain washed over Roanoke's face. "No! Of course not! Believe me, nothing you guys do could ever make me.... do that." she said. "Then why'd you do it?!" Wichita looked insulted, like it was her fault Roanoke would do something like this. "I've been planning this before you guys came along, I couldn't stay in a world with no people or... anything! The world has turned to hell and I couldn't take it! I seriously thought I was the last person on earth!" Ronaoke said. Wichita calmed a bit. "Did you have second thoughts... ever?" she asked. "Yes, only when I ran into you guys. I swear, you guys seriously made this decision for me, but Wichita, I had no one to live for." she said solemnly. Wichita cringed. "Well now you do, Roanoke! You have us, we would live for you." Roanoke nodded, knowing it was true. She thought for a minute, she just realized that she could live for them. She could do that. She was worried about becoming weak when surrounded by zombies, but she could hopefully deal with it. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I had you guys. Wow, I'm so stupid." she mumbled, her eyes getting glassy. "No you're not, you're just worried, I've seen people that were handling the apocalypse a lot worse than you are." said Wichita. "Gee, thanks." Roanoke let out a dry laugh. "It's just, y'know, the world will never be normal again, I mean, things are just so--"

"Stop being the harbinger of doom, Roanoke. We all know that the world will never be the same again, but we have hope." said Wichita calmly. Roanoke sighed. "I have hope too, now, anyway. Thank you, Wichita, for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Roanoke smiled. Wichita smiled too and hugged her friend tightly.

"Wrists please." she said suddenly, pulling away from Roanoke and directing towards her wrists lazily. Roanoke rolled her eyes and pulled up her sleeves. Wichita saw only one, fresh cut on her wrist, nothing more. Wichita gave her a 'when did you do this' look. Roanoke pulled her sleeves back down. "I did this one on accident, stupid Tallahassee scared the crap out of me when I was in the bathroom and the knife cut me." she explained. "I don't get why you like him." said Wichita. "He didn't mean to make me do this, he didn't even know." replied Roanoke. "No, not about the cut, just in general." she shrugged. Roanoke stood up off the bed. "I don't know why I do, I just do." she said. "I just think it's weird." Wichita said. "What do you want me to do? You think it would be less weird if I liked Columbo instead?" Roanoke inquired. Wichita made a face of detest. "Oooh, so Columbus is your property eh? I'll stay off it then, don't worry though, young and jumpy aren't my type." she smiled genuinely. "Oh, and twinkie-obsessed and loud is?" said Wichita slyly. "Shut up." Roanoke grumbled. Wichita laughed

"I should apologize to the others." Roanoke said, walking towards the door. Wichita only nodded and held back to hang out and wait in Roanoke's old room. Roanoke shuffled into the hall and inched her way towards the living room, where Little Rock sat on the couch and Columbus was by the window, chewing nervously on his hoodie string. "Hey." Roanoke mumbled. Little Rock arose from her seat with a worried look on her face and Columbus let the cotton string fall from his mouth. "Um, I wanted to apologize for my stupid behavior, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble and if the offer's still up I... wouldn't mind joining the crew." she said, letting a slight blush creep across her face. Little Rock's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran to Roanoke and gave her a huge hug. Roanoke stroked Little Rock's hair and she smiled softly at Columbus, who nodded and smiled back. "Um, where's Tallahassee?" she asked. Columbus' face turned a bit sadder as he pointed lazily at the hallway. "On the back porch." he said, seeming as if he could care less. "Oh." breathed Roanoke, releasing Little Rock. Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway.

She approached the back door hesitantly and let her hand rest on the handle. She took a deep breath as she proceeded to push open the door, letting a fresh gust of fresh autumn air into the house. She stepped out onto the porch to find Tallahassee with his back facing the door and his legs dangling over the edge of the wooden porch/deck. She shut the door silently and walked as quiet as humanly possible towards him. When she stood beside him, he didn't look up. She sat down beside him and waited awkwardly for him to say something.

"So what are you? Some sort of green lemming?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the sunset that was happening beautifully right before their eyes. "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I know I wasted your time today, the others say I didn't but I know you're more straight-forward than that." she said. "I can't believe I didn't see that I had something to live for, something I had all along but was too stupid to see." Tallahassee side-glanced at her. "And what was that?" he asked. "You." she whispered. Tallahassee jumped back and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Roanoke looked at him and began to laugh her head off. "Not you you retard! All of you, you all offered me happiness and I chucked it away for some stupid plot to end it all." she explained, whilst wiping tears that had formed from laughing so hard. Tallahassee grunted and resumed his former sitting position. The two sat in another moment of silence.

"So this the first time you tried to kill yerself?" asked Tallahassee. Ronaoke nodded. "Yeah, I've never even thought of it before." she said in a 'to-tell-you-the-truth' sort of way. "You ever try to kill yourself?" she asked him. He chuckled. "No. I've thought about it once er twice, but no."

"Why did you want to?" she asked. "My wife was an ass and the other time was when she left me with my...." he paused. Roanoke nodded with wide, interested eyes, urging for him to continue. "My dog." he finally said. Roanoke made a confused sort of face but mentally shrugged it off.

"I hate skanks." said Roanoke, completely out of the blue. Tallahassee laughed. "Do I wanna know?" he asked. Roanoke smiled but it quickly faded. "I hate women who treat their men like crap. They use them and their money, the men give them everything they want then they take off onto the next one." she explained grumpily. "Yeah." said Tallahassee. "I treated her like the queen, I loved her but she ended up treatin' me like crap, leavin' me to wonder 'where did I go wrong?'" he sighed. "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong, you seem like you loved her and cared for her, it's just, some girls are asses and you can give 'em a million bucks and they still ain't happy. Me? I was always easy to please. Even now." she said. Tallahassee nodded in understanding.

"Pretty, ain't it?" he asked, nodding his head towards the sunset. Roanoke nodded and leaned back on her hands like Tallahassee was. At least he had a hat to protect his eyes from the setting sun. Tallahassee noticed the funny look on her face, for she was squinting. He chuckled. "Ain't no use in tryin' to look at it if it blinds ya, spinach-head." he said humorously. Ronaoke glared at him as best she could in the sun. He laughed again and took his hat off his head, placing it at a wierd angle on her head. "There, you now look ten times better." he joked. "Because I stopped squinting or because I'm wearin' your hat?" she inquired curiously. He chuckled. "The latter." he said, smirking. Ronaoke sneered. "You're borrowin' that, ya hear?  
As soon as that sun sets, it's mine again, and so help me, if there is a single green hair in it, I'll--" Roanoke laughed happily and tilted her head to the side in delight. "You know, I think I've made your hat ten times prettier." she said. "Who the hell says I want my hat to be pretty?" he asked. In response, she thumped him on the forehead. "The hell was that for?!" he growled, rubbing his head. She giggled again. "So you think it's funny?" he said with humor and frustration. She nodded, still laughing. "Really? I can laugh too! See, this is funny!" he exclaimed, as he began to tickle her without pity. She howled with laughter and she soon lost the ability to breath. In defense, she took his hat off her head and tossed it into the middle of the yard. Tallahassee stared after it. "Y'know, that's real mature, I hope you think you accomplished something." he said sarcastically, getting off of her and leaping off the porch to retrieve his hat.

He bent over, picked up his hat, and stood back up to face a zombie on the other side of the fence that went around the back yard. His eyes widened as it growled. Roanoke's after-giggles had vanished immediately as she saw the zombie. Two words. Oh crap.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Tallahassee: time to nut up or shut up.**

**Roanoke: oh crap, what'll I do?**

**Little Rock: will she kick zombie butt?**

**Wichita: or will she turn into a frail coward once again?**

**Columbus: read, review, and find out!**


	14. Of Violence and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Zland, or any songs that may have been used in chapters, thank you.**

**I like this chapter and I hope you will too! Please review!**

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 14: Of Violence and Friendship

"Time to nut up or shut up!" yelled Tallahassee, grabbing a nearby rake and digging it into the zombie's face. "Little Rock! Columbus! Go get the stuff together! I gotta feelin' we're gonna be swarmed!" yelled Tallahassee. Little Rock and Columbus ran outside but ran back inside at Tallahassee's orders. Wichita walked out onto the porch to find Roanoke frozen in her spot, eyes wide with fear and confusion. Wichita walked up beside her and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you want to be a coward again? When you could always impress Florida?" she said in a barely audible voice.

Roanoke stood up abruptly and walked like the terminator over to a nearby shed. She went inside and in a matter of seconds, she was standing in the doorway holding a shovel and a weed hacker, oh, and to add a nice touch, lightning flashed. Roanoke threw the weed hacker to Tallahassee, who luckily caught it, and she sprinted at another zombie with her shovel. Roanoke began to bash the undead's head in with her garden tool and Tallahassee was mowing a zombie's face off. After he did so, he walked over to Roanoke who was still beating the zombie's head in, even though it was clearly dead, she showed no mercy. "I think it's dead." said Tallahassee bluntly. "Think so?" asked Roanoke plainly, pulling back her shovel and stepping back to examine her work. "Y'know, if you tilt your head a bit, the part right there, no, there, it kind of looks like a pony." said Roanoke, pointing at the corpse. Tallahassee tilted his head. "Yeah, I think you're right." Wichita laughed but the moment was to be disturbed quickly, for night was upon them and it was beginning to rain heavily.

"We got everything!" yelled Columbus from the door. "Good, let's go!" They ran inside and Roanoke had convinced them to stay for another minute so she could gather things that were sentimental and valuable to her. She gathered a half bag's worth of things from her room and she also grabbed all of her karate weapons from the den. They were about to leave when Roanoke stopped short. "Wait! I forgot Fluffy!" Tallahassee rolled his eyes. "We don't have time to get the snake right now!" Roanoke shook her head. "We can't just leave him! I want to bring her!" Tallahassee made a face. "No way we are bringing that thing with us!"

"I've had her since I was sixteen! I--" Tallahassee stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't, come on, I'm sure your snake will be alright, they fend fer themselves don't they?" he asked. Roanoke gave a solid nod. "You're right, let's go." Wichita gave a faint smile in the background and they all ran out to the van. "Just in time!" Tallahassee shouted, looking at a small group of zombies closing in. "Floor it!" Roanoke yelled to Wichita. "Don't have to tell me twice." Wichita mumbled before speeding out of Roanoke for good.

"Sixty-four bottles of booze on the wall! Sixty--"

"Okay! We get it! There's lots of booze on the wall! Shut up about it! Some people are trying to sleep!" yelled Columbus. Tallahassee thumped Columbus upside the head and Little Rock stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just upset 'cause you can't drink any! Ya sissy!" sneered Roanoke. Tallahassee laughed. "Whatever." mumbled Columbus before getting comfortable again. He closed his eyes and Tallahassee put his finger over his lips and motioned for the others to lean in towards Columbus. Everyone did so and Tallahassee counted backwards from three on his fingers. On one, they all began to sing really loudly in Columbus' ears. "Sixty-four bottles of booze! Take one down--"

"Aaargh!" Columbus threw his jacket over his head and covered his ears. The gang burst out laughing and Tallahassee was in stitches. "Raise your hand if you wanna spend the rest of the ride picking on Ohio over here!" Everyone but Columbus raised their hands. "Aye!" Roanoke giggled. "All who appose?" Columbus lazily raised his hand and mumbled from under his jacket. "Nay!" Everyone laughed again and after a few jokes, the gang began to settle down and have some normal conversations.

"So, you can tell by the weather that it's almost Christmas time!" said Little Rock. "What about Thanksgiving?" asked Wichita from the wheel. "I really don't think that there's anything left to be thankful for." mumbled Roanoke. "Well, then we'll have a small dinner, light a candle and call it Thanksgiving." smiled Wichita. "Now no one mention Halloween, I think we've all had enough of that holiday!" Tallahassee laughed at Roanoke's comment. "What if all these zombies were actually just people in costumes?" he asked playfully. "Well, then we'd be going to hell." Roanoke said. "Hah, hah! Highway to hell! Highw--"

"Don't start." said Roanoke, putting her finger in Tallahassee's face. "Anyway, do any of you guys wanna celebrate Christmas!" asked Little Rock. Roanoke chuckled. "Not any time soon, Lil' Rock, I just don't see me singing carols around a tree in the next couple months." Tallahassee nodded in agreement. Little Rock frowned. "Sorry, chick, I might get you a little somethin'- somethin'." Roanoke winked at Little Rock. "Hmm, what about birthdays?" asked Wichita, a curious glint in her eye. Roanoke looked up in thought and Tallahassee scratched his chin. Both had intense looks of thought plastered on their faces. "We could arrange that." they both finally said in unison, with both of their signature smirks. Roanoke looked at Tallahassee. "How old are you?" she asked. Tallahassee chuckled. "Old enough." Roanoke made a face. "Fine, I won't tell you how old I am then." she said like a spoiled brat. "Like I need to know that to get you in--"

"Twelve year old awake and in the vicinity!" shouted Wichita, glaring at the two in the rear-view mirror. The two glanced at Little Rock who had a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked. Roanoke's eyes widened and she leaned forward and grabbed Wichita by the collar of her shirt. "You haven't told her?" she whispered. "No! She's twelve!" Roanoke rolled her eyes. "I was ten when I found out!"

"Yeah, well you're not in charge of my little sister!"

"I was just assuming she'd know! I mean, after all the cons you two have pulled, you had to have pulled one on a guy sooner or later!"

"Look, that's not the point! She'll know sooner or later, until then though, please refrain from your raunchy comments with Tallahassee!" Wichita hissed. Roanoke sighed and slumped back into her seat. Tallahassee scoffed and Roanoke snapped her head in his direction. "What?" Tallahassee shrugged and his smile faded a bit. "Nuthin'." he said, taking his hat off and beginning to play with it. "Oh it's somethin'." Roanoke said slyly. Tallahassee shook his head slowly. "Drop it." he said. Roanoke made a face but ignored it and decided it woud be best to get back on subject. "So... birthdays. What are we gunna do?" she asked. "We could pull it off, we just need to know each other's birthdays." said Wichita. Little Rock's face lit up. "Okay, me first! June eighth is my birthday!" Roanoke nodded. "April first for me." she said. "No way! Your birthday is on April Fool's day?" said Wichita. Roanoke nodded. "The doctors weren't joking... well, they were, they made a very mean joke about how I had some sort of disorder, my mom nearly had a friggen' heart attack and when they said they were joking my dad was about to kill them." she laughed. The others laughed too. "That's funny, my birthday? September fourteenth." said Wichita. They all looked to Tallahassee. He sighed. "July twenty-ninth." he said. "Okay, so the nearest birthday is... me!" said Roanoke cheerily. Tallahassee grunted and smirked when he remembered that Columbus was still sleeping. "Who wants to ask Nerd-face over here what his birthday is?" he asked. Roanoke smirked. She leaned in towards Columbus and poked him. "Hey Columbus!" she fake-whispered. Columbus grunted. "When's your birthday?" He grunted again in response. The other four laughed and Roanoke leaned her head back against the seat. Her eyes began to close. She let out a yawn fit for a lion and curled her legs up into the seat. Little Rock followed in the suit and cuddled up against the door, falling asleep as well. Tallahassee yawned and tilted his head to the side. He soon, nodded off.

Roanoke woke up and looked at the car clock. It was four in the morning. She noticed a weight on her shoulder and that her head was leaning on something. She looked down to find Tallahassee's head on her shoulder and her head on his. She gave an almost nonexistent smile but on the inside, she was blushing. She remembered that Wichita was driving and she decided to trade places with her before Wichita fell asleep. She looked in the rear view mirror just as she felt as if the van was swerving a bit, which was normal since it was raining but Roanoke had a bad feeling. She saw that Wichita's eyes were fluttering open and closed and Roanoke lunged forward. "Wichi--" she started but it was too late, the van swerved off the road and into what Roanoke assumed to be a ditch. She blacked out.

Roanoke's eyes fluttered open and she looked around to the best of her ability. She could tell she was at an awkward angle and nothing seemed right-side-up. She felt something heavy on top of her and her eyes widened when whatever it was began to stir. "Tallahassee?" she wanted to yell but she was almost positive that it sounded more like a pained groan. "Roanoke? You okay?" came Tallahassee's gruff voice. "I think so, I dunno, I can't feel anything." she said, a hint of fright in her voice. "Hold on." Tallahassee positioned himself so that his hands were on either side of Roanoke, his hands being supported on the door frame. He lifted most of his weight off of Roanoke and she could ease up a bit. "Oh my God!" she whispered. "What?" asked Tallahassee. "Little Rock was beside me and the door's open! And we're... what are we?" Tallahassee looked around, he saw a figure that looked like Columbus in the passenger's seat and he couldn't make out what would look like Wichita. "Horizontal apparantly." he grumbled. Roanoke groaned and held her hand up to her head to hold a sudden searing pain. She examined her hand and saw that it was dark and wet, she also felt a warm liquid oozing down the side of her face. "Crap!" she snarled. "What?" Roanoke pressed her hand as hard as she could to her forehead. "My head!" Tallahassee reacted. "Whoa there! Easy now, somethin' may be wrong with that cabbage head of yours, just hold on." he said. "Can you move your arms?" he asked. Roanoke nodded. "Good, now, I want you to hold onto that door and I'm gonna unbuckle your seatbelt, when I do, you're gonna drop from what it looks like so I need you to hold on alright?" Roanoke nodded and got a good grip on the ajar door, despite her stinging head. Tallahassee felt along her waist until he found the button. He pushed it and the belt came loose. As he said, she dropped and yelped as she slid across the leather seats and out the door. Despite all warnings in movies, she looked down. She saw a small, dark figure on the ground and a larger figure not too far from it. She looked around. It seemed as if they had fallen off a hill and they were stuck between the hill and a tree. The van was totaled from what she knew and the ground was a long ways away. "What's it like?" asked Tallahassee from inside. "Wierd, it feels like I'm in a friggin' film!" Tallahassee paused. "Do ya see the girls?" he asked. "I think that's them on the ground." Tallahassee made a face. "Ground?" he questioned curiously with a hint of caution in his southern voice. "Yeah, from here, it's about a ten foot drop! We're caught in between a tree and a hill!" she explained. "Alright, uh, look, can you get yourself down by using the tree?" Tallahassee asked, inching his way a bit towards her door. "It should be easy, everything's pretty much layed out for me but the problem is, I can't feel my legs, it's like they aren't even there, I can't move them." Tallahassee bit his lip. "Okay, I gotta check on Columbus, can you hang there for a bit more 'til I figure something out?" Roanoke sighed. "It's not like I have a choice, but if I were any other girl, I'd be down by now, so you're lucky." she said.

Tallahassee fought gravity and set his foot on the side of the driver's seat. He held onto the passenger's seat with one hand and he pushed on the door on his side with the other. He swung the door open and and he climbed out of the van. He stuck his head out of the door opening and looked around. Roanoke was right, the passenger's side was level with the hill and the other side was completely facing the ground. He climbed out of the van and crawled until he was on the solid ground of the hill. Tallahassee sighed and he crawled over to Columbus' door. He reached inside the broken window and unlocked the door. He flung the door open and he dragged Columbus out of the car. He layed him flat on his back on the hill.

"Columbus! Columbus!" Tallahassee persisted as he slapped Columbus' face gently. Columbus' eyes fluttered open and he moaned. "Wh-what happened?" he asked, his words a bit slurred. "Car crash. Now, are you okay, 'cause I gotta go help Roanoke." said Tallahassee. Columbus nodded. "Just a few cuts as far as I can tell." he responded. Tallahassee nodded. "I need you to get to the bottom of the hill, under the car, I don't want you hangin' around all vulnerable and stuff up here." Columbus nodded and slowly picked himself up, nothing ached too bad so he was in the clear. Tallahassee carefully out of the van and handed it to Ohio. He then sprinted down the hill. When he was under the car, he looked up at Roanoke who was still holding onto the car door.

"Hey, if you could jump down, I could catch you!" Tallahassee said to her. Roanoke thought for a moment. "Well, it's dark out, you may not be able to catch me! It's a friggin' ten foot drop, Tallahassee! What if I just waited for the feeling in my legs to come back, I could climb down then!" Tallahassee shook his head out of impatience. "No tellin' when the feelin' will come back, and by then, the feeling in your arms could be gone! Just jump! Trust me!" Roanoke took a deep breath and fought her conscience. She released her fingers and she fell. She didn't scream but she had to hold her breath to keep from doing so. She fell for what seemed like forever until she met a comfortable feeling that made her relax. She inhaled a nice-smelling scent and she honestly thought for a moment that she was in heaven. She opened her eyes and saw that Tallahassee had caught her and was holding her bridal-style. Tallahassee set her down on the ground gently. "You okay?" he asked gently. Roanoke nodded. "Come on, we gotta help the girls." She said, nodding in the direction of the motionless figures on the ground not too far from where they were now. Tallahassee nodded and dashed to the figure of Little Rock while Roanoke crawled over to Wichita.

"She's breathing!" said Tallahassee. Roanoke let out a sigh of relief and turned Wichita over onto her back. Roanoke assumed she had some broken bones but the crook in Wichita's nose was obvious. Roanoke checked for a pulse and she had one. She let out another breath she'd been holding in. "Come on, Wichita. Wake up!" Roanoke urged, slapping her face as Tallahassee did earlier to Columbus. Wichita's eyes shot open and she immediately sat upright. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Wichita! It's okay! Calm down, I don't know what's wrong with ya." cooed Roanoke, setting Wichita back down onto her back. Tears began to form in Wichita's eyes. "My sister?" she choked. "I think she's doing okay. Hold on. Tallahassee! What's the 411 on Little Rock?" Roanoke hissed to where she assumed Tallahassee was. "She's good, still unconscious but I don't feel any broken bones or nothin'!" Roanoke gave a faint smile to Wichita. "See? Just relax." Roanoke began to feel Wichita's ribs and nothing felt wrong, she moved onto her arms legs and hips and detected nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, the diagnosis? A broken nose and some major bruising, you're gonna be fine." said Roanoke. Wichita nodded and tried to sit up again. She winced when the muscles in her abdomen had to work. "Yeah, there are gonna be bruises the size of Texas right around in there so take it easy."

Roanoke tested her legs and she still couldn't feel them, so she crawled over to where Tallahassee and Little Rock were, Wichita followed and she could see that Columbus was there too.

"How is she?" asked Wichita. "Okay, she's just gotta wake up." said Columbus. "Little Rock! Little Rock! Come on, wake up!" urged Wichita and Roanoke. Little Rock groaned and they all leaned forward. Little Rock stirred and everyone held their breath. Little Rock opened her eyes and everyone let out the breath they were holding in. Wichita hugged her sister tightly and Little Rock hugged back. "Anythin' wrong, Pipsqueak?" asked Tallahassee. "My ankle and wrist sting, and my head hurts." Tallahassee nodded. "Yeah, all of our heads hurt, probably whiplash er somethin'. You probably have sprained joints, but we'll put pressure on those later." Little Rock nodded and sat up all the way. "Look," Tallahassee sighed, "We gotta get the guns and find a nearby place to stay until the sun comes up. We can't take shelter in the van obviously and we're sitting ducks at the moment." Everyone nodded in agreement and Tallahassee got up to go salvage some guns from the van.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

** I know! Cliffhanger! i'm evil! Anyway! I hoped you liked it!**

**Roanoke: Please review!**

**Tallahassee: Or we'll find you.**

**Little Rock: and wreck your car.**

**Wichita: and ransack your house.**

**Columbus: and take your cat.**


	15. Double Trouble

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 15: Double Trouble

Roanoke fell to the ground and all heads turned to her. Columbus walked to her and grabbed her arm gently. "You okay?"

"I dunno, I still can't feel my legs. I'm sorry for being so weak." she said sadly. "Roanoke, you're not weak, you just got out of a car crash, no one can blame you for being a bit weak." Columbus reassured her. Roanoke gave a small nod and tried standing again. She immediately collapsed. "God, I could use some doughnuts." she mumbled. "Doughnuts? How could you be thinking about doughnuts at a time like this? It's six in the morning, we can't see anything, we don't know when we could be swarmed, all our stuff is back in the van and all you can think about is doughnuts?" Everyone was shocked by Tallahassee's random, deep outburst, but of course, there's alway another motive when it comes to Tallahassee. "You should be thinkin' about Twinkies! They are the ultimate stress reliever!" Everyone moaned and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Twinkies? You've got to be kidding me, doughnuts are beast, there's a reason they have a Dunkin' Doughnuts and not an all Twinkie store!" Roanoke protested, sticking her tongue out at Florida. "That, my dear, is a crime in itself! There should be a Twinkie store!"

"Yes, well, when the world begins to slowly re-establish itself and human life is at large again, they might build a Twinkie store in your honor. But right now, we only have Dunkin's." said Roanoke. Tallahassee grumbled to himself and Columbus tried to pick Roanoke up. "You're heavy." he said. Roanoke hit him upside the head. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Well she does like doughnuts." butt in Tallahassee. Roanoke glared at him.

Columbus managed to pick Roanoke up but dropped her after a few steps.

"Ouch! What the heck, Columbus! God, Wichita, I hope you don't get stuck in a life or death situation with him!" Roanoke snapped, pointing her finger at Columbus. "I'm so sorry, Roanoke, I-"

"Step aside, she needs a man to carry her." said Tallahassee lazily, walking to Roanoke and scooping her up to carry her bridal style. Roanoke thanked the universe that the darkness hid her faint blush.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Wichita, finally asking the question that no one had the guts to ask. The group thought in silence. "Guess we try and find shelter, a house nearby maybe, and stick it out 'til morning, then we'll trek back to the van and get some stuff that isn't crushed."

"Yeah, we'll succeed with that." said Tallahassee sarcastically. "The car is completely on it's side _and_, that tree back there is the only thing holding it up, and it doesn't look too sturdy at all." he said doubtfully. "He's right. I don't think that that's the brightest idea." said Roanoke. "But we have ammo, guns, supplies, food, everything is in that van!" protested Columbus. "He's got a point too." said Wichita. "It would be a different story if the van was on solid ground, but it isn't, so their isn't much we can do." Roanoke sighed. "I don't like believing it, I have valuable things in my duffel bag." she said sadly. "We all do." Roanoke looked at Columbus strangely. "I mean, in our own bags." he clarified. Roanoke gave a lazy nod and turned back to the main subject. "We can get guns and stuff from houses and stores, we can't find sentimental objects in any of those." Roanoke argued. She had a point, a good one. "I guess... we could come back tomorrow and try and fish some things out." Tallahassee finally settled on an agreeable point. The group didn't argue and agreed.

"Hey, look, there's a house!" said Roanoke, pointing towards a darker spot in the night... er, morning. It was a house. A small little house that seemed untouched by everything, no windows were broken and everything seemed fine. Tallahassee pulled out a gun anyway, you could never be too safe in Zombieland.

The gang made their way to the house and Tallahassee whistled a random tune, no zombies came out . The five went into the house and Tallahassee browsed around, not finding any zombies. Roanoke was set on the couch and she massaged her legs, hoping to get some feeling back into them. Little Rock sat in an armchair and Wichita put Ziploc bags full of ice on her sister's wrist and ankle. She then proceeded to take care of her nose, but every time she got close to snapping it back in place, she chickened out at the pain and sound. Talla finally came over and snapped it back for her, it wasn't as bad as she expected but it would be sore for a while. Columbus had an ice pack on his head and was pouring iodine on a huge slice just above his knee. Tallahassee took some pain relievers and twisted his shoulder in circles until something made a sickening pop. Roanoke and Wichita were slack-jawed and Tallahassee shrugged. "It was just out of socket, nothing too bad." Roanoke and Wichita exchanged glances that just screamed, 'You gotta be kiddin' me'.

After a few minutes of getting themselves relaxed, they heard a thud from above, dust fell from the ceiling. Everyone automatically grabbed for a gun and they heard softer thuds following that one. Everyone held in a breath and heard what sounded like feet going down stairs. But Tallahassee checked the house, he didn't remember spotting any stairs. "The roof?" whispered Little Rock. "It doesn't sound zomb." hissed Roanoke. Zombie's steps were more reckless and all over the place. They then heard what sounded like a door opening and they all cocked their guns. They aimed their weapons down the main hallway. They heard some more footsteps and suddenly, the five found themselves looking at two people that were armed to the teeth, but they outnumbered them anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Who're you?" asked the boy of the two, aiming his gun at Tallahassee. Roanoke didn't like that. "People from a place, who're you?" snapped Roanoke sarcastically, aiming her gun at the girl who stood beside her companion. "Don't get a smart mouth, little girl, we asked you a question." the blonde girl snarled. "Hey, back off!" hissed Wichita. "I'm Wichita." she said in a negotiable voice. "What kind of name is that?" snapped the girl. "We don't use names, we use the names of places we're either from, or headed. And this is Little Rock, Roanoke, Columbus, and Tallahassee. We don't want any trouble, we didn't know anyone was here, and if you don't want us here, we can leave as quickly as we came." The two thought for a moment and the boy lowered his gun, a sly grin spread across his face. "We're sorry, can never be too careful, y'know? If yer goin' by places, I guess I'm Detroit, and this is Sacramento." the boy said. "Who said I wanted to be Sacramento!" whined the blonde girl. "Since you're from Sacramento, retard. This is my twin sister, she was working in Cali for a while 'til we decided to join forces when the apo hit." the boy explained. "I guess you can call me Cali or something, Sacramento is a mouth-full." the girl said dully, as if she didn't want to be there. "Well, um, we just got out of a car crash and-" started Roanoke until Detroit ran up to her and grasped her wrists. "Oh my God! Are you okay!" he asked frantically. Roanoke's eyes widened and she swatched looks with Tallahassee that said 'this is... bizarre...'. "Er, yeah, I'm fine, our car is a ways away from here and we're gonna try and salvage some stuff in the morning." she explained, her hands getting a little clammy at the close contact of this guy she just met five seconds ago.

Little Rock and Wichita were looking at this guy like he was crazy, Columbus was occupied with his own problems; the blonde girl was staring at him... hungrily? And Tallahassee was seriously lost in thought, about how he regreted coming to this house. 'Well, meet the neigbors.' he thought to himself.


	16. Girl Law

This is just sort of a fill-in sort of chapter, taking a break from the past 15 chapter's drama! I liked writing this one, it's more of a funny little break! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 16: Girl Law

It was when they all started socializing that Tallahassee drowned everything out, he really didn't want two more people added on to the list, as if Twinkies coming to an end in the next couple of months wasn't bad enough. He sighed and sat back in a comfy armchair. Wichita was talking with her sister, Columbus and Sacramento and Detroit was... flirting with Roanoke. Seriously, he was really laying it on her, compliment after compliment, cheesy line after cheesy line... and she was... _giggling_? She was either seriously slow, loving the attention or just making fun of him in her head. Either way, she giggled, and giggling was not good. Tallahassee wasn't _jealous _or anything, oh no, definitely not jealous, it was just that Tallahassee knew about these kinds of guys. I mean, he had 'man prostitute' scribbled on his tan forehead. Tallahassee chewed on the inside of his cheek. This guy was gonna feed Cabbage patch a few compliments, 'get to know her' a bit, give her a few 'respectful' pecks here and there and then he'd knock her up and leave with his little slut of a sister who... was flirting with Columbus.

Tallahassee did a double-take. He looked at Wichita, she was grinding her teeth, he could tell, her fists were clenched behind her back but she chose to grin and bear it, Columbus _was_ hers after all.

Tallahassee couldn't believe it, of all the survivors they could have come across, they had to come across these two. 'Great.' he thought. 'These two aren't headaches, they aren't migrains, no, they are gigantic hang-overs!' he felt like strangling something as he yelled to himself in his head.

The siblings were both tan, but not 'oh, look at me, you can tell that I totally live in Florida by the beach' tan, just a fair tan. They both had blonde hair, the boy's was darker and fluffy, it was all over the place in a handsome sort of way. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair that was straight and silky. They both shared that white-toothed smile and those sparkling blue eyes. 'What Barbie dolls.' thought Tallahassee.

Meanwhile, Roanoke was living it up, chatting with Detroit. He liked her hair, her smile, everything about her, he liked and she liked this... a lot. She never ever had guys compliment her, they'd always find something wrong with her, some excuse for not asking her to go to the ice cream parlor down the street. She'd never had a guy compliment her or like her, it was even on rare occasions that a guy would converse with her. But then again, the only reason things were that way was because some prep back in high-school started a false rumor about Roanoke being lesbian and her whole social life was ruined, and only Roanoke's closest friends stayed by her side. But in her last year of high-school, Roanoke got her revenge, she had sent a 'certain video' of her arch enemy doing pretty embarrassing... er, things, and Roanoke was pleased with the outcome. No one had talked to the prep and it was then her turn to be the social outcast. And of course, her arch enemy was now either dead or a zombie, this made Roanoke very happy indeed.

She proceeded with her conversation with Detroit about music. She liked Three Days Grace, he liked some country star she never heard of. She liked Metallica, he liked... Kiss? She mentally rolled her eyes. That group made only one good song, she gave them props for standing out and daring to be different, but she really didn't like them. They continued to list music and groups and such until Roanoke realized that Kiss was as hard core as this guy got. He loved country, not like some weirdo, but he _loved _country, like he wanted to marry it or something. She wrinkled her nose. Too. Much. Country. Where was the AC/DC? Where was the Kings of Leon? No where. Granted, she liked some country, like Lady Antebellum and Taylor Swift, but other than that, everything else was pretty much a no-go.

Tallahassee saw Roanoke scrunch up her face. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself quietly. There was no way that Detroit was going to score Roanoke. As far as he could tell, the kid was lowering the happy meter bit by boring bit. He heard little tidbits, like Roanoke's love for doughnuts and Avril Lavigne and his likes, like... he likes licorice? _Nobody_ likes licorice! What the heck is wrong with this guy? Licorice is like the American candy poison! And he likes... what the heck is that? Tallahassee had never heard of that band but by looking at Roanoke, he could tell it was something that could be missed. Tallahassee, after moments of listening to him, he found that this guy was like Santa Clause except he was the polar opposite. He hated everything on the planet that was worth liking. Wichita loved pizza, the dude, surprisingly hated pizza. Columbus loved computers, the guy couldn't operate a calculator. Little Rock liked clothes, the guy didn't care for them at all, he just threw on a red tee-shirt and tacky shorts with orange sneakers. He hated twinkies, Tallahassee loved 'em, seriously, this guy had no hope whatsoever when it came down to socializing with the group.

The girl on the other hand, was actually a bit more sensible than her brother. She got along with them okay, even though she was a bit cold and hesitant. Everything was going sort of well though until Sacramento put her arm around Columbus' shoulders. Wichita kind of swayed there a moment and watched Cali lean her head blonde head against her boyfriend. Roanoke ran over and held one of Wichita's arms, her legs were still a bit wobbly but Wichita was about to go homicidal. Tallahassee rushed over and grabbed Wichita's other arm just as soon as Wichita lunged. She grabbed for Sacramento yelled at her. "Get your hands off him, slut!" she yelled, clawing at Sacremento and kicking her feet. Sacramento jumped in shock. "Oh... so he's your property? Sorry, guess I forgot girl law amongst Z-land. Heh-heh." said Sacramento in apology. Wichita calmed down. "Sorry about that, guess I too should've obeyed girl law."

"Gee, I can't remember the last time I obeyed girl law, come to think about it, I haven't since the z-virus struck." said Roanoke, dropping Wichita's arm. All the boys spoke up. "Girl law?" they asked. "It's nothing. Come on, I need some sleep, we can get the van later." said Wichita, going to a bedroom somewhere else in the house, the rest of the girl's followed.

The boys heard the door shut and they all stared at each other for a minute. "Girl law?" asked Tallahassee. "I don't know." said Columbus. "I wonder if we're in 'girl law'." said Detroit. At that comment, the all the guy's eyes widened and they bolted to the bedroom to eavesdrop.

* * *

Lol! I love the end, I can totally picture it! Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	17. Crushed

Sorry I haven't done songs in a while, but the song/s for this chapter would be: Barracuda by Heart!

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own, you silly gooses!

Hope you enjoy and drop a comment or request! I'd be happy to one!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 17: Crushed

"So." began Sacramento. "Let's do a little getting to know each other. Give me the deets! What goes on around here in ya'lls little gang? Who's who?" she asked with a sly grin. Roanoke jumped at the chance of being able to show off her Talla. Well, he was hers, he just didn't know it. Roanoke laughed to herself at that thought. "Well, Tallahassee's the ass-kick of the group!"

"Yeah, this one time, he killed a zombie with a VCR!" butt in Little Rock.

Tallahassee smirked. Eavesdropping had it's perks.

"Yeah, but you gotta remeber, that Twinkie obsession of his is gonna get us into some sort of trouble one day." mentioned Wichita. Columbus snickered and Tallahassee elbowed him in the ribs.

"Columbus is the bunny of the group." said Roanoke. "He's so much fun to hug! And he's really jumpy!" she giggled. Wichita nodded in agreement. Columbus blushed and Detroit snickered.

"He's a real sweety though, and he's the straight-head of the group when the rest of us feel like being idiots." Wichita pointed out. "Yeah, he can be a good hero at times." said Little Rock. "So, Columbus is your boyfriend?" smirked Sacramento. Wichita blushed. "Yeah." she mumbled. Columbus gave a weak smile. "Again, I'm sorry about earlier, I truly should've remembered girl law, even though it _is_ Z-land."

"Yeah, it's okay, guess we all lose our sense of rules when the world turns to Hell!" she laughed. "Yeah." said Roanoke, regular rules, maybe, but you can't forget the holy girl law."

"What the hell is girl law?" whispered Tallahassee. The other boys shrugged. "Rule number one: Don't tread on boys."

"Amen." said Roanoke. "Always make sure that the boy doesn't belong to anyone else." said Sacramento. "I hate using words like that. 'Belong to', 'property', makes me feel like the guys are just play things. Nuh-uh, not me, I respect guys." said Roanoke. "She has a point." said Wichita.

Sacramento decided to change the subject. "So, Columbus and Wichita... hmm... Roanoke?" Roanoke snapped her head in Cali's direction, she blushed slightly, thinking about where this conversation could be headed. "Er, yeah?" she stuttered. "You with Tallahassee?" Sacramento inquired.

Tallahassee leaned in, pressing his ear up against the door, not wanting to miss this, the other guys seemed to lean in too.

"Er, no, we have no interest in each other whatsoever. I mean, I guess we're okay friends on some levels, we have a bit in common but that's about it, we really don't feel anything like that at _all_." said Roanoke shyly. "Hm, that's one okay, what about you, Little Rock? Got anyone in mine, seeing anyone from another state or somethin'?" Roanoke didn't know what Sacramento meant when she said 'that's one okay', but Roanoke felt something wierd going on. "No, first off, no guys my age have survived the zombie apocolypse because they're so stupid. And two, even if there were, guys this age are still so immature." Little Rock said, a bit disgusted at the thought. The other girls just kind of stared at her, shocked. "Wow, Little Rock, I knew you were mature, but dang! But don't worry, I was the same way." said Roanoke. "Cool." said Sacramento. "So I know Wichita's yer sister and you do not want to interfere with your sister, so that leaves Tallahassee, he's up for grabs. You grabbin'?" asked Sacramento. Roanoke, Wichita and the guys couldn't believe what they were hearing! Sacramento was asking a twelve-year-old if she had feelings for a thirty-two-year-old! "Of course not! What the heck? He's what, thirty? I mean, we get along and everything but good grief! No!" was Little Rock's reply.

Tallahassee smirked. This Cali chick asked some pretty retarded questions.

Roanoke looked at Little Rock with a quirked eyebrow. The girl was blushing slightly. Probably from the embarrassing question. She shrugged it off and turned back to Sacramento. "Hmm.. I guess Tallahassee Florida is up for grabs then." she said. Roanoke's eyes widened and her eyes turned into a menacing glare, her dark green eyes flaring with resentment. This girl was a perfect definition of a whore. She only knew the group for an hour and she was already talking about hitting on guys! Tallahassee wouldn't like this girl, she knew it, he had a wife just like this as far as she knew and she also knew that Tallahassee would _not_ jump into something like that. Roanoke felt like ripping this girl's head off. But then realization struck her. If her feelings for Florida were nothing but a small crush as she'd previously described, how come she was reacting so strongly to this? Maybe because she was sticking up for her friend? Defending his pride or whatever? Roanoke felt confused, as if she didn't even know where she was anymore. Why would she react so strongly? She certainly didn't _really_ like Tallahassee... did she?

Tallahassee sat slack-jawed outside the girl's bedroom door. That chick, the one he only knew for an hour, was going to flirt with him. 'Great.' he thought. Detroit didn't seemed shocked and Columbus was too busy holding back laughter to care about anything else. Tallahassee was stunned. He did not want that chick coming after him, she had 'look at me, I'm just like your ex-wife except ten times worse' written on her head. He sneered and got up to go back into the living room.

Roanoke was grinding her teeth, deep in thought, trying to figure things out, Sacramento was wrapped up in looking at her nails, Little Rock was flexing her still-sore wrist while thinking about some stuff of her own. Wichita had fallen asleep shortly after Sacramento's last line, she fell asleep to escape her massive migrain.

After another hour, the boys had fallen asleep, Tallahassee being the last and Sacramento and Wichita were passed out. Roanoke was still being strangled by her thoughts, and her only thoughts were of smothering Sacramento in her sleep. Little Rock had figured out her own issues and thought about how P.O.d Roanoke would be if she found out what exactly her issues were.

* * *

Hmm... I'm sure you're all wondering what the mysterious issues are! Cliffie! Another short chapter, I know, I'll try and make the next one longer! Thanx for readin'!

Tallahassee: What are your issues?

Little Rock: ... uh...

Wichita: What have you been keeping from me?

Little Rock: ...well...

Wichita: YOU'RE DRINKING AREN'T YOU! I KNEW IT! *SOBS!*

Roanoke: uh... Wichita?

Sacramento: hehehehehe! I'm such a skank!

Detroit: I haven't said much... but i will say this... review!


	18. Back Off

First off, this is a pretty dramatic chapter... which means awesomeness!

Disclaimer: bite me, i don't own anyone!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 18: Back Off

Roanoke didn't remember when she fell asleep last night, but she awoke to the smell of... ugh, cow. Steak, hamburger, whatever it was, she hated cow. She wouldn't eat cow, no matter what. Chicken was good, she'd eat pig, she was a sucker for fish, but no cow. No particular reason for it, she just did.

She sat up, wiped a bit of drool off her chin and looked around. Sacramento and Little Rock were gone, and Wichita was still passed out on the bed. Roanoke got up but collapsed immediately, falling to the ground with a thud. "Oww!" she moaned, rubbing her back. She even recalled blacking out for a second or two. A minute later, she saw Tallahassee and Sacramento rush into the room. "What?" asked Tallahassee. "Nothing, still not too good on my legs." said Roanoke, attempting to get back up again but failing. Tallahassee took a step forward but Sacremento rushed to her. "Aw, it's okay, here, let me help." she offered. Roanoke bit back a dreadful sneer at the thought of that girl touching her, but she wasn't getting up any faster. "Talla, why don't you continue making breakfast, I got this." Sacramento cooed. A vein in Roanoke's head pulsated and her eye twitched. 'Talla? This chick called him _Talla_? I don't even call him Talla!' Roanoke screamed in her head but remained cool. Tallahassee gave Roanoke a look that she couldn't read before leaving the room.

**Talla's POV!**

I was making breakfast, this house, surprisingly, had some pretty sweet goods, might as well eat 'em. Detroit and Columbus were in the living room, out of sight. Roanoke and Wichita were still snoozing and Little Rock was sitting in the corner of the living room, surprisingly quiet. That was unlike her. She was always so energetic; either bouncing off the walls or naggin' us about a movie she wanted to watch. I just flipped a pancake and I saw Sacramento aproach me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and gave her a weak smile, I really didn't like this chick. She came up to me... and she' runnin' her hand up and down my arm. Great.

"You are really muscular." she began. 'Really.' I said sarcastically in my head. She inched a little closer to me and she moved her arm to my chest. "Y'know, you seem really strong." she said. I gritted my teeth as discretely as possible. She moved in even closer, her tacky, red lipstick-smothered lips inches away from mine. I was about to wack her upside the head with my spatula until we heard a big thump and a complain from Roanoke. Little Rock ran into the room and saw the position we were in, the kid looked pretty damn shocked and upset and she ran back into the living room.

**End of Talla's POV**

Sacramento grabbed Roanoke by the arm and helped her up, Roanoke wobbled a bit but wanted this girl gone as fast as possible so she made her head fight through it. Sacramento guided Roanoke along a bit and down the hall, but she made it look like Roanoke fell (she actually pushed her) right in front of Tallahassee. "Oh, are you okay?" Sacramento feigned shock. Roanoke sneered so hard she felt her lip was about to bust. "You pushed me!" Roanoke yelled, getting the attention of Columbus from the living room. Columbus came into the room to find Roanoke launch herself at Sacramento's legs, sending her to the ground. Sacramento slapped Roanoke in the face, leaving a red hand mark and small crescent cuts from where her cheap, fake fingernails dug into Roanoke's pale skin. Roanoke Sacramento in the gut and Sacramento lost her breath, by now, Tallahassee and Columbus had rushed over and were now prying the girls off of each other.

Roanoke panted. "That chick's out to get me!" she yelled. Columbus dragged Roanoke off to a back room to calm her down and Tallahassee shoved Sacramento up against a wall. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. "Why do you care? You got somethin' for her?" asked Sacramento. "No I do not! She just happens to be part of..." he trailed off. "Of what?" Sacramento urged. "My family." he finished, quite sure of himself. He pointed his spatula at her face. "And do not. Screw. With my family." he sneered, before turning back to the breakfast he was making.

Columbus gently shoved a panting Roanoke into a back room. "Roanoke! Calm down!" he said, not entirely sure what to do. "Now what did she do?" he asked. "She pushed me down."

"That it?" he asked. She nodded. It didn't seem too serious to him, but it seemed to have pushed Roanoke over the edge. She must have done something before the pushing incident. He wasn't going to push her for answers though, not yet anyway. "It's okay, Roanoke, you're a brown belt, one of the toughest girls I know, don't let her push you around." he said, trying to reassure her. Roanoke seemed to brighten at this. She smirked and stood up straight. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you for reminding me, Columbus." she said calmly before leaving the room. Columbus shrugged and mumbled to himself. "Whatever works."

Roanoke walked out in the hall to see Wichita walked out of the bathroom, without a word, she grabbed her by the elbow and sped into the room they were in last night. "What the heck, Roanoke? I wake up to a bunch of yelling... and the aroma of beef, but that's not the point, what is going on? What have I missed in ten minutes?" asked Wichita.

"That chick is out to get me." said Roanoke, pointing to the door. "What?" asked Wichita. Roanoke stepped closer. "Did you not hear her last night? She was constantly talking about Tallahassee! She's out to get him and I do not like that at all, Wich, I do not like that at all." she whispered as low as she could. "Yeah, I believe you, Ro, she was after Columbus for a bit too, she is definitely honoring girl law!"

"Forget girl law! There's also such a thing as b!^(& law too! She doesn't care, she is after Tallahassee!" Roanoke hissed. "Sounds like it really bothers you!" Wichita smirked. "It does because I know he doesn't like girls like that! Especially her!"

"Are you sure what you have is... just a crush?" asked Wichita. Roanoke froze and thought for a moment. "Yes! Of course, but that's not the point! They are a couple of Barbie dolls coming in here and ruining our Malibu Beach house!" Roanoke snarled. "Nice metaphor, but yeah, they are, just keep them at bay, at all costs, we go and get our stuff this evening, then, we hit the road!" planned Wichita. "Sounds good, it's a plan." said Roanoke, turning around to hear a knock at the door.

She opened it and saw Little Rock. "I'm bored." she said. "Join the club." laughed Roanoke. They heard yelling from in the kitchen. "I got it." said Wichita, leaving the room and leaving the other two in the room alone. Roanoke looked at Little Rock. She wasn't as peppy and happy-go-lucky as usual. "Hey, Lil' Rock, you okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. Roanoke tilted her head and raised both of her eyebrows together. "Oh, alright, no, I'm not fine." she admitted. Roanoke sat down on the bed. "What's up, kiddo?"

"It's really nothing to worry about, I'm just upset about the car, my wrist still hurts, I'm bored, the list goes on." she said, making a passable lie. Roanoke bought it. "Aw, don't worry about it, kid, it'll get better, why, it'll get better as soon as we leave Barbie's beach house of doom." she joked. Little Rock laughed and the two went to go eat breakfast.

The seven sat at the table with tons of tension floating in the air. Roanoke ate every bite of everything Tallahassee made besides the beef, he raised an eyebrow at her but she just gave him an apologetic look before digging back into her eggs.

After breakfast, they all went into the living room, the same tension followed them. To everyone but Cali and Detroit's surprise, Little Rock wasn't all enthused when movie time came around, this time, Wichita and Roanoke grinned like Chesire cats when they found Mean Girls, starring Lindsay Lohan. Roanoke loved this movie, but she just wanted new material to test on Sacramento. Wichita and Roanoke laughed alongside Little Rock at every part when the blonde preps got owned. Tallahassee even laughed quite a bit, he loved watching girls go totally insane and turn on each other like wild animals.

It was around three-o-clock when the movie was over, they watched another one and after that, Little Rock left to go sit on the porch without a word. Tallahassee looked to Wichita for an answer to why her sister had been acting so strange. She shrugged. He turned to Roanoke. She shrugged as well and mentioned something about the kid just being bored and tired. He didn't believe it. He went out on the porch to find Little Rock sitting on the porch beam, her legs dangling off the side.

"Hey, kiddo, what's the haps?" he asked, leaning on his elbows on the beam beside her. Little Rock shrugged and kept her gaze on the horizon. Tallahassee sighed. "Look Little Rock, we all know somethin's the matter, so out with it." he said. Little Rock closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "You don't wanna talk about it?" he asked nicely. She shook her head again. "I can understand that." he said. "Well, when you wanna talk about it, you got plenty of people here that are pretty concerned about ya, well, besides the Barbie pals, but you get the picture. Just come to us when ya need it." he put simply before turning to walk inside. "Hey." she said. He stopped and walked back over to her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Um... what did you ever do when you liked somebody?" she asked. Tallahassee was a bit caught off guard by the question, but he stayed calm. "Well, uh, I just sort of... told her... why?" he asked. She remained silent. Tallahassee rubbed his arm to occupy himself, he felt a bit awkward. "Tallahassee." said Little Rock quietly. He turned his head to her. "I don't want you to freak out or anything, and I know this might be wierd for you... but... I just... feel weird." she said, stumbling over her words. Tallahassee was hesitant on where this conversation was headed. "Weird how?" he asked. "I... know we're good friends and everything... and you're really cool, I mean, really cool, and I know our ages are like, seriously... outrageous, but... despite all that, I can't help but feel... a bit attracted to you." she said, stringing all her words together, letting out a sigh when she got it all off her chest. Tallahassee stood dumbstruck. He opened his mouth and closed it again. "Little Rock-" he started. "I know it's stupid to feel this way, and I must be going crazy, but believe me, it'll go away soon, it's only a small crush." she said, closing her eyes to keep the tears she had from escaping. Tallahassee took a step forward. "I'm sorry, I know I'm stupid, I'm stupid to feel like this, I'm just so retarded!" she chastised herself and hung her head. Tallahassee wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, this side of him never had really been showed before. "You ain't stupid, Little Rock, it's okay. Don't be like that." he comforted her, letting her stifle sobs into his chest. "Y'know, it's okay to be like that sometimes, don't worry about it, okay, I don't hate you or anything. And to tell you the truth.." he grabbed her chin and looked into her glassy eyes. "You are a real mature, beautiful, courageous young girl and you've survived the zombie apocolypse, I think that deserves some props." he smiled. She smiled back. "You're not mad at me?" she whimpered. "Course not, why would I be?" he smirked.

Getting a bit awkward, Little Rock pulled away. "You like Roanoke don't you?" she asked. Tallahassee was more floored than when she confessed to him not five minutes ago. "No, of course not, I-"

He was cut off by a crash coming from inside the house.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffie! I know, don't scold me! I'll scold myself and save you the typing! There! Bad, Slyth Queen! No cliffhangers! Thanks for reading!


	19. No Escape

Lol! This chapter is awesome! enjoy!

disclaimer: meh, i don't own anyone...

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 19: No Escape...

**Roanoke's POV!**

I was rummaging through the cabinets, I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and I was starving. I heard something behind me and I turned around to see Detroit standing there, looking at me all weird. "Hey, Detroit." I mumbled, turning back to my scavenging. I heard a stumble and I saw Detroit stumble towards me, leaning up on the counter to support him. The first thing I thought, 'zombie'. But no, he wasn't, he was just drunk. Terribly drunk. How do you get drunk in twenty minutes? Well Detroit'll show you how, folks! I rolled my eyes and dug deeper into the cabinets. This required me to bend over and I felt something rub across my back end. I got my head out of the cabinet and found myself being held by Detroit. This was really awkward, he was clinging to my waist like his life depended on it or something. "Detroit, you're drunk, go lie down or something." I said, doing a shooing motion with my hands, but Detroit just held on tighter. I sighed. "Detroit, seriously? Come on, if I have to drag you to your room, that's fine, but you gotta get to bed 'cause you're gonna have one heck of a hangover in the morning." I couldn't help but laugh, drunk people were so funny. "Come on, Detroit, go get some slee-eep!" I was shoved up against the wall, his tan hands locked firmly on my wrists. I remember something sensei taught me, 'all else fails, aim low'. I thought. I tried kicking him but he was fast, he just held me tighter. He was leaning in, he would've had me if it weren't for his fatal mistake, I was right be a perfectly breakable vase. No, I didn't smash him over the head with it, I just broke it. And as signalled, here comes the rescue brigade!

**End Roanoke's POV!**

Tallahassee and Roanoke dashed into the kitchen to see a drunk Detroit making out with Roanoke in the corner. Tallahassee was about to leave but Little Rock pointed out Roanoke's face. She was disgusted and mortified. She looked at Florida with pleading eyes and Tallahassee too a nearby chair and hit Detroit over the head with it. He fell to the floor and into dreamland.

"Thanks." said Roanoke, wiping her mouth off. "Couldn't you have just gotten him off yerself?" asked Tallahassee. Roanoke's eyes widened. She knew that she had freaked out and got into coward mode, like she normally did with zombies but this time it was a lot less severe, still, Tallahassee could not know about 'coward mode'. So Roanoke played it cool. "I never thought of that." she said humorously. Little Rock laughed and Tallahassee smirked. And when he gave Roanoke that smirk, her heart skipped a beat. Her stomach twirled and her head spun, and she didn't know what to do. So she just smiled at them both and darted to her, Wichita and Little Rock's room. (They had kicked Sacramento out do to, ahem, 'lack of space').

When she got in their room, she immediatly flopped onto the bed, face first. "I think I don't like Tallahassee anymore." she said, her voice muffled by the covers. Wichita was in the corner of the room, sifting through drawers. "Oh, I knew that." she said, going through some clothes, putting them in two separate piles. Roanoke shot up. "You what?" she asked, perplexed. "I said, I already knew that." Wichita said like it was the most simple thing in the world. "How?" asked Roanoke. "It's obvious, a wee little crush is turning into...something more." Wichita said cheerily, spreading her arms out to exaggerate. "Please, I highly doubt that." mumbled Roanoke. "Stop denying it!" Wichita said in a sing-song voice. "Your tiny little crush has turned into... a strong affection, _like _like even." Roanoke's eyes widened. "What? No! Who said anything about love!" she asked. "Nobody, _like_ like and love are two totally different things, get with the program!" Wichita said, now digging through some books. "Um... okay, so how do I get rid of it?" Roanoke asked. Wichita looked shocked. "You don't _'get rid of it'_." said Wichita in a deep, joking voice. "You _can't_." she pointed out. "I guess you're right, you could get rid of a crush... but I just don't think I'm at 'crush' level anymore." said Roanoke sadly. Wichita smiled. "Aw, it's okay, none of us remain there!"

"Even you with Columbus?" asked Roanoke with a sly grin. Wichita blushed. "Yeah." she admitted shyly. "I still don't see how you can like that Twinkie-loving cowboy." she said. "And I don't see how you can like that perm-topped teenager." Roanoke came back. "Touche." laughed Wichita. "And he's older than me by the way." she said, tossing a book to Roanoke. "I know." Roanoke said simply, examining the book.

"What is it?" she asked, opening it to find blank, lined pages. "It's a diary, figured you'd wanna use it." said Wichita simply. "Who says I want to use a stupid diary?" Roanoke spat. "Well, you could use it, log your life in Zombieland, then and if the world ever re-establishes itself, you could sell it and make millions!" Wichita said, throwing her arms in the air and falling onto her back. Roanoke giggled. "I'll do it, but only for the cash, now we gotta go get our stuff from the van, I really don't like staying here." she said, getting up from the bed. Wichita put some suitable clothes in a suitcase and left the room with Roanoke.

"We gotta hit it, guys, go grab our stuff." said Roanoke, coming into the living room to find Tallahassee, Little Rock and Columbus playing Monopoly. "She's right." said Tallahassee with a grunt, getting up from his spot. "Thanks for the save, that game was getting pretty violent, Tallahassee was beginning to rob the bank!" said Columbus. Roanoke laughed and looked to Tallahassee. "Really?" she asked. "He only had to 'cause this kid over here had hotels on every friggin' space! The kid's puttin' 'em up faster than Hilton!" said Tallahassee, jerking his thumb in Little Rock's direction. Little Rock smiled broadly and Roanoke laughed. "Maybe I'll join you guys next time!" she said cheerily. The gang was about to leave but just then, thunder echoed through the house. "Ah, _come on_! You've gotta be kiddin' me!" yelled Tallahassee. Roanoke couldn't help but laugh. She mimicked the voice of a narrator. "There's no escape... from Barbie's beach house." she said. The others laughed and they turned around to see Sacramento standing in the doorway of the hall, she stood there as if she were someone from a horror movie and everyone's breath was caught in their throats. Lighting flashed and the power went out. "Nice touch." mumbled Columbus.

* * *

Hope you liked! I take requests just so y'know!


	20. Worse Than Zombies

Yay! Chapter 20! This calls for a song and dance! And I've gotten over 40 reviews! Thank you so much, I'm so happy and lucky to have friends like you! Thank you! I take requests in case you didn't know!

Disclaimer: ...you people won't quit? you just LOVE stomping on people's dreams don't you? ah, well, don't own anyone...

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 20: Worse Than Zombies

Roanoke cursed. She had one person in the house that wanted to get busy with her and another that wanted to kill her, she did not like being in total darkness. She held her arms a bit out in front of her and she walked around Sacramento and into the hallway. "I'm going to try and find some candles or something!" she said. "Me too, you guys check the kitchen and stuff!" Sacramento said in her sickeningly sweet voice, following Roanoke. Tallahassee and Columbus went to go check the kitchen while the girls frisked the living room.

Roanoke didn't like the feeling of Sacramento walking behind her so she quickly swept into a side bedroom. Sacramento followed and Roanoke readied herself for the worst. She heard Sacramento's feet leave the floor and Roanoke turned around and nailed an uppercut in the air, sending Sacramento, who had tried to jump her with a blade, to the ground. Sacramento landed to the ground and screamed, she quickly shoved her knife back in her pocket and held her bleeding nose. Tallahassee and Wichita were in the room three seconds later. "What now?" yelled Tallahassee. Thunder clapped in the background. "Sh-sh-she punched me! For no reason!" Sacramento wailed. Roanoke's jaw dropped to the floor. "What? She tried jumping me with a friggin' knife!" Roanoke protested. "I was- was- ju-just trying to help find c-candles, and- she j-just punched me f-for no reason!" Sacramento cried. "That's bull! Bullcrap!" yelled Wichita. "She'd never do that, and after all you've done today, I don't believe your crap!" she spat. Tallahassee nodded. "We're gonna be out of your hair as soon as the rain stops and it's daylight again, and until then... screw. Off." Tallahassee growled before leaving the room. Wichita didn't leave and stayed by Roanoke's side. Sacramento pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head up. Wichita sneered. "You shouldn't have messed with her, if you didn't maybe you wouldn't have messed up your perfect little nose." she snarled. "Yeah, now you'll have to get plastic surgery for the... eigth time! Hah! Come on, chick, we know everything on you is fake!" Wichita laughed at Roanokes' comment and Sacramento glared at them and left the room. Roanoke mumbled some curse words and Wichita scoffed. "Preps." Wichita began. "Gotta hate 'em." Roanoke continued. "Worse than zombies." finished Wichita.

Roanoke left Wichita in the room to look for candles and Roanoke went to the next bedroom, she heard an odd noise, almost like a yelp of some sort. The door to the room was cracked open slightly. She pushed it open and almost screamed at what she saw. Sacramento was on top of Tallahassee on the bed, she could only see his legs from underneath her. "Tallahassee? What the-" Tallahassee shot upwards. "Roanoke?" he sounded almost relieved. Roanoke's face scrunched up in disgust and Sacramento got up slightly. Roanoke's face was contorted with fury and her eyes burned with rage. "Time to die, (insert your favorite curse word here!)! Roanoke was about to charge her but Sacramento got off the bed. "Ah-ah-ah!" she said in a sing-song voice. "We wouldnt' want the cowboy to get the bad end of the deal." she said, holding her knife up to Tallahassees' neck. "He was getting the bad end of the deal before I came in here." Roanoke growled, Sacramento held the knife closer. "Aw, that's not very nice, say you're sorry." she said with venom. "Don't." said Tallahassee. Sacramento shoved the knife to his skin, it was touching now, not cutting, but touching. "You be quiet." Sacramento scolded. She turned her attention back to Roanoke, who was practically steaming. "Now, say you're sorry." she repeated. Roanoke grinded her teeth.

"I'm sorry." she said, sympathetically to Tallahassee, not to Sacramento. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm sorry, really. I know you've had to help me on several occasions, and I know that I've caused you trouble, wasted you time." Tallahassee's eyes widened and shook his head slowly, as best he could with the knife up against him. "And back in Virginia, you helped fight through a horde of zombies to help me, and I payed you back by being a coward, literally, and I even tried taking my life away. I know I've been a hard head and I want you to know that I'm sorry. And I want you to know that I wouldn't do what I'm about to do for anyone elso but you, Little Rock, Wichita, and Columbus... and my parents but that's besides the point. Anyway, I just wanted to say that." Roanoke said in a soft, heartfelt voice. Sacramento sneered. "Aw, how sickeningly sweet!" she hissed. Roanoke picked her foot up and pushed up her pants leg, she pulled out a blade that was always strapped to her. She twirled it in her hand as fast as lightning and she charged Sacramento. Sacramento and Roanoke plunged their knives into each other at the same time. It was a sickening sound but Roanoke kept a straight face, despite the knife in her side. Roanoke's blade had landed Sacramento around her stomach. Sacramento pulled out the knife with a sick sliding sound and plunged it back into Roanoke in a spot not too far from the first. Roanoke screamed and tried to cut her enemy again, but Sacramento opened the bedroom window and ran away. Tallahassee jumped off the bed and supported Roanoke. Blood was spewing out onto the carpet and all down Roanoke's body. She stopped screaming and her eyes began to flutter. "Roanoke! Don't you close your eyes! Roanoke! No! Columbus! Wichita! No, Roanoke! Hang in there! Roanoke!"

"Tal-Tallaha-Tallahasse." she managed before letting darkness consume her. "ROANOKE!"

* * *

Go ahead and curse me, I know, a cliffhanger! I know what it is! I wrote it! Well, love you all! See you in chapter 21! Yay!

song for this chapter: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani! Perfect song for a fight!


	21. Getting On Track

Hi, guys! This is a chapter that authors usually use just to sort of recap on everthing... I guess, I really don't know, but that's what this chapter sort of does, with a bit of drama and fluff! enjoy!

Song: uh... Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson... I guess... I can't think of much else... sorry for the epic fail! lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody besides my ocs!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 21: Getting On Track

"Roanoke!" Tallahassee repeated. Columbus and Wichita came into the room to find blood leaking out onto the carpet. "Roanoke!" screamed Wichita, rushing forward. "Columbus, get a med kit!" Columbus nodded and sprinted from the room. Wichita tore her shirt and pressed the fragment down on Roanoke's stab wounds. It didn't stop the blood, it just kept flowing and it drowned the fabric in deep red. "Oh my God, she's losing so much blood! What the hell happened?" asked Wichita. "That crazy Sacramento chick was in here holding me at knife-point! Roanoke came in and leapt for her, the two fought for a minute but Roanoke got stabbed twice, California ran out the window with one!" Tallahassee said, frustrated. Wichita glared at Tallahassee, she opened her mouth to say something but Columbus came in the room just then.

"I got it!" he shouted, kneeling beside Wichita. Wichita took the alcohol and poured it on the wounds after she lifted Roanoke's shirt up. She then dabbed the wound and the area around it to clean it a bit. She took a needle and thread and began to sew her up as best she could.

At one point, Wichita was almost done stitching her up but lightning struck and Wichita jumped, sending the needle deep into Roanoke's cut. Roanoke's eyes shot open and she arched her back and screamed, tears coming from the sides of her eyes. "Oh my God, Roanoke, I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" Wichita yelled. "The goal is to heal her, not to make it worse!" snapped Tallahassee. "I know what I'm doing!" shouted Wichita. "Really? Ya could've fooled me!" Tallahassee shot back. "Shut up!" Wichita hissed. "What if I don't?"

"Guys!" Columbus yelled. Wichita grumbled to herself and got back to stitching.

Tallahassee looked at Roanoke, tears were streaming down the sides of her face as she bit her lip until it bled. He could tell she wanted to writh in pain but she knew that wouldn't be a wise decision. He hesitantly grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. She almost immediately calmed down and she let her lip go from in between her teeth. She looked at Tallahassee from the sides of her eyes and looked at him curiously. He looked away and tried to focus on what Wichita was doing. Roanoke smiled a tiny smile and set her head back down on the floor. She drifted back to sleep to the soothing touch of her southern crush's hand.

Later, Roanoke woke up to find that her face felt sticky and stiff due to all of the tears she'd shed earlier. She looked up to find that she'd been moved to the couch in the living room. She looked to the side and saw Detroit sitting in a chair across from her, he held his head in his hands. "Detroit?" she asked. Detroit snapped his head towards her and nearly knocked the chair over when he got up to scramble to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Why would you care, you tried to assault me, your sister attempted to kill me-"

"I got this." came Tallahassee's voice from the doorway. "Why would you care, huh, douche-bag? You tried to friggin' assault her, yer retarded sister tried to kill her, give us a reason to trust you!" Tallahassee snapped, leaning on the back of the sofa, his upper body hovering slightly above Roanoke's, which made her a bit nervous.

Detroit hesitated for a moment and answered. "I'm sorry, I was drunk, you have to forgive me for that, and as for my sister, well... she was always pretty pshyco, a very controlling person. She always ended up getting whatever she wanted. I apologize for everything, I could've prevented this, I should've shooed you all away when I had the chance, but you all just got out of a crash at the time." he said. "I am terribly sorry, if you want, you can kill me right now, 'cause if you don't, my sister or the zombies will and I don't know which is worse. I'd rather have you all do it, it'd seem more righteous, I'd feel that something's been justified, y'know?" Detroit said, his head still hung. "No one said anything about killing you, maybe your sister, but not you." Roanoke laughed weakly and winced when her chest moved. Tallahassee motioned with his hand for her to take it easy. Roanoke took heed of it but continued talking. "Look, I can forgive you for the prior incident but I will say that I won't go so easy on your sister."

"Please don't." said Detroit. Roanoke smiled softly. "Hey, Tallahassee, could you get the others in here?" Roanoke croaked. Tallahassee nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back not a moment later with everyone else, eagerly awaiting to see how Roanoke was doing. "Guys." Roanoke mumbled, a small smile creeping across her face. Wichita raced over to the other side of the couch and hugged Roanoke softly, so not to hurt her. "How are you feeling?" asked Wichita. "Fine, for someone who just got stabbed." Roanoke said, her eyelids half-open. "Just take it easy, that's all you can do." said Wichita. "No dip." Roanoke smirked.

Roanoke changed the subject. "Um, so we have a matter to discuss." she paused for a moment. "What do we do about his sister?" she asked. Everyone thought. Finally, Detroit spoke up. "She's ruthless, she wants something from you guys, I can't say what exactly but she won't quit. She will use violence... seduction, bribes, the list goes on."

"Classic ho." Wichita mumbled. "Hate to say so but yes." said Detroit. "So everyone keep on your toes, don't go anywhere without someone else, never go alone." Detroit said seriously. "She won't hesitate, neither should you, you see her, kill her." he said coldly, avoiding eveyryone's gazes. "She's your sister! Don't you care?" asked Columbus. "Not in the least." said Detroit, as if he was used to answering the question. "So, with that said, I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." he paused on his way to his room. "And Roanoke. I'm sorry about everything." he said before dissappeared into the shadows of the hall.

"I'm going to hit the sack too." said Wichita, taking her sister's hand and leading her to their room. Columbus gave Roanoke a smile. "Hang in there, it'll get better." he said. "Tallahassee, can you take first watch? Come wake me when you want." he said. Tallahassee nodded and plopped down on the couch opposite Roanoke. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch. Roanoke scoffed at how restless he was. "What's so funny?" he asked her. "Nothing, it's just that I can tell your restless." she stated. Tallahassee grunted. "I hate being in one place for too long, especially since there are zombies around, they wander around and end up findin' you." he said. "Psh, I'm more worried about that Sacramento chick." she replied. "She, unlike the zombs, has a brain." Roanoke said nervously. "Yeah, see yer point there, Cabbage patch." Tallahassee muttered. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me Cabbage patch."

"Yer hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah, yer hair."

"It reminds you of a cabbage?"

"Uh-huh." Roanoke blinked at this. "My hair is a bright, grass green, not a pale, weak green like cabbages." she protested. "Brocoli brain then." Tallahassee smirked. Roanoke paused. "I like Cabbage patch better." she mumbled. Tallahassee laughed. Roanoke looked up at him and smiled. She loved his laugh, his smile, but definitely his laugh, it had that southern, hoarse sort of tone to it that made her feel safe and warm. "Why not call me Roanoke?" she asked him casually. Tallahassee shrugged. "I dunno." he said. Roanoke looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "When I was going under, I heard someone calling my name, who was that?" she asked. "Er, that was Wichita." Tallahassee lied. Roanoke smirked. "Really, coulda sworn it sounded a lot like your voice." she said slyly. "Nope, 'fraid you're mistaken." Tallahassee muttered. "Really?" Roanoke asked, doubt in her voice. Tallahassee nodded. "O-kaaay, y'know, mister macho doesn't need to be macho all the time." giggled Roanoke. Tallahassee rolled his eyes and flipped her a certain finger. Roanoke stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not an offer by the way."

"I'd pass if it was." Roanoke scoffed. There was an awkward silence for a good five minutes and Roanoke wanted to occupy herself. She noticed that the journal that Wichita gave her earlier was resting on the coffee table, a pen beside it. Roanoke stretched out her arm and clawed at the glass surface, reaching for the book that was inches away from her fingertips. She scooted over a bit, not so much that it hurt, and she was closer to the book, but not close enough. She grunted and whined but no matter what she did, she couldn't reach the book.

"Need help?" came Tallahassee's gruff voice. "No." Roanoke breathed. She smiled when her middle finger touched the book, but that only scooted it further away. She snarled and threw her arms up. Some hair fell in her face and she blew it out of the way. She huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. She side-glanced at Tallahassee who seemed to be enjoying this. She sighed. "Yes." she mumbled so softly, she could barely hear it. "What was that?" asked Tallahassee, leaning forward and placing a hand behind his ear. Roanoke mumbled something about him over-reacting and mumbled again. "I said, 'yes, I need help getting my journal.'" she snapped. Tallahassee got up and handed her the pen and journal.

"Journal, eh? Write anything interesting in it yet?" he asked, flipping through it like he was about to find the National Treasure. "No, not yet, Mr. Snoopy, and when I do, it will be well-hidden so southern guys like you can't get to it." she smirked. "Good luck with that." was Florida's reply as he handed her the small book. She snatched it out of his hands and opened it to the first page. She began to write.

_So here I am, huh, interesting way to start a journal, lying on the sofa, bored out of my mind. My side hurts from where I've been stabbed twice, I was almost 'assaulted' today, someone we presumed to be an ally turned right around and tried to 'assault' one of my friends. We got out of a car crash a day or two ago and I'm beat. Yep, we've been through the mill the past few days. There's me, Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock, Detroit (although I'm not sure if I can trust him or not yet) and Tallahassee. We don't go by our real names, we use places we're either from, or headed. I'm really good friends with the girls and Columbus and I are okay, we've had some moments. Detroit was the one who was drunk earlier, and tried to assault me, but hey, he was drunk. And Tallahassee... me and him are okay, we argue a lot and we don't entirely see eye-to-eye, but we do have our moments. We consider ourselves friends sometimes, and enemies at others, but I think that the main conflict, is that he doesn't quite understand me and my motives. I will tell you one thing, even though you're an inanimate object, I really like him, Wichita is the only one that knows this though so I'm dead if he gets a hold of this thing. Whatever...bye...I guess..._

Roanoke closed her journal, and her eyes, and she drifted off to sleep with Tallahassee smiling to himself as he watched her rest.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it, and I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I will take requests and suggestions!


	22. Cabin Fever

Hi, guys! wow, you guys really like my story! I'd like to give thanks to: **The American Ranger, darklaughter, AbigailBreslinRocks13, Emmett Cullens my Heart, Lena Alexander, and one of my favorite authors, you have to check her out, Tara Phoenix!**

I love you guys! Thanks so much! Keep up the reviews! Next chapter, the action's gonna be back!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 22: Cabin Fever

Roanoke woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes, maple syrup and eggs. She inhaled deeply and sighed contently. "Room service!" she bellowed, clutching her side after she did so though. Wichita appeared in the doorway and she crossed her arms. "No, I'm not going to be your maid if that's what you're thinking." she smirked. "Oh no, of course not! I was going to make Tallahassee my maid, y'know, put him in one of those black and white dresses with the lace, some cute shiny high heels, y'know." Wichita smiled and walked over and punched Roanoke in the arm playfully. "Glad to see you're looking swell." she said. "Eh, well, I'm as fit as a stabbed person can be."

"Here, let me look." said Wichita, walking over to the other side of the couch and peeling Roanoke's shirt up. "How is it, doc?" said Roanoke. "Looks good, Y'know, that skank missed your ribs by a few inches."

"That gives me a reason to punch her in the face next time I see her then."

"Please, you had a reason to punch her in the face before she stabbed you, now hang tight, Florida's makin' pancakes." Roanoke smirked.

"Thanks, mom! I love breakfast! Can you get me a blanket and fluff my pillow too?" Roanoke hollered into the kitchen. "Shut up or your'e not getting any!" she heard Tallahassee snap. "Sorry!" Roanoke and Wichita laughed. Wichita headed back into the kitchen and Little Rock came bounding into the room. "Hey, Roanoke!" she said cheerfully. "Hey, how's my Lil' Rock doin'?" Roanoke asked sweetly. "Good, you?"

"Peachy, especially since wonder mom is making breakfast."

"I heard that!" Tallahassee hollered.

"You were meant to!" Roanoke responded in the same tone. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" asked Little Rock. Roanoke thought for a moment. "Sure, whatever, I'm stranded on this mysterious island known as 'the couch', so it's not as if I have anything else to do! What do you wanna watch?" The green-haired girl inquired. "Hmm. Oh my God! They have Alice in Wonderland!"

"The new one?"

"Yeah!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Put it in!" squealed Roanoke. Columbus came into the room and sat down in an armchair. "Whatcha watching?" he asked. "Alice in Wonderland, it's _so_ good! Tallahassee! Stop being such a mom and get in here!"

"I swear, if you call me that one more time, I'll-"

"Ooh! Alice in Wonderland!" said Wichita, sitting on the floor beside her sister. Tallahassee went back into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, carrying three heaping plates of pancakes and eggs, he set them on the coffee table and everyone just helped themselves. Roanoke scooted her legs up as far as she could without hurting herself so Tallahassee could squeeze in on the sofa. They watched the movie and Roanoke sort of when berserk when the caterpillar came on screen.

"Oh my God, when I first saw this, I was so mad that Alan Rickman was reduced to playing a fat, blue, caterpillar smoking a bong!" Roanoke huffed. "Alan who?" asked Little Rock. "Kid, you're going to make me strangle you before the year is over. Alan Rickman is a brilliant actor! He plays Severus Snape in Harry Potter! He's only sexy with his wig on and he has the deepest, sexiest voice ever! Listen!" Roanoke turned up the volume on the tv and all the girls in the room were hypnotized by Rickman's deep purr of a voice. Roanoke swooned. "Omg! He is so awesome!" Tallahassee and Columbus both raised and eyebrow at her. "You're right, Roanoke! That voice is deeper than the Grand Canyon!" said Little Rock.

"I know right!" The girls leaned forward and continued listening to Alan Rickman's silky voice. Tallahassee got up and went to walk down the hall, Detroit was still sleeping. Columbus got up and followed Tallahassee, the girls too engrossed in the movie to notice or care.

Columbus followed Tallahassee out onto the back porch and Tallahassee raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I wanted some fresh air too." Columbus muttered. Tallahassee grunted and leaned on a nearby beam.

"So how are things with Wichita?" Tallahassee asked, breaking the ice. "Oh, uh, good, normal. Yeah, everything's fine." Tallahassee smirked and took his small tin of beer out of his pocket and took a swig. "How are things with you and Roanoke?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee swallowed his beer the wrong way and doubled over choking, all the while, glaring at Columbus. Columbus rushed over and patted Tallahassee's back, Tallahassee brushed him off and cleared his throat. "Care to repeat that little question, Curly-top?" Tallahassee snarled. "Uh...sorry, I...uh.."

"What? Thought we were 'together'? Well let me tell you, we are not, never will be, and never were!"

"You like her." Columbus said simply. "No I do not! Let's get that straight or I'll be forced to give you at least seventy percent power!" Columbus didn't like that thought, forty percent was enough to knock him back, he didn't want to see seventy percent. "Sure, keep telling yourself that, Tallahassee." and with that, Columbus went back inside.

Tallahassee grinded his teeth and muttered something about stupid little nerds like Columbus. He did _not _like Roanoke in any shape, form or fashion! She was wierd, different, funny, flat, her face was pretty, strong, stable... "Argh!" Tallahassee took another sip of his beer. His insults kept turning into compliments and he didn't like that.

The next few days krept along slowly. Tallahassee pretty much avoided everyone, and Roanoke kept giving him 'what's wrong' looks every time they made eye contact. Roanoke was healing slowly and she could walk aroun now, although she needed a bit help getting changed, and bending over and etc. She had been writing in her journal lots, mostly about what's been going on, Tallahassee, about how the apocolypse started, Tallahassee, about the group, and Tallahassee. And the more she wrote about him, the more cautious she was about him getting to it, if she didn't have it on her person, she would have it in the one place he'd never look; the pantry, it had nothing but rotten fruit in there and even she detested the smell, but the smell never came off on her journal. It was like the journal was immune to the stench of rotten fruit!

Detroit had earned everyone's trust and had challenged Roanoke to a Tekken Tag Tournament challenge... of course he lost to Roanoke's ultimate pairing of Ling Xiaoyu and Kunimitsu. Columbus and her had tied and Little Rock was still getting the grips of it. Tallahassee and Wichita wanted no part of it really, especially Florida.

It had now been four days since they came here and Roanoke was looking quite well. They all sort of had a mild case of cabin fever by now, but none of them really wanted to leave. They wanted to stay. The zombies said otherwise. Little Rock heard a gurgle come from the back door. "Time to go." said Wichita.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if I had the Tekken names misspelled, I was too lazy to go check and see if they were right! XD


	23. Spoke Too Soon

Hi, guys! Thanks for reading up until now! It's much appreciated! Omg, this chapter is beast! Feel free to review, and if you're one of those who hasn't reviewed at all yet, I'm sure this chapter will make you want to! lol! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me own no one besides Roanoke, Detroit and b-word Sacramento...

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 23: Spoke Too Soon

"Aw, seriously?" Roanoke paused her game, Columbus threw up his hands. "I was just about to kick this kid's butt at 'Twisted Metal Black'!"

"Eh, that game's too dark and depressing anyway." Columbus sighed.

"Screw you." Roanoke sneered, getting up (not without wincing) and grabbing her pistols. "Let 'em in, I'm in no hurry to leave." she hissed, positioning herself in the doorway of the hall. "No, if we kill however many's out there, more will come." said Wichita. "Let's just grab our stuff and hit it." she said before going into her room. Roanoke sighed and rolled her eyes. She stuffed her pistols in their holsters and followed Wichita.

Tallahassee came out of his room to hear screeching coming from the back door. He saw Detroit come down the hall. Tallahassee jabbed his thumb towards the door. "Yer sister's here." he smirked. Detroit laughed. "Yeah, that does sound like her." The guys laughed and then went off to do their share of packing.

After everyone packed, they went out to the car, there were only a few zombies here and there, quite easy to dispatch of. Roanoke wanted to drive, Tallahassee got shotgun, and the other four crammed together in the back. Roanoke floored it and they sped off north.

"So where we headed?"

"I dunno, maybe we could do a border trip? Go to all the border states, like, go to Maine, then go west?" suggested Roanoke. "Sounds good, but we're going no where near New York!" Wichita said. "Yeah, that would be a 'ten' on the one-to-ten stupid factor." chuckled Tallahassee. "Definitely, y'know, I was... oh my God! Look! A store!" Roanoke pulled over so fast, Wichita was slammed into the window and everyone else fell over to the side. "What the hell, Roanoke!" Wichita yelled, rubbing her head. Roanoke just got out, went to the back, pulled out a bunch of weapons and headed to the mall. "Where are you going?" Columbus exclaimed. "I saw this mall on the internet! It has a Hot Topic!" Roanoke yelled over her shoulder. Tallahassee sighed and got his share of weapons. He then followed Roanoke. Everyone else eventually followed.

"Yes! An F.Y.E!" Roanoke squealed, hitting a zombie over the head with a shovel and running to the store. "Little Rock! Come on, I'm going to teach you about some awesome music groups!" Little Rock and Wichita followed her into the F.Y.E and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Kings of Leon, check. Evanescence, check. Three Days Grace, check. Avril Lavigne, psh, definitely check!" Roanoke went down the aisle, knocking random things into her bag. "White Stripes, yes! Lady Gaga, definitely! Papa Roach, oh yeah! Joan Jett, hell yes!"

"I really don't know half of these groups." said Little Rock. Roanoke shot her a look and Little Rock shut up. "Okay, think we're good now." Roanoke left the store and went to Best Buy, to find that Tallahassee and Columbus were already there. "Whatcha got there?" asked Roanoke, striding over to Columbus. "Mystery Science Theater 3000, I found it hard to believe that Tallahassee liked it too, so we're getting it."

"Get out! MST3K! Seriously? Tallahassee, you like MST3K?" Roanoke smiled brightly. "Yeah, some of 'em are pretty good.." He trailed off, going over to where the horror movies were. Roanoke followed him.

"What are you? My friggin' shadow?" he snapped. Roanoke looked hurt and Tallahassee immediately felt bad about snapping at her. "I was just wondering what you were going to get." she eyed him warily and gave him that 'what's wrong' look again. God, that look was driving him insane. She turned to walk away but Tallahassee stopped her. "Uh... hey, what about the Ring?" he asked. Roanoke's face lit up. "Brilliant! We'll be giving Columbus nightmares for weeks! Might I recommend Quarantine?" she asked. "You may." he smirked. "That movie was pretty phsyco." he commented. "I know, but it was awesome, you know the part with the old lady?"

"Yeah, that part was so out there!"

"I know!" the two burst into laughter as they piled movies up in their bags. "The Messengers?"

"Of course."

"The Eye?" The two paused and looked at each other. They shook their heads. "No." they said in unison. "The Skeleton Key?"

"Wasn't all that scary."

"True, but it was really good."

"You're right. But no."

"Yeah, God, I hated the old lady."

"Old ladies just shouldn't be in horror movies."

"Amen." giggled Roanoke.

"Shaun of the Dead _and_ Dawn of the Dead!" Roanoke smiled happily. "We're already in a zombie horror show, why do we need to make ourselves more paranoid?" asked Tallahassee. "True.. just Shaun of the Dead then? That one's really funny."

"Sure." Tallahassee smirked. Roanoke went ahead and did a replay of one of her favorite scenes in Shaun of the Dead. Tallahassee laughed like crazy. "You totally hit the mark!" he laughed. Roanoke took a small bow, so not to hurt her wound. "Thank you, thank you!" the two spent the next ten minutes comparing horror movies and doing impersonations from their favorite parts. Wichita spied on them from a few aisles over, she was pretending to read a magazine. Columbus was beside her.

"They are so cute together, don't you think?" whispered Wichita. "What are you talking about?" asked her boyfriend. "Ssh! Keep it down, and Tallahassee and Roanoke, you think they'd look good together?" she asked eagerly. "I dunno, if they aren't talking about stuff we don't know about, they're arguing." Columbus whispered. "True, but Roanoke-" Wichita stopped mid-sentence. 'Way to go, Wichita, just go ahead and blurt out Roanoke's biggest secret! That'll get you somewhere! Yeah, it'll get me six feet under!' Wichita thought to herself.

"Roanoke's what?" asked Columbus. Wichita fumbled for her words. "Uh, she's very pretty." Wichita let out a breath, it would not go over well if she told Columbus, he was pretty close to Tallahassee and would probably tell him anything concerning him.

"Uh... okay..." said Columbus. "Y'know, I asked Tallahassee the other day about Roanoke."

"What?" asked Wichita, suddenly very interested. "Well, I asked him how it was going with Roanoke, and he uh... choked on his beer and threatened to give me seventy percent power." Wichita rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing he doesn't like the idea of him and Roanoke being together." she whispered. "Yeah, he told me that he would never want a relationship with her... ever." Wichita nodded and went back to her magazine. 'Somehow I find that hard to believe.' she thought, glancing one last time over towards Tallahassee and Roanoke, who were still laughing and stuffing horror movies into their bags.

After Best Buy, the gang moseyed around the mall, looking for Detroit so they could leave. "Detroit! Here boy!"

"I'm not a dog." came Detroit's voice from behind Roanoke. "Oh, sorry!" Roanoke blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "So we all got stuff we wanted, good, time to go." said Tallahassee. The others nodded. "Hold on, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick though." said Roanoke, headed towards the bathroom.

She went into the bathroom and went to the mirror. She fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. She was fine until her mouth was suddenly covered and a knife was held up to her neck. Roanoke tried to scream but the hand covered her mouth well. She looked in the mirror to find Sacramento glaring at her. Roanoke began to breath heavily.

"Listen carefully, you're going to be my little spy. You tell me everything that goes on in your little group and I won't _kill_ you. Can you do that?" the Barbie doll hissed. She uncovered Roanoke's mouth but kept the knife up to her neck. "What if I tell the others about you? You'll be toast." Roanoke snarled. "Oh, you wouldn't want to do that, hon, not if you want your southern friend to live." Roanoke's eyes widened. "What do you want anyway?" Roanoke snapped. "Oh, lots of things, but it's not like I'm going to tell you. Now, you tell anyone about this and you'll find Tallahassee Florida's throat slit to pieces the next morning. Understand?" Roanoke thought for a minute and decided to stop being a coward. "Yes." she hissed. "Good." Sacramento smiled evilly. She let the knife down slowly and Roanoke backed away from her. She then jumped at Sacramento and aimed a punch at her face. "I knew you'd be stubborn." Sacramento tisked. Sacramento whipped a saringe out of her pocket faster than Roanoke could process. She stuck it in Roanoke's other side and Roanoke hissed. She suddenly felt weak and drowsy. She fell to the ground, she couldn't move anything but her eyes. She watched the evil blonde take her knife and slide it across Roanoke's wrist. Roanoke wanted to scream but her lips wouldn't move. Sacramento then placed the blade in Roanoke's other hand. She squeezed Roanoke's wrist until it began to bleed more. Tears formed in Roanoke's eyes. "There, now your little friends won't trust you anymore, you think I don't know about you all, well you're wrong, I know all about your little cutting incident back in Virginia, and next time you try to defy me, someone _will_ pay." And with that, Sacramento climbed into a vent in the ceiling and went to God-knows-where.

Roanoke lay on the floor, bleeding and she was beginning to feel really weak and tired. She didn't know if it was from the medicine or the blood loss, but she knew that her friends would be seriously ticked when they found her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! I'm celebrating my 23rd chapter, 60 reviews and over 2000 hits! Thank you so much!


	24. Lost Trust

**Hi guys! Slytherin Queen here! I hope you like this chapter, and for all my fans out there, I have a poll on my profile that really needs to be answered! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 24: Lost Trust

After about five minutes of waiting, Wichita went in the bathroom to go check on Roanoke. When she walked into the bathroom, what she saw made her scream.

Roanoke lay on the ground in a puddle of blood, her wrist was sliced open and Roanoke's eyes were closed.

"Guys!" Wichita yelled. Everyone ran into the bathroom and Little Rock screamed. Tallahassee sighed and punched the wall. Columbus shook his head and leaned up against a stall. "Why would she do this?" Little Rock cried. "I don't know, we can ask her later!" Wichita said, tearing her shirt and wrapping the fragment around Roanoke's wrist. "Tallahassee, could you carry her?" she asked. "No! I don't know why she keeps wantin' to do this, but I'm not going to help her, okay? It's stupid, she needs to stop trying to do this!" Tallahassee yelled before storming out of the bathroom. Wichita followed him.

"Tallahassee! Please!"

"No! I'm not going to help her every time she tries to go on a kamikaze mission!" he snapped. "Tallahassee!" Wichita snapped, grabbing his shoulder. "She would do it for you." she said in a softer voice. She knew she wouldn't spill the beans if she said that, she was just stating the truth. Tallahassee thought for a moment. "Fine." he muttered. The two walked back into the bathroom and Tallahassee scooped Roanoke up into his arms. They all left the mall and drove to a nearby house. There, he layed Roanoke down on the couch. She was pale and weak-looking.

"Why would she do this?" Little Rock cried into her sister's shoulder. "I don't know." Wichita looked defeated and clueless. "I mean, she said she wouldn't do this." she sighed. "I dunno. I guess, some people find it hard to quit.. I guess?" suggested Columbus. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"So... I'm guessing she's done this before?" asked Detroit. "Yeah, only once though, after we caught her flaw, she apologized and she quit doing it, I'd even check her wrists and ankles for a few days after that, she never did it again until now. Has anyone done anything that would make her upset?" asked Wichita. Little Rock's eyes widened. Roanoke liked Tallahassee, even though her nor her sister had told her, Little Rock knew, what if Roanoke knew about her liking Tallahassee? Would that've made her mad? Yet she couldn't take it out on a thirteen-year-old? 'It was only a little crush though! After that night with Tallahassee, I've been actually liking him less in that way!' Little Rock thought. 'But Roanoke might not know that.' she countered. Little Rock bit her lip and grabbed her sister's arm. She dragged her into a vacant room and Little Rock looked at Wichita nervously.

"What?" asked her sister with obvious concern in her voice. "I may be at fault here." Little Rock said softly. "What do you mean?" asked her sister, eyes wide. "Well, at one point, I had a small crush on Tallahassee and-"

"You _what_?" yelled Wichita. "You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know!"

"Did Roanoke know?"

"I didn't know so how would she know?"

"I don't know! Do you know!

"No, I don't know!" Wichita took a deep breath. "So I see where you may be going with this. You think Roanoke is either upset or mad that you like Tallahassee?" she asked. Little Rock nodded. Wichita rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that's the case!" Wichita sighed. "I honestly don't know. Just don't worry about it, okay? I really don't think she did this because of a small crush. But wait, how do you know she likes Florida?"

"I just know." Little Rock shrugged. "Well, whatever, when she wakes up, we _will_ find out." Little Rock nodded. The girls left the room and went back into the living room. "She awake?" asked Wichita. Detroit shook his head. "Find anythin' out, Nancy Drew?" asked Tallahassee sarcastically. "No, we weren't even talking about that." Wichita sneered. "Oh, excuse me for wondering, y'know, with you, it seems like I can never do anything right." Tallahassee snarled. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Wichita asked heatedly. "I'm sayin' that if I didn't ask you anything, you would've been mad, and even when I ask, you get mad anyway." he snapped. "Look, I don't need your attitude right now, Tallahassee, so-"

"Attitude? I'm not the one with the attitude!"

"Really? Coulda fooled me! You are the one acting worse than a girl on her period!"

"I wouldn't know, but come to think of it, neither would you!"

"Care to repeat that?"

"Gladly! I said that Roanoke's more of a girl than you are!"

"No sir! You are very wrong there!"

"What! Running out of insults already?"

"No way! Yosemite Sam!"

"Look, I've never hit a girl before, maybe it's time to start."

"Ah, I'm not the one running out of insults!"

"Too right! I'm way past insults... it's time for threats!"

"Bring it, cowboy!" Wichita jumped at Tallahassee and punched him in the face. Tallahassee set his jaw and punched Wichita in the gut. At this point, Columbus jumped in and tried to hold Tallahassee back. Detroit did too and Little Rock held her sister back as best she could. The fighters continued bickering back and forth while trying to break free from their friends' hold.

"Come on, cowboy!"

"You wanna piece of me!"

"Gladly! I'll kick you in the balls! Oh wait, you don't have any! I always knew it!"

"Oh-ho! I am _not _gay!"

"Really? Coulda fooled me with the Twinkie obsession!"

"Hey, do _not_ go there, don't bring the Twinkies into this!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hostess for insulting the worst-tasting thing ever invented!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"_You both shut up_!" came a voice that wasn't there before. They all looked to the sofa to find Roanoke glaring at them. "Wichita." she said in a warning tone. Wichita threw her arms down and pulled away from her sister.

"Are you okay?" asked Detroit, letting go of Florida and kneeling down beside Roanoke. "Think so." she muttered. "I don't feel so great, but better than I would if I was dead."

"Really?" came Tallahassee's voice. "Tallahassee." Detroit warned. Tallahassee ignored him. "I thought death was what you were aiming for." he snapped. Roanoke slowly and weakly shook her head. "Care to explain then? Care to explain to us _why_ you were on the bathroom floor with your wrist cut and a blade in your hand?" he hollered. Roanoke snapped into realization. She weakly dug into her pocket and pulled out the knife that was used to slit her wrist. "This isnt' my knife!" she croaked. "Really? Then who's is it?"

"I-" Roanoke couldn't tell them, or Sacramento would fufill her threat, she didn't know where or how, but she knew that Sacramento was listening... waiting... watching. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Don't want to tell us?"

"Tallahassee!" Detroit snapped, placing his hand on top of Roanoke's. "Just shut up and give her some space." he growled. Tallahassee raised his hands shoulder-height in defense. Detroit turned back to Roanoke. "Roanoke, could you please tell us why you did that?" She shook her head again. "I can't." she mumbled. "Is it something one of us did?" he asked kindly. Roanoke's eyes widened. "No! Of course not! I love you guys! I would never... do that because of any of you, ever!" she shouted. Everyone turned their heads in surprise at her. "Then what the hell happened, Roanoke?" asked Columbus. "I can't tell you... it's too risky."

"What are you scared of? Scared that we'll leave?" suggested Wichita. Roanoke shook her head. Tallahassee rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever, don't tell us, but I'm taking this." Tallahassee took the knife out of Roanoke's hand. "Wait a minute!" shouted Detroit. "What?" asked Florida, impatiently. "Let me see that!" Detroit said, holding out his hand. Tallahassee handed him the blade and Detroit immediately gasped. "Nice try, sissy, you think you're smooth, don't you?" he said to himselft. "What?" asked Columbus. "This is my sister's knife!" he exclaimed, throwing it at the wall. It stuck with a 'thunk'.

"And... that means?" said Columbus. "It means that my sister's behind all this!" Detroit clenched his fists. "So... what happened?" asked Tallahassee. "I can't tell you." Roanoke said flatly. "She threatened you didn't she?" Detroit asked, although, it was more of a statement then a question. "I _can't_ tell you _anything_." Detroit ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I am so sorry about all this, it's my fault, I should've told you all to leave while you had the chance."

"Don't blame yourself, Detroit, it will all blow over." Roanoke said sweetly. He sighed. "I guess." he mumbled. "The only thing I'm worried about is losing your trust. I really don't want that to happen." Roanoke said softly. "So you can't tell us anything that's going on?" asked Wichita. Roanoke nodded. "Okay, if that's what will keep everything fine." Wichita sighed. "I hate this, can we watch a movie?" said Little Rock. "That's not a bad idea... well, if Roanoke doesn't mind." Columbus said. Roanoke shook her head. She got up from the couch and stumbled a bit. Detroit grabbed her and they locked eyes for a moment. Roanoke blushed and turned away. "You're still weak." Detroit said. She nodded and attempted to walk again, leaning on the couch for support. Detroit helped her along. "I want to go to bed." she stated. He nodded and helped her get to a room down the hall.

Detroit helped her sit down on the bed. "Once again, I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this." he said nervously. "Don't worry about it, really. It's not your fault."

"It kinda is." he protested. She stood up and cupped his cheek in his hand. "It's not your fault." she said more firmly. He looked down at the floor. "I've always been the one who my sister was jealous, at some point in time, she got this thought in her head that I was better than her, she thought that everyone loved me and thought she was the bad seed, and truthfully, we were treated equally. Soon, she began wearing different clothes and acting different, wanting to get attention. And then, she actually _did_ turn into the one that people didn't like. I should've been there for her." He said. "It's not your fault, okay? Stop worrying, you couldn't have changed fate." Roanoke reassured him. "Thank you. Sometimes, I just need to be told that." he said. She leaned in a bit and so did he. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. A red light went off in her head.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, you like Tallahassee! Remember? Snap out of it!' she thought to herself. Her body told her otherwise. 'Well, he doesn't like me, he never will, and this guy actually seems to like me and care about me.' the negative side of her spoke. 'Tallahassee cares about you.' the positive side protested. 'Yes, but not as much as Detroit, and Tallahassee will never like me like that, I might as well stop trying for the impossible and go ahead and seal the deal.' She didn't argue with that.

They both leaned in more and he lips were centimeters away from his.

"Tallahassee, could you go get Detroit, the movie's about to start." said Wichita. Tallahassee grunted and got up from the couch. He went down the hall and saw a light on in a room with the door slightly open. He looked through the crack and saw Roanoke and Detroit kissing each other passionately. Tallahassee stumbled back a few steps. He grinded his teeth and went to his own room. He slammed the door and kicked the wall. He flopped down on his bed and glared at the ceiling. 'Why should I care anyway?' he thought to himself. 'Why do I even care?'

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	25. Unknown Envy

**Hey guys, this chapter's pretty sucky in my opinion, but I just wanted to get through it so I could get to 26! lol! sorry if it's a bit crappy, I've also been a bit sicky lately so I'm not sure if that's been affecting my awesome skills or not... oh well, sorry about this mix up but last chapter's song was Going Under by Evanescence, and again, I have a poll that you guys need to take, so please take heed to that, thank you! ^^**

**This chapter can have whatever song you want for it really, send in some requests or comments or recommendations if you wish. ^^**

_**Serious AN!: I know the lyrics are wrong at some points in this chapter, that is only because Roanoke is doin her own little thing, i mean, haven't any of you changed the lyrics to a song you like just a little bit? thanks for the understanding so don't pummell me for it if im a word off, that's Roanoke, not me, i chose to put it like that! thanks!**_

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 25: Unknown Envy

Roanoke woke up and stretched. She pulled back her sheets and carefully stood up. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. She wasn't as pale as she was yesterday. She sighed and straightened her hair as best she could, no matter what she did, it was always a tousled green bush. Roanoke went into the hallway and she was surprised that she didn't smell pancakes and eggs like normal. Tallahassee always made pancakes and eggs. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked to the living room. 'Maybe he just isn't up yet.' she thought. She walked into the living room and everyone was watching another movie. Everyone besides Tallahassee that is.

"Morning." Roanoke grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes it is." smirked Detroit. Roanoke punched him in the arm. "Very funny."

"Yes I am." Roanoke couldn't help but giggle and she plopped down on the couch beside him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Wichita caught this out of the corner of her eye. "Well, what've we here?" she said humorously. "Nothing of your concern." Roanoke stated in an airy voice. "Suuure." Wichita laughed. Little Rock whistled and Roanoke snapped her head in her direction. Little Rock winked at Roanoke and she shot her a glare. Columbus snickered in his seat beside Wichita and Roanoke glared at him too. "All of you, sod off!" she laughed. Detroit gave her a peck on the head and she blushed.

"Awww." giggled Wichita. Roanoke threw a pillow at her. "Okay! I'll stop!" Wichita cried. "Jeez."

Tallahassee woke up and glanced at a clock on the wall. It read ten in the morning. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't remember going to sleep last night. Why did he get so mad last night? He didn't have anything to be mad or upset about. He rubbed his head and put his hat back on.

'You saw them makin' out, what's it to you? You don't need to make a big deal out of nothin'! Especially when you don't even know why the hell you're makin' a big deal out of it in the first place!' he yelled at himself in his head. He sighed. He really had no idea what was wrong with him. 'It's probably just a headache, I've been gettin' tons of 'em since Mister Nerd came on board.' He accidentally ran into the door frame. "Yep, it's a headache." he mumbled to himself. He went into the living room and looked around. "Morning!" Roanoke said cheerily. Tallahassee glared at her and she wondered what she did wrong.

Tallahassee spotted Detroit's arm around Roanoke's waist. He grinded his teeth and sat down beside Roanoke. She flashed him that 'what's wrong' look again. He glared at her and she frowned. She flipped him off and he stuck his tongue out at her. She made a face and returned the favor.

"Why are you guys having a face contest?" spoke Little Rock. The two gathered themselves and shared one last glare before turning back to the tv.

"Yeah! Go Reno!" Roanoke yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"What is this anyway?" asked Tallahassee. "Final Fantasy." Everyone else said in monotone. "Yep and Reno's kickin' butt! Oh! Aw man! Not the shades!" Roanoke laughed.

After the movie, everyone ate a cheap breakfast and they were on the road again.

"So where are we?" asked Roanoke. "Uh, I want to say Delaware." said Columbus. Roanoke saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Delaware!'

"Now we are." she said simply.

"So." began Detroit. "We should keep our eyes peeled, we can't just do whatever. Sacramento's on our tail and that means, no one goes anywhere alone." Everyone nodded. "Everyone watch what they say." They nodded again. "She can't do anything if we're together. We should all sleep in the same room and someone should keep watch at all times. Until Sacramento's dead, we keep this up. Agreed?" Everyone nodded again. Roanoke sighed.

"Well, on that happy note." she popped the White Stripes cd into the player and put in on as high as it would go. A catchy beat began to play and she readied herself for the lyrics. "I'm gonna fight 'em all! The seven nation army couldn't hold me back! They're gonna rip it off!" Little Rock and Wichita started singing along and Detroit was humming. "And I'm talkin' to myself at night because I can't forget! Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette! And the message comin' from my eyes said leave it alone!" they then all started humming the drum lines. "Don't wanna hear about it! Every single one's gotta story to tell! Everyone knows about it! From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell! And if I catch ya comin' back my way, I'm gonna serve it to you!" They continued singing and Roanoke began to yell rather than sing her favorite part. "And I'm bleedin' and I'm bleedin' and I'm bleedin' right before the lore!" she sang. When the song was over, Roanoke ejected the cd and put another one in.

"You only wanted to hear one song?" asked Detroit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Eh, just asking." Roanoke put in the Evanescence, Fallen cd and smiled greatly. "This is the best band ever! Just listen, Little Rock!" she exclaimed. "No one will tell you what I've done for you, fifty-thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me. Goin' under!" Roanoke bobbed her head "I'm goin' under! Falling forever! Got to break through! Going under!"

Suddenly, a shot rang out and a bullet went through one window of the car and out the other. "Tallahassee stopped the van and Roanoke paused the player. "Who the hell just shot my Caddy!" Tallahassee yelled. "That thing missed me by an inch and you're worried about your stupid car?" Wichita yelled.

"Looks like sissy decided to pay us a visit. Great." said Detroit, looking gloomily out the window. Everyone looked out the left side of the Caddy to find Sacramento standing there with a pistol in her hand. She walked to the van and sneered at Roanoke.

"Y'know, you make some really bad decisions, Roanoke." she said in a venomous voice.

"What are you talking about?" Roanoke hissed.

"You didn't stay true to our deal. Therefore, someone will pay." she said as if she were talking about the weather. She pulled a blade out of her pocket and threw it at Columbus. It sunk into his bicep and he yelled. Wichita's face was contorted with rage and shock. Roanoke, Tallahassee, and Detroit were already out the car and they sprinted towards Sacramento. Sacramento fired a bullet and it missed Tallahassee by a foot.

"Stop! It's not worth it! We're just gonna get shot!" shouted Roanoke, tackling Tallahassee and Detroit to the ground. Sacramento scoffed.

"Why can't you be this smart all the time, Roanoke?"

"Why can't you shut up?" Roanoke sneered. Sacramento tisked and ignored Roanoke.

"Little brother... _traitor_! Then again.. you always were the golden angel." she hissed with distasted.

"You brought this upon yourself, sissy, you never were bad until you wanted to be the center of attention. The only feeling anyone should have for you now is pity." Detroit spat.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes and think that I'll melt like everyone else did! I'm the cool one now, so hah! Who's turning their heads in your direction now, huh? You're weak! You always were." Sacramento seemed to be off in her own little world where she was queen. The three were looking at her like she was crazy, and Tallahassee spoke his mind.

"You are one screwed up crack head, y'know that?" Roanoke stifled a laugh. Sacramento kicked him in the face and glanced over to the van. Wichita and Little Rock were trying to get the knife out of Columbus' arm. She smirked. "I'll take my leave for now, but defy me next time, Roanoke, and it'll be worse. After all, you gotta remember... you're my little messenger." She bent down and pecked Roanoke on the forehead before running off into the woods.

Roanoke sat there with an eye twitch. A disgusted look on her face. Tallahassee and Detroit blinked.

"Yeah, she seriously has some problems." Detroit shrugged. "Last time I checked, she wasn't a les... although, last time I checked was a few months ago... so... I really don't know with her. Sorry about that."

"She is on some serious drugs, dude." said Tallahassee. "Tell me about it." Roanoke got up and rubbed her forehead. "Agh! Now I have to boil my face!" she shrieked. "Here, I'll help you." Detroit smirked as he got up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered some stuff in her ear and she laughed. Tallahassee glared after them. 'What has been up with me lately?' he thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it! don't worry, the next chapter will be better!

Roanoke: ...e_O...i was just... ugh, I REALLY don't like her.

Detroit: Don't blame you.

Columbus: I'LL TAKE YOUR DOG! e_O twitch twitch!

Wichita: uh-huh...

Little Rock: right, well...leave a review...before Columbus takes your dog...

Columbus: PUPPIES!

Sacramento: hi guys! i make everyone's life a living hell!

Columbus: MEATBALLS!

Tallahassee: ...right...


	26. The Wrath of Roanoke

Hey guys! Sorry it took longer to post than normal! The computer's been a wad and I've been a bit caught up in junk! lol! anyway, I like this chapter, and I know you guys will flip out over it, so enjoy!

I'd like to thank: Lena Alexander, The American Ranger, Ashlyn McGee, darklaughter, AbigailBreslinRocks13 and SO MANY MORE! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and please keep it up! you guys are great! Thanks!

_Song/s for this chapter: **T.N.T by AC/DC**, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, I Found Out by the Pidgeon Detectives. _

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 26 : The Wrath of Roanoke

Roanoke grinded her teeth and turned her attention to Columbus.

"You gonna be okay, Columbo?" she asked. He nodded but he was biting his lip so bad that it was bleeding. Little Rock readied a cloth, Tallahassee had the alcohol and Detroit held the stitches and cloth. Wichita had her hand on the knife handle and was ready to yank at Columbus' 'okay'. He nodded and Wichita pulled the knife out of his arm in one swift movement. Columbus screamed in pain and blood rushed like a waterfall from the opening.

After a half-hour of Columbus' screaming and Tallahassee's whining about how blood was getting all over the seats, the gang was ready to head out again. Roanoke fiddled with her blade and grinded her teeth for a good fifteen minutes before Detroit finally said something.

"Okay, I know you want to kill my sister so you have the honor of doing so next time we see the skank." he chuckled. Roanoke sneered.

"She think she can mess with us? Play with us? Make it seem like we're weak?"

"Yes." Detroit smirked. Roanoke glared at him.

"Anyway, I'll slit that wench's throat, hang her head on a pig's pole, feed her limbs to lions and burn the rest of her body and dance on the ashes!" she shouted in one breath. Everyone gave her odd looks. Detroit kissed her on the cheek and Tallahassee cracked his knuckles.

It's not that he liked her, it was just that he didn't like _him_. He was a no-good blonde and he didn't have anything in common with Cabbage patch. The kid was bad news.

"How has she been following us anyway?" asked Little Rock.

"The same way I tracked ya'll before I joined ya?" suggested Roanoke.

"Tracking devices?" suggested Wichita. Everyone shuddered at the thought of that.

"I got it! She's got zombie ninjas that feed her information as to where we are!" yelled Little Rock. Everyone laughed a bit and Roanoke gave Little Rock a noogie.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled for zombies in black on the ceiling."

Detroit grinded his teeth. "We really shouldn't be joking around, if you haven't noticed, my psycho sister is out to kill us!" he snapped. A dead silence fell upon the group.

"He's right. Y'know, if we keep this up, we're gonna end up worse than me or Columbo here." said Roanoke. Wichita nodded.

"We've all got a grudge against her." she said.

"Wench put a bullet hole in my Caddy." grumbled Tallahassee. Roanoke smirked and decided it would be a good time to jot a few things down in her journal.

_Dear... whatever you are... you're a book... I'm talking to an inanimate object... great. Anywhore, Sacramento has been following us for a while now and that Barbie is getting annoying. She stabbed Columbus and kicked my Talla in the face. The food in the van sucks and we need to stop somewhere soon. Heaven knows what day it is. It's getting rather cold and dark so I'm guessing it's October or something. We're up in Delaware and I'm not looking forward to spending December in Maine, although I don't want to stay in one place for too long and end up being either zombie or Sacramento chow... I'm not sure what's worse. _

"Whatcha writin'?" asked Tallahassee playfully, looming over Roanoke's shoulder. Roanoke snapped her book shut.

"Nothin' of your concern." she snarled. She did _not _want Tallahassee reading her journal, it would be disasterous. Not to mention, she wrote Tallahassee's name every other paragraph and it would be too easy to pique his interest even more if he saw his name.

"Why can't I see?"

"Because you're not me... plus... I may have wrote something about you." she muttered the last part but he heard it. 'Smart move, Roanoke, get him even more enthused.' she thought to herself.

"Really? Like what?" Tallahassee asked, reaching for her journal. Roanoke stomped on his foot and he yowled.

"If you even touch this thing, I'll see to it myself that you'll lose a finger!" Roanoke snarled. Everyone looked at her with odd looks but she just continued to glare at Tallahassee.

Later, they all settled at a house in a small town. Roanoke felt like venting some anger so she found some zombies to slay. She went into a small sporting goods store and three zombies came out from around a corner. Roanoke grabbed a golf club and swung it at a zombie's head. It made a sickening crack and the zombie fell to the ground. Roanoke flung the golf club at another zombie and it nailed the animated corpse in the center of it's forehead, repeating another crack. Roanoke then took a hunting knife from behind a counter and threw it the last undead freak. It stuck a landing in the zombie's eyeball and Roanoke pulled the knife out. She then stabbed the zombie several times in the skull.

"Suck it." Roanoke spat at the corpse.

"Violent today, aren't we?" asked Detroit, coming up from behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, just a bit steamed." Roanoke mumbled. "I wanna put a blade in your sister's throat." she hissed.

"I see what ya mean, don't worry, we all do. Y'know, I didn't know she was so psycho until we joined forces when the apocolypse started... I knew she was crazy but not that bad."

"I'm sorry she's your sister."

"Not your fault." Roanoke smiled and Detroit's lips met hers. When they pulled apart, Roanoke sighed.

"She's using me as a toy, if I don't give her what she wants, one of you guys will get hurt." she said, forlorn.

"It'll be okay, all we have to do is shoot her." Roanoke gave him a disbelieving look.

"Emotionless much?" Detroit laughed.

"You can't give emotion to something with no heart."

"Don't you have any heart left for you sister? I mean... she's family."

"I can't forgive her after all she's done. Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Trust me." Roanoke nodded and pressed up against him.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"Me too."

Suddenly, gun shots rang out in the air and Roanoke jumped. The windows shattered as four bullets came flying through. Roanoke cursed and grabbed her pistol from it's holster. She ran outside along with Detroit to see what was going on.

Little Rock, Columbus, Tallahassee and Wichita were all frozen in their spots and of course, Sacramento was standing there with a gun and a knife.

"Will this chick ever quit?" Roanoke whispered to herself.

"So, let's get this straight, you do what I say and I _don't _kill one of your pathetic little friends." spat Sacramento.

"You won't be killing anybody! You do anything to them and I'll slit your throat!"

"Now what position are you in to be making threats to me, Roanoke? Who's the one with the most power here?" Sacramento asked with venom.

"Not you." Roanoke hissed.

"Wrooong." Sacramento sang. "I am. Now, I think you have something very important to say to someone here in the group."

"Excuse me?"

"Your journal is quite interesting, Roanoke, I really think you should tell a certain person what's been on your mind though." Roanoke grinded her teeth.

"How the hell did you get my journal? It's been on my person for days!"

"I have my ways." Thoughts raced through Roanoke's head. Her journal had been in her bag, which was always over her shoulder, even when she slept.

"There's no way you could've gotten to it! You're just making a lucky guess!" Roanoke shrieked. Sacramento smirked.

"What if I am? You'll never know, now, The pipsqueak gets a bullet in the head if I don't hear you utter a few certain words to a certain member of the group here in the next sixty seconds."

Roanoke swallowed discreetly. This would not go over well. If only... Roanoke's eyes widened slightly when she saw that Sacramento's gun arm was slacking, it was weak. Roanoke's eyes glinted in determination as she swiftly shot Sacramento's gun arm, right at the elbow. Sacramento screamed and dropped her gun.

"Say good-bye to pipsqueak then!" Sacramento growled, throwing her knife at Little Rock.

"No! Little Rock!" screamed Roanoke. Little Rock was frozen in her spot and Tallahassee dove in front of the girl, taking the knife to his stomach.

"_Tallahassee_!" wailed Roanoke. Roanoke sprinted towards Sacramento and tackled her to the ground. Roanoke landed a punch to the blonde's face and Sacramento rammed her knee into Roanoke's gut. Roanoke lost her breath and fell from her place on top of Sacramento. Sacramento used her good hand and punched Roanoke in the face. Not nearly as hard as Roanoke did though, she was, after all, a brown belt. Roanoke rolled back over and stood up as quickly as possible. Sacramento was still on her knees. Roanoke kicked Sacramento in the face from off her back leg and there was a sick crunch. Sacramento wailed and cupped her good hand over her bleeding nose. Roanoke went in for a heel kick to Sacramento's face but Sacramento kicked Roanoke's knee and Roanoke lost her balance and fell on her back. Sacramento crawled over and elbowed Roanoke in the face. Roanoke winced and cracked her nose back in place before tackling Sacramento again. Sacramento was impressed, she had to admit, she might lose this fight... unless she got to her gun.

Sacramento started scrambling towards her gun but Roanoke noticed this, she pounced over Sacramento and grabbed the gun. She clicked it and shot Sacramento in the head until the gun ran out of bullets. Wichita quickly covered her little sister's eyes.

"Mess with me, wench!" Roanoke yelled before sprinting over to Tallahassee.

He lay on the ground with Columbus and Detroit standing over him. Blood came from the wound in his stomach and his eyes were slowly closing.

"Tallahassee! Don't you dare close your eyes on me! Hang in there! Wichita, get the freaking med kit, what the hell are you standing there for!" tears began to form in Roanoke's eyes.

"Tallahassee Florida! Don't you _freaking _close your eyes! Please!" Roanoke cried, tears now falling from her eyes and onto Florida's cheeks. Roanoke sobbed and tried to put pressure around the knife to keep it from bleeding so bad. Blood quickly covered her hands.

Wichita ran over with the med kit and yanked the blade from Tallahassee's flesh. He yelled and grabbed Roanoke's arm. He was turning her arm blue and purple but she didn't mind. Wichita poured alcohol over the cut and that made Tallahassee grip Roanoke's arm even tighter. Wichita began to stitch and dab as fast as she could without making mistakes. The wound wasn't that big so it didn't take long to stitch.

Meanwhile, Roanoke was staring into Tallahassee's half-open eyes and he was staring back. She could've told him what she wanted when Sacramento told her to... maybe things would've been easier that way, but she shouldn't have. That would've made Sacramento think she had power over her, and that was not the case.

Detroit watched his girlfriend stifle sobs as she stared longingly into Florida's eyes. Detroit's heart fell. He had an idea that Roanoke may have a little something-something going on for Florida, but he didn't think that she really liked him. The look in her eyes told him otherwise. He sighed. How could he have been so stupid not to see it? He knew that Roanoke was flattered that he liked her, and she thought that she could go out with Detroit to get rid of her feelings for Tallahassee. That wouldn't work, she had fallen hard for the southern man. Too bad he had no clue how deep her feelings were for him.

Tallahassee looked into Roanoke's dark green eyes. 'Why on Earth would she be caring so much? She hates me and I hate her. It's that simple.' he thought to himself.

"Hey." he mumbled. Roanoke's eyes widened.

"Yeah?" she asked eagerly.

"Why would you care if something happened to me?" Roanoke swallowed.

"Because... you're like family to us, I don't want to see you die, no more than anyone else here."

'Oh how wrong you are.' though Detroit. 'You care much more than any of us.' he shook his head slightly.

"Oh." breathed Tallahassee. Tallahasee's eyes began to close and Roanoke leaned forward.

"Don't, please! Please don't close your eyes! Tallahassee! You better not die on me! You hear me! Please!" Tallahassee moved his hand from her arm and held the back of her head. His eyes closed. "Please! Tallahassee!" Roanoke cried. 'I love you.' she thought. 'I love you.'

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest, he's lost a lot of blood, let's get him to a house." said Columbus. Roanoke heard him, she just didn't feel like responding. 'I love you.' she repeated in her head.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks! XD


	27. Learning Her: Part 1

Hey guys! thanks again for reviews and stuff, but i would like a little favor, instead of pming me about how awesome the chap was, please drop a review, it's easier for me and i like to see the reviews pile up! XD

Song: help me! i'm running out of song ideas! at least until chapter 30, i know what songs im using then! lol!

Notice! I have a Youtube account now, my name is SlytherinQueen130 and i haven't posted any vids yet but when i do, they'll be a bit sucky but they will be Tallahassee/Roanoke vids! XD

Notice! Also keep in mind, I post Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over polls on my profile frequently, so please answer them from time to time! i love hearing your opinions!

Again, I also take requests!

Notice! I have a forum up, so visit if you wish! Of course it's a Z-land one! lol!

Me and Ashlyn McGee are writing a fic, it's called Overcoming Difficulties, it's a Zland thing, read if you wish.

Me and AbigailBreslinRocks13 have posted a fic, you may already know this but just a reminder, it's called Zombieland: Total Insanity, it's worth checking out!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 27: Learning Her Part 1

Tallahassee opened his eyes to find a girl, her head resting on her folded arms. She was asleep and her face was inches away from his. She had long, midnight black hair and a familiar face. Tallahassee felt around and he deducted that he was on a sofa.

"Look who's finally up." came a familiar voice. Tallahassee looked across the room to see Detroit sitting in an armchair with crossed arms and legs.

"How long have I been out?" whispered Tallahassee.

"Twenty-eight hours."

"You counted?" Detroit shook his head.

"She did." he said with malice, pointing his finger at the girl who was on the floor, sleeping with her head on the couch.

"Who is she?" asked Tallahassee. Detroit scoffed.

"You really are stupid... that, my friend, is Roanoke." Tallahassee's eyes widened.

"That's Roanoke? Roanoke has green hair."

"She washed out the dye."

"Why?"

"So you'd stop calling her that infernal nickname of yours... 'Cabbage patch' was it?"

"She never cared about my opinion before."

"You never went under before."

"Huh?"

"She wanted to do everything possible to get you awake again. You stopped breathing for a while there, I think that's when Wichita frisked her."

"For what?"

"For blades." Tallahassee went silent for a moment and took that moment to stare at Roanoke. Her hair was scrunched like always, it was just weird not seeing her with a green head.

"Why would she cut herself for me? One, she hates me. Two, I'm not even worth it."

"In her eyes you are. She blames herself for what happened. She kept ranting about how she could've saved you, and about how if she had done something different in the past, Sacramento wouldn't have stabbed you. I hope you're happy with yourself, Little Rock feels really bad too. She says that you shouldn't have taken the blade for her." Tallahassee closed his eyes.

"They shouldn't blame themselves."

"But they do." Tallahassee grinded his teeth.

"She's been right there the entire time you were out, the only time she ever moved was when Wichita forced her to when she had to check your stitches."

"She's gonna hurt herself if she keeps crap like that up. But I still don't get why the hell she would do that."

"She cares about you. You're like... her hero or something. I don't know, ask her."

"I might... when she wakes." Detroit grunted and continued to glare at Tallahassee, Tallahassee didn't notice though, he was busy staring at Roanoke.

"She doesn't like me."

"Huh?"

"She doesn't love me." Detroit repeated.

"What are you talking about? You're all over each other all the time."

"It's not real, she's just flattered that a guy likes her, she's trying to have the feelings I have for her, cover up something else."

"Cover up what?"

"... Goodnight." Detroit got up and went upstairs. Tallahassee looked at him like he was crazy but just shook his head. Before Detroit got to the top of the stairs, he slightly turned his head.

"I think that taking a little peek in her journal would do us some good."

"What?"

"Sacramento mentioned her journal, there must be something vital in it."

"Look, Detroit, I may have teased her about it before, but I don't think we should-"

"Whatever, do what you want, you seem to do that anyway though. You're wreckless. Goodnight." Detroit proceeded to go to his room and leave Tallahassee more confused than ever.

Tallahassee waited a few minutes and thought about going back to sleep, but he couldn't, he just kept staring at Roanoke's innocent face. So smooth, delicate and sweet. He found it hard to believe that it was the same face that he saw earlier. When Roanoke killed Sacramento, her face was so contorted with rage, fury, utter anger. She had a look in her eyes that he hadn't ever seen before, and now, the same face was pure and untouched. He reached out with one hand and glided his hand over her hair. It was so smooth and soft.

At the touch, Roanoke sprang to life, her eyes widened and she jumped back a bit.

"Tallahassee!" she yelled in a whisper. "I'm so glad you're awake! You stopped breathing earlier and oh my God!" She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her upper body lay across his and he was caught by surprise. Just as soon as she hugged him though, she got off him and sat on her knees on the floor. When she pulled apart, Tallahassee felt a bit empty, like something was missing. He shrugged the feeling off and looked at Roanoke. Even in the dark, he could plainly see that she was wearing a smile that made the Cheshire Cat's smile look tiny. Tallahassee stared at her and Roanoke tilted her head to the side slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your hair." mumbled Tallahassee.

"My hair? I figured you'd like it better like this, you never seemed to like my green hair, you've been calling me 'Cabbage patch' since day one so I figured I'd try something different." Roanoke said quickly, fiddling with her bangs.

"Since when do you care about my opinion?"

"Well, I was planning on doing this anyway..." she trailed off and began to pluck at the hem of her jeans. Tallahassee grunted.

"Why're you still in yer jeans, kid?" Roanoke remained silent. Tallahassee raised an eyebrow.

"I uh... I was keeping watch, musta fallen asleep." she muttered in return. Tallahassee chuckled but he forgot about his stomach. He winced in pain and Roanoke stood up.

"Careful! You could open it again!" she whispered, lifting his shirt up to look at the stitches. Tallahassee stared at her. He had absolutely no clue as to why she cared so much about what happened to him, but he didn't want anything to happen to her due to him. She was going to make herself sick, worrying so much.

"Go get some sleep. I'm fine." Tallahassee claimed. Roanoke gave him a skeptic look but then nodded. She went over to the armchair and curled up under a blanket. The two stared at each other from across the room until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Tallahassee woke up to the smell of butter and potatoes. He heard some small chatter coming from another room and he opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Morning!" came a peppy voice. He looked across the room to find himself looking into the big, curious eyes of Little Rock.

"'Mornin'." he muttered. "How's it going, bud?" he asked her.

"Fine, you?" Tallahassee gave a small smile.

"Good. I'm sore."

"That's to be expected. It was pretty dang stupid of you to take a knife for me. You shoulda let it hit, I would've been fine."

"You don't know that. She coulda got you good, I'm glad I did that, I would've been seriously ticked at myself if I let something happen to my shooting buddy." he smirked. Little Rock smiled and looked down.

"So... we aren't awkward or.. anything?"

"You mean... about that one night?" Little Rock gave a shy nod.

"Nah, you're good." Little Rock smiled and nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to be awkward for you, come to think of it, I'm over it now. So... we're friends again, on a no-more strange level."

"Somethin' like that." laughed Florida.

"You hungry? Ro is making mashed potatoes, biscuits, and bacon." Tallahassee laughed.

"Finally, she's the one making food for me." Little Rock giggled and went into the kitchen.

"The injured one would like his breakfast." she said.

"Well then he can come get it himself! What am I? His maid? I don't think so! If he wants to recover, he has to do some physical activity!" snapped Roanoke, her eyes closed and her mouth in a sneer.

"Someone's got a stick up their ass this morning." said Wichita.

"Does it look like I got any sleep last night!" Roanoke whirled around and pointed to her eyes. The spaces under her eyes were really dark.

"You were the one that chose to throw a fit every time Tallahassee moved." Wichita smirked.

"Shut up, I was simply concerned."

"If 'simply concerned' means recording every breath the dude took, then yeah, you were 'simply concerned'." Detroit said. Roanoke growled at him before turning back to prodding the sizzling bacon. Little Rock came back into the kitchen after leaving for a minute.

"Tallahassee said he wants his breakfast please."

"Tell his royal pain-in-my-ass that his breakfast is coming! Sheesh!" Little Rock smiled and poked her head around the corner.

"Ro said that it's coming, just hold your horses!"

"Tell her that I'm really hungry though."

"He says he's really hungry."

"Tell him to suck it."

"She said suck it." Tallahassee frowned. He just didn't get that girl.

Later, around one, the gang was in the living room, playing Monopoly and Tallahassee was watching on the couch.

Each had a glass of sparkling cider. "Here's to Roanoke, for slaying the beast!" shouted Wichita, holding her glass in the air.

"To Roanoke!" everyone cheered, touching glasses. They each took a sip from their glasses and Little Rock made a face.

"That's sour!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"What I would do for a camera right now!" smiled Wichita, watching as Columbus took a sip, he made a face too.

"Ever have any before, Columbo?" asked Tallahassee.

"I have, it's just, the last time I had some was at some party my parents had... and I was like, fifteen." Roanoke laughed.

"Last time I had some was at a family get-together at some small restaurant, it was really cool, I was eighteen, not only were we celebrating my cousin's marriage, but we were celebrating my b-day _and_ the fam reunion! It was one heck of a night!"

"Sounds like fun." said Detroit. Roanoke's face fell a bit.

"It was, I just wish that you guys could meet my family, they were the coolest... too bad there's no seein' them, and if we did, they would be undead."

"Well, that's okay, I think we all lost family due to the z-virus."

"But we gained a new one. Another toast, to the awesomest ninja family ever!" laughed Roanoke, raising her glass.

"To the awesomeness!" everyone laughed. Roanoke downed the whole glass of cider in one gulp.

"You're supposed to sip it." said Wichita. Roanoke grunted.

"Really?" she asked, unconcerned. Detroit laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Tallahassee glared at him while taking a sip from his cider.

"Ding dong, the witch is gone!" Little Rock laughed.

"Wizard of Oz, ugh, do _not _bring that movie up, I have seen that movie _way_ too many times, I think I may have 'Follow the Yellow-brick Road' tattooed into my brain!" Roanoke said, rubbing her forehead.

"I have a tattoo." said Detroit in a matter-o-factly voice.

"We didn't ask, but okay." Wichita smirked.

"It's a tiger, wanna see?" Detroit pulled up his pants leg and sure enough, there was a tiger covering most of his leg, the tiger's tail wrapping around his ankle and ending at the top of his foot.

"Very cool, I'm impressed." Roanoke smiled at the tattoo. "You had a very good artist do that thing."

"I did it."

"You pullin' my leg?" shouted Roanoke.

"No, I did it, I was a tattoo artist."

"How freaking cool is that!" Roanoke excaimed.

"I've been thinking about getting one, you think you could get me one?" asked Wichita. Detroit nodded. "Sure."

"Ooh! I want one!" shouted Little Rock.

"No way, dudette." Wichita said, ruffling her sister's hair.

"Aw man." Little Rock whined.

"I have a tat." Roanoke said. Tallahassee choked on his cider. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Roanoke.

"Nothin', it's just, you seem too.. uh.. 'innocent' to be inked. Didn't think your parents would let you." he laughed.

"I'll have you know that my parents weren't some sheltering, strict-wads! They let me have my independence and don't you dare bring my parents up. And as for the tat, who says I'm innocent? I'm a brown belt in martial arts and I just killed a live chick not two days ago!" Roanoke protested. Tallahassee paused. She was right but he wouldn't lose an argument with this chick.

"Oh, sorry, it's just hard not to think that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roanoke scowled.

"Hey, chill, Tallahassee, lay off, now Ro, show me this tat of yours." Detroit interjected. Roanoke slowly turned her head to Detroit.

"Kay." She turned around and lifted up her shirt, everyone but Tallahassee could see it. It was right on her shoulder-blade. It was of a small gray dragon holding a sparkling green orb. It's wings were outstretched so each tip touched each end of her shoulder-blade. It's mouth was open and it bared long, blood-soaked fangs. It's tail slithered down to the bottom of her shoulder-blade.

"That is awesome." said Little Rock.

"Me, my mom and my cousin went to get one the same day. They both had to go and get something innocent. My mom got a butterfly on her ankle, my cousin got a half-moon on her shoulder. So of course, I had to get a dragon."

"With blood dripping from it's fangs." said Columbus.

"Exactly."

"Nice."

"I wanna see." Tallahassee fake-whined.

"Fine, but only if you shut up for five minutes." growled Roanoke, turning around to Florida could see her ink. Tallahassee's jaw dropped. It was an amazingly detailed tattoo, he had to admit, you could see every scale and the shines in the dragon's eyes, even though it wasn't all that large. Tallahassee grunted and put his head back down on the pillow.

"Well it's not like you would know an awesome tattoo if you saw one anyway." Roanoke sneered, pulling her shirt back down.

"I'm going to go swimming." Roanoke claimed, heading upstairs.

"Me too!" yelled Little Rock, racing past Roanoke and into her room upstairs.

"Count me in."

"Me too." said Detroit and Wichita.

"Wait, swimming?"

"Yeah, this house has a pool in the back yard, sorry Tallahassee, just try and catch up on some rest, the tv is on if you wanna watch something." said Columbus before trailing after the others. Tallahassee sighed and grabbed the tv remote.

Roanoke came racing downstairs in a black and hot pink one-piece bathing suit. Tallahassee's jaw dropped but he almost immediately recovered. Little Rock and Wichita came racing after and they all bolted out into the backyard, only Roanoke spared a pitiful glance towards Tallahassee.

Tallahassee though about today when the boys left the house as well. There was a lot he didn't know about Roanoke, and he was now determined to gain a bit of her trust and learn a bit more about her.

* * *

Hope you liked it! XD


	28. Learning Her: Part 2

Hey guys! couldnt help but laugh while writing this chapter but couldnt help but cry at the end too! ...well, enjoy! thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: this is a disclaimer for the past couple chapters 2 since i 4got about it! i don't own anything but Roanoke, Detroit and the plot...and Sacramento but no one likes her! lol! XD

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 28: Learning Her: Part 2

Two days later, Tallahassee was recovering fine. He could now walk around and do minor tasks, but he couldn't bend over or do anything vigorous, so he spent most of his time making fun of Columbus every time Roanoke kicked his butt at Twisted Metal Black. Roanoke spent most of her time tending to Tallahassee's needs and making sure he was alright. Tallahassee appreciated it but didn't show it. Detroit was spending less and less time with Roanoke, she shot him 'what's wrong' looks but she just thought he was being moody. Wichita and Columbus were up to their normal stuff, like flirting and more flirting. Little Rock just enjoyed swimming nonstop.

On the fifth day of staying in that one house, Tallahassee was beginning to get restless, but Roanoke told him to hang in their. That same morning, Tallahassee got up and went to the backyard out of boredom. When he opened the back door, he saw Roanoke kicking at the air.

She was moving in different directions, never stopping. She would throw a kick here, punch there. She was moving at many different angles and stood in various stances. Tallahassee was captivated by the precise movements she made. She finished her string of movements with a jump, a spin in the air and an odd movement of her hands. She landed on her feet and finished with a bow. Tallahassee clapped his hands slowly and Roanoke jumped. She turned around and sighed.

"I'm guessing you saw all that then?" Roanoke asked, a bit dissapointed. Tallahassee nodded.

"What was all that anyway?" he asked, sitting on the porch step.

"Umm... my kata."

"A what?"

"A kata. A form of martial arts, it's a bunch of fighting techniques all strung together to one, help remember moves, and two, fight."

"It was nifty and dandy and all that, but I don't see how you could beat someone up with a couple of fancy flips and a few punches." Tallahassee chuckled. Roanoke grinded her teeth.

"Columbus!" she hollered. Columbus came out the back door a few minutes later.

"It's seven in the morning! What do you want?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"C'mere." said Roanoke. Columbus gave her a look but came over anyway.

"This, is a punch." explained Roanoke, punching towards Columbus' chest but stopping it within an inch of his body. "This is a kick, a block and a punch, all in one movement." Roanoke said, a bit cockier this time. Columbus flinched every time and was beginning to get a bit nervous.

"And _this_..." Roanoke began, grabbing Columbus' hair with one hand and his groin with another. "Is a throw!" she exclaimed, tossing Columbus across the yard. The two ignored Columbus' groans and complains as he emerged from a bush and Tallahassee stood up.

"That's cool! I see how that works!"

"Yeah! It just doesn't look quite right if you don't have something to punch or whatever." The two continued chatting and Roanoke taught Tallahassee some stuff until Columbus finally chimed in.

"Hey! I'm not your training dummy!"

"Really? Coulda fooled us!" Tallahassee laughed. Roanoke giggled as well.

"Please, do not teach him any ninja moves! I'll be dead meat for sure!" Columbus begged in despair.

"Can't make you any promises, Columbo! Go get some more sleep." chuckled Roanoke. Columbus grumbled and muttered some things under his breath as he went back into the house.

"You really should take it more easy on him." Roanoke sighed.

"Me? Your'e the one that threw him across the yard!"

"Yes, well, y'know." Roanoke muttered before falling down and lying out on the dew-covered grass. Tallahassee eased himself down as well and sat beside her.

There was an awkward silence between the two for at least six minutes and Tallahassee wanted to start a conversation. He didn't know what to talk about though, so he improvised, like he did the first time he met Columbus.

"So.."

"So."

"When uh, was the last time you went twenty-toes?"

"Excuse me?" Roanoke looked at him like he was crazy. 'Oh my God! He's asking me when the last time I had sex was! Does that mean he's interested? No! Of course not! He's just being a guy! But oh my God! I can't just say 'never, I'm a virgin!' He'd never let me hear the end of it! Although I'm not good at lying to people I really like so I don't think that he'd buy it if I lied! Just tell the truth! ...Or avoid the question and run for the hills! I like the last idea best, good thinking, Ro!' Roanoke though to herself.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Roanoke with clear attitude in her voice.

"Just wondering." Roanoke grunted in response. The two sat in silence for another moment.

"So."

"So."

"When was the last time?"

"Like I'm going to tell you? Why would you want to know anyway unless you wanted to get with me?" smirked Roanoke.

"Believe me, I'd rather get with a rock, but I'm just trying to have a nice conversation instead of fighting all the freaking time." Tallahassee grumbled. Roanoke's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so quick to judge, but really, it's none of your business."

"You _will_ tell me."

"Will _not_ tell you." Roanoke mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Will."

"Will not."

"Will."

"Will not."

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nuh-uh."

"I'll be your best buddy!"

"Shut up! If you want to get any info out of me, you'll have to catch me!" smirked Roanoke. Tallahassee smiled a Cheshire cat smile. Roanoke's eyes widened. "Why do I keep talking?" Roanoke asked herself before getting up and running to the other side of the yard.

Tallahassee got up slowly and jogged after her.

"You shouldn't be running!" Roanoke chimed.

"Whatever, don't tell me what to do, woman!"

"Fine, if you end up opening your cut and you bleed out on the lawn, I'll be laughing and I won't even get any help!" Roanoke sneered.

"I don't need any help!"

"Riiiight!" Tallahassee jogged after Roanoke and Roanoke climbed up onto the deck. Tallahassee climbed the steps and crept towards her. Roanoke jumped backwards and fell into the pool with a splash. Tallahassee watched her back up until her back touched the oposite wall of the pool.

"Hah! You can't get me now! If you get in the water, your wound'll open for sure!" Roanoke stuck her tongue out at him. Tallahassee shrugged and got in the pool carefully. Roanoke's eyes widened.

"So, when was the last time?" Tallahassee urged, creeping towards her.

"Not telling!" Roanoke insisted.

"Fine then." said Tallahassee, grabbing hold of Roanoke's waist. He began to furiously tickle her ribs and she laughed uncontrollably.

"No! Tallahassee! Stop!" Roanoke squealed in between laughs.

"Tell me!"

"No!" Roanoke continued to laugh.

"Tell me!"

Wichita came downstairs and heard splashing, she wondered what it was and went out onto the back porch to find Tallahassee holding Roanoke in the pool in a really weird position.

"Stop! I'm a virgin!" Roanoke finally confessed, just to make Florida stop tickling her, but Wichita didn't know that.

"Whoa! What?" excaimed Wichita. Tallahassee and Roanoke looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"Ooookay, I know that sounded reaaally wrong, but it isn't what it seems!" Roanoke protested, shoving Tal to the side and climbing out of the pool.

"Really? Oh Detroooit!" Wichita smirked. Roanoke's jaw dropped.

"Wichita! It's not like that! He was pestering me!" All three of them just realized how bad that sounded. Wichita grinded her teeth.

"So that's how that is." she sneered, glaring at Tallahassee.

"No! Not like that! I mean he was intimidating me!" Oh crap, that didn't sound good either.

"Tallahassee Florida, Detroit is going to whup your-"

"No, Wichita!" Roanoke exclaimed, but it was too late, Wichita was already racing up the stairs.

Tallahassee stared at Roanoke with a dropped jaw.

"You are terrible with words, y'know that?" Roanoke looked at him.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, but her voice cracked with laughter, she then began to giggle. Tallahassee gave her a strange look but began to chuckle. Roanoke laughed a bit louder and harder and Tallahassee followed in the suit. Soon, the two were nothing but laughs and Roanoke was clutching her stomach and Florida was leaning up on the side of the pool for support.

Detroit came outside to find Roanoke and Tallahassee laughing their heads off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Detroit asked. Roanoke opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was laughter. This made Tallahassee laugh even harder. Roanoke fell to the ground and she was running out of breath. Tallahassee lost grip of the pool side and went underwater. This made Roanoke laugh even more and soon Detroit started giving small laughs. Tallahassee came back up and was still laughing.

Columbus got out of bed and opened the window, he looked down at the deck and glared at the laughing trio, some people were trying to sleep! He grabbed a lamp and threw it down on the deck. It shattered and it scared the hell out of everyone down there, they all froze and looked up at Columbus.

"Shut up!" he yelled before slamming the window shut. The three exchanged wide-eyed glances and burst into laughter after an awkward pause. Poor Columbus.

Later, Roanoke, Tallahassee and Detroit settled things and Roanoke and Tal explained what had happened to Detroit. Detroit understood and the rest of the day passed by fine. Until evening hit.

Roanoke was chilling in the kitchen until she noticed that Tallahassee wasn't there. She went out onto the back porch to find him sitting on the porch step. She walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey." she said calmly. Tallahassee nodded slightly.

"You alright?" she asked. Tallahassee did nothing.

"You wanna be left alone?" Once again, Florida did nothing.

"You wanna play charades?" Tallahassee glared at her and she raised her arms in defence.

"Can you at least tell me what's up?" Roanoke asked, a bit more serious now.

"Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Stop being so vague and tell me!" Roanoke whined, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Buck." Tallahassee mumbled. Roanoke furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Who is that?" she asked gently.

"My..." He had told her it was his dog before, but that was always his back story. He told the others, not Detroit though, he could tell her.

"My... son." Roanoke's eyes widened.

"Son? No way! What happened! Tell me everything...well, if you want to, you don't have to." Tallahassee sighed. "He was just playin' in the backyard and I was cleanin' dishes... and... the z-virus finally got to my town... I couldn't save him. I had to shoot my own son so he wouldn't die slowly and suffer." Tallahassee choked, tilting his head down even more and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I... I don't know what it's like to lose a kid. So I'm not going to be one of those jerks that says 'I know how you feel' but I can tell you that it's rough, and it's not fair, and that I really feel bad for you. I lost my cousin, she was my best friend and no one could replace her, she meant so much to me and when I found out that she was dead... I... I just thought, I mean, I knew... she was one of those people that you just knew would survive, they would be kicking butt everywhere they went but that wasn't the case. I'm sorry." Roanoke said, rubbing Tallahassee's back. She reached out with her hand to take his hat off but he tilted it down further as tears rolled off his nose.

"It's okay. Everyone cries, it's not embarrassing or anything. It's alright." she said gently, taking his hat off. "Crying means that you care, y'know, I think you're pretty unmanly if you don't cry once in a while." Roanoke smiled softly.

"Thanks." Tallahassee mumbled.

"What?" asked Roanoke. Tallahassee turned to face her and they gazed into each others' eyes.

"I said 'thanks'." Tallahassee said more firmly before grabbing Roanoke's face and kissing her deeply. Roanoke's eyes widened and she fumbled for the right thing to do. She loved this and didnt' want to screw it up. Her heart was going as fast as a race horse and her cheeks were blood red. She kissed back, she wasn't sure if she was doing it right since she'd never really kissed before but it felt good so she kept it up. She closed her eyes and the pleasure only seemed to last for a few seconds before Tallahassee pulled apart. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open.

"I... I shouldn't have... I didn't mean... I shouldn't have done that." muttered Tallahassee before getting up and walking back into the house as quickly as possible. He left Roanoke out in the night, even more alone and empty-feeling than before. Tallahassee just took hold of her heart and ripped it in half.

* * *

XD I know I'm terrible! What a cliffie! Well, review! or something! I don't know! Thanks for reading!


	29. Split For Good

Hey guys! PLEASE STICK WITH ME! I know u guys will hate me for this chapter but hang in there! I know it'll be really sad and depressing from here on in but PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! :)

SONG: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee. Duck and Run by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 29: Split For Good

Roanoke stayed out on the porch for an hour, even in the dark, which she hated. She just sat there, staring off into space, wondering what happened. It was after an hour, that Wichita came out to confront her.

"What up girl, if the zombies don't get ya, the mosquitoes will." Wichita smirked. Roanoke did nothing and Wichita sat down beside her. Roanoke shook her head slightly.

"What's wrong?" Wichita asked, more concerned. Roanoke sniffed and took a deep, shuttered breath. "Ta-" she couldn't finish a single word without choking. Wichita wrapped her arm around her friend.

"I heard 'Ta', now, I'm guessing that's short for either 'tattoos' or 'Tallahassee', give me three guesses on which one it is." Roanoke remained silent. Roanoke choked again and bent over, supporting herself on her knees. She sobbed silently and tears rolled down her face and splattered onto Wichita's bare feet.

"Alright. That's it." Wichita announced, clapping her hands and standing up. "I'm gonna put a bullet in that bastard's head." she growled, marching into the house. Roanoke wiped off her face and came in on Wichita's heels. She tugged on her friend's shirt like a lost five-year-old. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"What do you want me to do? Act like nothing happened? I don't think so, he hurt you, Ro and I'm going to hurt him in return!" Wichita growled.

Tallahassee was upstairs with Columbus, talking about random stuff, Tallahassee hadn't told anyone of what happened. He thought everything would be okay until he heard his name echoe through the house.

"_Florida_!" Get yer butt down here!" Wichita screamed.

"What did you do now?" asked Columbus.

"I really don't know, but all I know is, it's Wichita standing up for Roanoke."

"Dead man walking. Ro is like Wichita's sister, you should know that by now, you're stupid to mess with either of 'em."

"Thanks for the support."

"Any time."

"You're askin' for sixty-percent power." Tallahassee growled before heading downstairs.

"What, woman?" he shouted, acting like nothing was wrong. Before he could blink, a bullet zoomed past his head and shot into the wall. He did a double-take and Roanoke looked at Wichita like she was crazy.

"What did you do to her!" Wichita demanded, not putting her gun away.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!"

"I didn't!"

"Detroit!" Detroit came into the room from the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, a bit curious and irritated at the same time.

"Florida here did something to Ro!" Detroit's lip curled.

"What did he do?" he growled.

"I dunno, neither will tell me." Wichita said. Detroit

"What did you do to her!" Detroit demanded.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Go to hell." Roanoke mumbled to Tallahassee before sprinting upstairs. Detroit lunged forward and punched Tallahassee in the face. Tallahassee rubbed his jaw and punched Detroit back.

"Guys!" Columbus yelled, coming down the stairs. "We can't turn on each other okay? We only have each other! We're already being chased by ravenous freaks! Don't think we have enough problems?"

"Columbus is right, just shut up and Tal, either God forbid, tell us what happened or apologize to Roanoke. Your choice, you're going to end up doing both at some point anyway." said Wichita. Tallahassee sighed.

"Well-"

"Guys!"

"What now?" Wichita yelled. Little Rock came jumping down the stairs.

"Who shot the gun!" Wichita raised her hand.

"Well, that was a nice move, smart one, 'cause zombies are coming, like, tons of them!"

"We can take 'em." smirked Tallahassee.

"No." Little Rock shook her head, just look out the window!" They all went to a back window to see a wave of zombies running towards the house. Not just sixty of them, like back at Pacific Playland, about three-hundred of them.

"Holy crap!"

"Yeah! We gotta go!" yelled Detroit. "Tal, come with me upstairs, we need to grab Ro and a couple of things, the rest of you, get to the car and if we're not out in five, go!"

"No! Tal, me and Columbus will go upstairs, you grab Roanoke and Little Rock and go!" Detroit nodded and ran upstairs. Wichita kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Be careful, sis, I love you."

"Love you too." Detroit came downstairs with Roanoke, her eyes were red and puffy.

"We'll all meet up in Maryland, at the border, we all have walkie-talkies so let's keep in touch!" said Wichita. The others nodded. "Go!" Little Rock, Roanoke and Detroit bolted out the door to the van, there was a working truck that the others could take.

"Tal, go to the truck, me and Columbus will get the stuff!" Tallahassee nodded and turned to leave. He was about to bolt out the door when he noticed a book lying on the floor. It had the word 'journal' written on the cover. 'Must be Cabbage patch's.' he thought. He couldn't leave it there, it was her journal, and he was a jerk earlier so he picked up her journal and decided to give it back to her later. He ran out to the truck and put the key in the ignition. The zombies were getting closer and Tallahassee was tapping his foot in anticipation as he watched the other's get away in the van. He saw Roanoke in the back seat and she was staring at him. He stared back. Why the hell did he kiss her earlier? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Or did he really.. no, that wasnt' an option. He didn't love her, couldn't love her, and wouldn't love her. That simple.

Wichita and Columbus ran out of the house and got into the truck.

"Go!" shouted Wichita as a zombie slammed into the back of the truck. Tallahassee floored it and sped off. The zombies followed them for about a mile and after that, they stopped following. It was then, that Tallahassee let his thoughts drift. They drifted to Roanoke. 'Think of Twinkies.' he thought. They drifted back to Roanoke. 'Think of Cadillacs.' They drifted back to Roanoke. 'Think of zombie-killing.' They drifted back to Roanoke. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. The image of the green-haired girl always appeared in his head. He regretted hurting her. He felt bad about doing something he shouldn't have done. He glanced at the journal that was sitting under his bag. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the fuel dial turn to 'E'. The truck came to a slow stop.

"What?" Tallahassee yelled, pounding on the horn. "This is just great, it's nine-o-clock! It's pitch-black and we're outta freakin' gas!" Tallahassee yelled.

"Tallahassee, chill, we'll just get another ride, grab the flashlights." said Columbus, digging in his bag. Tallahassee grabbed a flashlight and decided to do a bit of 'light reading' as the other two searched the area for a vehicle.

_I guess I can't hide the fact that I really love this guy now. He's everything to me. I guess you can't even call it love any more, it's more like... an obsession._

Tallahassee read her journal and dropped the book. He couldn't believe it. She loved him? That much? Really? That was impossible! There was no way she could love him! She hated him! He couldn't think any much longer though, his thoughts were cut off by a sickening wail. Wichita and Columbus opened the truck doors and grabbed their bags.

"Run! The horde must've caught up with us!" yelled Columbus. Tallahassee grabbed his bag and ran with the others towards an old, wooden house. They got their weapons out and formed a circle in the center of the shack.

"You guys go! Find a car! I'll stay here!" yelled Tallahassee.

"No! We won't leave!"

"That was an order! Move your dumb asses and get outta here! There are too many!"

"We can't leave you, Tal!" shouted Wichita.

"Go! Now, or so help me I will make the rest of your lives a living hell!"

"You already do!" Tallahassee glared at Columbus.

"Go. Please, run." Tallahassee was more serious than the two had ever seen him and nodded. They left out a of a back door and ran away from the house. They saw a wave of howling masses swarm into the house and they heard Tallahassee's yells of victory and triumph as he killed corpse after corpse. They waited a moment and his yells started to become less triumphant and cocky. They soon were not as loud and energetic, they became filled with worry and woe. And soon, no more sounds were heard from the shack. Just screams and moans from zombies. They didn't hear any more bullets.

Tallahassee Florida was dead.

* * *

Please don't hate meee! TT_TT

it's supposed to be a hurt/comfort fic! please stick with me!


	30. Her World is Gone and Back Again

**Attention! This is quite important! I think this is going to be my second to last chapter! But don't worry, I'll be doing a sequel!**

I want to thank everyone for supporting me, it means a lot, and I hope to see you all reviewing in the next story of Zombieland! Thanx! I promise it will be as good as the first!

Songs: My Immortal by Evanescence, Passion from Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 30: Her World Is Gone And Back Again

The first thing that came to Wichita's mind was Roanoke.

"No! Nooo!" she screamed, running towards the shack. Columbus grabbed her arms and held her back.

"He's dead, Wichita! Come one, we have to go! We can't do anything!"

"You're his best friend! How can you say something like that? Florida!"

"Stop! I feel terrible right now but we can't do anything until we meet up with the others!"

"Roanoke!"

"What about her?"

"He was her world! And now he's gone! She is going to... I don't know what she's going to do!" Columbus froze.

"Wichita? What are you going on about!"

"Roanoke loved Florida more than anything!" Columbus' eyes widened.

"What?" Wichita nodded.

"We'll talk about it later." said Columbus, shrugging it off. "Right now, the zombies look like they've finished with their apetizer." he said, looking at how the zombies were beginning to look for them. Wichita nodded and the two ran off to find a vehicle.

After a half-hour of searching for vehicles, the two finally found a working Toyota. They got in and Wichita grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Ro, come in Ro."

"Ro here." came the voice from the speaker.

"Hey, we got a car since the other one ran outta gas, we have no idea where we are though, where are you?"

"We're at a cute little hotel right on the border of Maryland. Do you have any idea as to where you're at?"

"Not a clue... we uh, had to shake some zombs earlier and we kinda ran all over the place."

"Gotcha, everyone okay?"

"Uh... yeah, yeah, everyone's fine." Wichita lied.

"Coolness, hey, I would send up a flare but, y'know, zombies, dead in the night, not a good idea, all that jazz."

"Yeah."

"So just try driving for a while and see if you can find any signs or something. Or tell ya what, you find a place you're comfortable staying at and we'll meet up with you."

"I like the latter."

"Kay, ttyl, oh, hey, uh... can I talk to Florida for a sec?" Wichita's eyes widened and she looked at Ohio.

"She wants to talk to Tal."

"Tell her he's busy!" Columbus said, panicking.

"Uh, he's busy at the moment, Ro."

"Oh... well, tell him... nevermind, whatever. See ya later."

"Bye." Wichita sighed.

"This sucks."

"Royally."

The two remained silent the whole car ride until they finally agreed to stop at a bed and breakfast somewhere outside Maryland.

"Hey, Ro."

"Yeah?"

"We're at a bed and breakfast outside Maryland."

"Oh yeah, we past that place! The sign is yellow and crooked?"

"Yeah."

"Kay! We'll be there in a minute! Detroit! Get yer butt out here! Later, gator."

"Later."

Wichita sighed. "I can't keep this up!" she yelled, exasperated.

"We just tell them when they get here, that's all we can do." Columbus said, patting his girlfriend on the back. Wichita hugged him.

"She is going to be so upset!" she cried. "Little Rock too!"

"It's okay, it'll work out. Calm down." Columbus said calmly. Wichita nodded.

"You're right."

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Little Rock, Roanoke and Detroit came to the bed and breakfast. Roanoke and Little Rock hugged Wichita and Detroit and Columbus talked for a minute but it wasn't long before they all realized that a certain southern man wasn't boasting about how many zombies he had killed.

"Where's Florida?" asked Roanoke. Wichita and Columbus froze.

"We should tell them." said Columbus solemnly.

"Tell us what?" asked Detroit. Wichita walked up to Roanoke and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We were surrounded by zombies and... Florida's dead." Roanoke's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What?" she choked out.

"He's dead." Roanoke collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Wichita crouched down beside her and held her close. Roanoke sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Little Rock sniffled to herself on a sofa that was in the lobby. Detroit hung his head and stared at Roanoke, who was wailing now.

After an hour, everyone was depressed, sure, but Roanoke was still sobbing uncontrollably into Wichita's shoulder, Wichita's shirt was soaked with Roanoke's tears.

Detroit was grinding his teeth in the corner, thinking about how if he died, Roanoke wouldn't cry like that. She loved Tallahassee and she was being a real jerk about it. He thought it was unfair that she was technically going out with him, but was really in love with Florida. After another minute, Detroit finally cracked.

"Roanoke! Shut up!" Roanoke looked at him with utter shock and Detroit immediately regretted yelling at her. Her face was red and wet, her lip was bleeding from biting it so much, her hair was messed up and her eyes were really red and glassy. He'd never seen her looking so weak. Wichita glared daggers at him and he finally decided to say something.

"Roanoke, I'm sorry, but you're not the only one hurt here. We've lost a treasured member of our group and-"

"You shut up! You don't have any right to say that! You didn't know him like any of us! I see you! You spend half of your time glaring at him for no reason!"

"Only because you love him and not me!" Everyone's jaw dropped and Roanoke hung her head.

"I guess I was unfair to you then. I'm sorry I treated you like that, I should've-"

"Broken up with me? Yeah, that would hurt a lot less." Detroit said sarcastically.

"Stop being an ass, Detroit!" yelled Wichita.

"What, you expect me to shrug it off and act like nothing's wrong? Like we're living in some sort of land of unicorns and rainbows and icecream?"

"...We never said that."

"I was wrong to do that to you, Detroit, but please, just don't say anything... not now." Roanoke whispered. Detroit grunted and rested his head in his hand.

Roanoke cried the rest of the night. Everyone else was sure that she had to have run out of tears at some point, but she never did. At some points, it would die down and she would be reduced to breathing rapidly, trying to catch her breath, and at others, she would cry so loud they were sure that zombies would come. When morning came, she was dead silent. Wichita went into her room to check up on her and she was sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"Ro, you okay?" Roanoke remained silent, she had am almost hypnotized look in her eyes. Her eyes didn't waver from their cold stare.

"Ro? Roanoke?" Wichita shook her friend's shoulder but she didn't move or respond.

"He's gone. I couldn't save him. It's my fault." Roanoke whispered, Wichita shook her head slowly with wide eyes.

"It's not your fault, Ro." Roanoke didn't seem to respond.

"My fault." she whispered again.

"No." Wichita whispered "It isn't."

"He's not coming back." Roanoke choked out. Wichita shook her head.

"No, he isn't."

"I'll never see him again." Wichita shook her head again.

"Never...again.." Roanoke seemed to be off in her own little world, like Wichita didn't even exist, like nothing existed.

"Roanoke, please, it's okay, it'll all be okay." Wichita cooed, wrapping her arms around her friend. Roanoke pulled away from her violently, but didn't look at her.

"Come to think of it. Maybe you're right. It isn't my fault that Tallahassee's dead." Roanoke turned her head to look at Wichita. Wichita was frightened for a moment, she'd never seen Roanoke with such a look on her face. She couldn't describe it. It was rage, sorrow and some other strong emotions all put together.

"Come to think of it. It's _your_ fault. Your fault. Your fault! Your _fault_ he's _dead_! It's all your fault!" Roanoke yelled at the top of her lungs, standing up. Her face was red with rage and Wichita fell to the floor. Roanoke took a step towards her.

"If you hadn't had left him he'd be alive! It's all your fault!" Wichita crawled backwards as Roanoke crept towards her. Tears came to Wichita's eyes as she looked into Roanoke' blank ones. She didn't look alive anymore. Her eyes weren't that lively dark green, they seemed empty, like a zombie in fact. Roanoke pulled a blade out of her pocket.

"You killed Tallahassee! It's your fault! I'll kill you!" Wichita got up and bolted out the door and downstairs. She threw her arms around Columbus.

"Detroit! Hold her back! She wants to kill me!" Detroit ran into the room just as soon as Roanoke leaped down the stairs, an aggressive look in her eyes. Detroit looped his arms under hers and held her back. She threw a fit and dropped her knife. She kicked and screamed and flailed her arms.

"Let me go! I don't want you touching me! You aren't Florida! You aren't Florida!" she screamed.

"No, I'm not Florida, and when it comes to you, I'm afraid I can't compete with him but I do care about you Ro and I need you to calm down!" Roanoke screamed even louder. Columbus left the room and came back with a needle. He stuck it in Roanoke's arm and Roanoke calmed down. She began to stagger and she then fell into Detroit's arm. Detroit nodded a thanks to Columbus before carrying Roanoke upstairs.

Wichita was a bit nervous when it came down to it, but she frisked Roanoke for any weapons, she only found Roanoke's calf blade.

Another day passed and Roanoke sat in her room, motionless. She stared out of the window, down the road, as if expecting to see a car come driving down it. She wouldn't eat or sleep and Wichita had to force her to drink.

Another day crawled by and last night, Roanoke threw a terrible fit, she flailed and screamed and Columbus had to stick her with another needle. She cried until two in the morning until she finally threw up from crying so much.

Now, the others were downstairs and Roanoke was curled up in a chair looking out the window in her room.

"This isn't good. She's starving herself! She's tried cutting herself already, both with a blade and she even broke a window just so she could have something sharp to fiddle with! She's thrown fits, which are unhealthy and we can't keep giving her those shots! She hasn't eaten! She doesn't have enough energy to handle the medicine well!" ranted Detroit, pacing swiftly back and forth.

"We know, Detroit, I also know that we can't keep looking after her like this! She's—" began Wichita.

"—Acting like a five-year-old!" yelled Detroit.

"She just lost the man she loved more than anything in the world! And you expect her to act like a normal-ass person!" Wichita yelled back.

"We've gotten over it—"

"Who says we've gotten over it?"

"Who's gotten over what?" came a rugged voice from the doorway. All of their heads snapped in that direction and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Tallahassee?" they all yelled. Sure enough, there was Tallahassee, his clothes soaked with blood and his cowboy hat on his head. His trademark smirk played across his face.

"That's my name." he replied, pulling a Twinkie out of his pocket and pulling off the wrapper.

"So, what's been up?" No one replied.

"What? I've only been gone for three days, woulda been two but it took forever to find out where the hell ya'll went and plus, I stopped at a store for some Twinkies." Tallahassee said, taking a bite out of the Hostess treat. Little Rock got up and glomped Tallahassee, making him stagger a bit. He laughed and patted his friend on the head.

"What up, pipsqueak?"

"We thought you were dead!" she cried, hugging him tighter. Tallahassee glared at Columbus and Wichita.

"Who's dumb thought was that?" he asked with malice.

"Well we just- I mean- you were-" Columbus stuttered.

"What?" asked Tallahassee.

"We didn't hear anything but zombies and—"

"We'll discuss that later, right now, you need to be upstairs!" said Wichita urgently, grabbing Florida's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"Ever since she thought you died, she's been a total wreck! She won't eat, sleep, she's like a zombie!"

"What? Roanoke?" asked Tallahassee.

"Yes!" Tallahassee's face fell.

"I've had to make her drink!" Wichita continued.

"Why?" asked Tallahassee. Wichita glared at him and pushed him up against the wall.

"You are the most hard-headed person I've ever met! I hate to tell you what must be told by her but it doesn't look like I have a choice!" Wichita growled, poking Tallahassee in the chest. Tallahassee sighed and pulled a book out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Wichita.

"Is that her journal?" yelled Wichita. Tallahassee nodded.

"I only needed to read one page." He said quietly.

"So you know?"

"I feel stupid for not seeing it earlier."

"You should." Wichita sneered. "Now get your butt in there!" Wichita growled, pushing Tallahassee into Roanoke's room. Wichita leaned up against the doorway as she watched Tallahassee walk up behind Roanoke's chair.

"Cabbage patch." Tallahassee said, tapping Roanoke on the shoulder. Roanoke whirled around and gaped at Tallahassee.

"Wha-how-w-"

"I'm alive, doofus." Tallahassee said playfully. Roanoke threw herself into his arms and he landed on the bed.

"I thought you were dead! I missed you so much! Don't do that again! Please!" Tallahassee chuckled.

"Well, of course I can't die, I still have things to tell you."

"Like?"

"Like Roanoke, I love the hell out of you." Tallahassee said firmly before kissing her full on the lips. Roanoke gasped and Tallahassee laughed a muffled laugh before kissing all the way down her neck. Roanoke kissed his face and realized that Wichita was standing in the doorway with a cocky smirk on her face.

"What are you staring at?" Roanoke asked playfully.

"Wish you could get action like this with Columbus?" Tallahassee asked, pecking Roanoke on the cheek. Wichita rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Wichita, I… I really have been real crone for the past couple days and—" Wichita cut her off and waved her hand dismissively.

"Come on, don't worry about it, you know I would've been the same way." Wichita said.

"Worse." Roanoke mumbled. Wichita took a pillow from a nearby chair and threw it at her friend. Roanoke laughed and tossed it back.

"Whatever, tell me how it goes tomorrow, kay? I want to know all the details!" Wichita winked. Roanoke's eyes widened.

"Who says we're doing anything?" Roanoke yelled playfully.

"Me!" exclaimed Tallahassee, grabbing Roanoke by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed. Roanoke screamed. She got off the bed and ran downstairs. Tallahassee chased after her. Columbus, Little Rock and Detroit smiled at the sight of Roanoke being her old self again. She was smiling and laughing and Tallahassee was too. It was a relief to Wichita to finally see them together and Detroit decided that it would be best to let her be happy. If she was happy, then so was he.

"No! Tallahassee!" Roanoke screamed as Tallahassee flung her over his shoulder.

"Detroit! Little Rock! Someone help me out here!"

"Nope." Smirked Detroit.

"Nuh-uh." Said Little Rock.

"You all are so going to pay!" Roanoke squealed as Tallahassee carried her upstairs.

"Have fun!" Columbus yelled after them.

"Don't encourage him!" they heard Roanoke yell. They all laughed and Wichita sat down beside Columbus. Guess everything was alright again.

* * *

In case you didn't see it above, this is probably my second to last chapter but i will be doing a sequel!

Thank you!


	31. Cherish What's Left Over

_**Hey, guys! I know it's a short chapter but it is the last one! I'm doing another chapter though but it's going to be a preview to Zombieland: Separated! Along with the credits! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over

Chapter 31: Cherish What's Left Over

_Hey, uh, Roanoke here. I have no idea what date it is, I only know that I'm freezing my butt off up here in Maryland. Who's idea was it to go north during the middle of Winter? Oh, right... mine. Anyway, it's been a day since Tal came back and I gotta say that I'm as happy as happy can get. Right now, I'm the definition of happy! Columbus is working with the heating system in the house we're in right now. It has no heat whatsoever and I'm about to go insane! I'm drinking tea to get warm. You see, the oven and everything else in this house works, it's just that the heating system blew out or something, I don't know, leave the nerd stuff to Columbus. _

_Tallahassee is looming over me. He's reading this right now so I guess I should tell him to screw off._

"That's not very nice." Tallahassee chuckled, kissing Roanoke on the cheek.

"Your face."

"I know, it's irresistable isn't it?" Roanoke closed her journal and whapped him upside the head with it. Tallahassee stuck out his lower lip and grabbed her tea cup out of her hand.

"Hey! Do not mess with my tea! Tal!" Roanoke whined as he sipped the warm drink. He closed his eyes in satisfaction. He handed the cup back to her. She eyed it for a minute.

"What?" asked Tallahassee.

"I'm wondering if I should drink it or not, I could get your disease." Tallahassee smirked.

"If I had a disease, you would've gotten it already, 'specially after last night."

"Ooh, what did you guys get up to last night? Give me the details!" said Wichita from the doorway. Roanoke blushed.

"We didn't do anything!"

"That's not what your face says!"

"We didn't! We're putting it off!" Roanoke immediately clasped her hands over her mouth after she said that.

"Oooh! Let me know when you get down to it then!" said Wichita slyly before slipping out of the room. Roanoke cursed and looked up at Tallahassee hesitantly.

"Alright, mouth of the south, what else have you got to say?" he asked. Roanoke swallowed.

"Will a massage make it up to you?" she asked. Tallahassee rubbed his jaw.

"Maybe." he replied. Roanoke smiled.

"But your shirt has to be off." Roanoke said. Tallahassee thought for a moment.

"Fine, but no pants for you." Roanoke sneered and tapped her finger on her jaw.

"Okay." she finally said. Tallahassee laughed and kissed his girlfriend.

"So whatcha writin' about today?" Asked Tallahassee jumping onto the couch and resting his head on her shoulder. Roanoke chuckled.

"You."

"What about me?"

"About your six pack, how nice those jeans fit you, the usual." Roanoke smirked.

"The usual, eh? Lemme see." he said, grabbing for her journal. Roanoke glared at him.

"You touch this and you can see to it that you will never, ever be in the same bed as me... ever." Tallahassee rolled his eyes and moved his head from it's spot on her shoulder to in her lap. Roanoke looked down at him.

"You are one sad case, you know that?"

"Yes but I'm _your_ sad case."

"Uh-huh, yeah, y'know what, mister, why don't you go help Columbus out in the nerd cave or something." said Roanoke, standing up so he'd roll out of her lap. He hit the floor and glared up at her.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, at least until I finish writing today's entry."

"Okay." said Florida, getting up and heading towards the basement. When he got to the doorway and turned around.

"I love you." he said with a small smile.

"I love you too." Roanoke said, giving a bright smile. Tallahassee tipped his hat and went to go downstairs.

When he left, Roanoke clutched her head and spun around in a circle, she couldn't believe she just told him that! Roanoke sat down and continued to write.

_Well, Tallahassee told me he loved me, which is very unexpected with him. We're all on good terms since I had to apologize up and down to the rest of the gang for being such a crone during my 'Tallahassee is dead' phase. But everything's good now. All is right with the world... besides the fact that cannibalistic freaks are running rampant throughout the country. Well, this is Roanoke Virginia, saying goodnight. _

* * *

_Thank you guys for sticking with me! Enjoy the preview for Zombieland: Separated! Thanks again! I can't tell you how much this means to me! Now I'm off to watch Zombieland...again! XD_


	32. PreviewCredits!

Zombieland: Separated

Preview!

"Hey, guys! I found another survivor!" shouted Roanoke, calling everyone over to the computer.

"I was checking out Facebook to see if anyone else was on, there's this guy in Idaho! We could go get him and that would be one more survivor on the list!" she said cheerily.

"I dunno. Sounds fishy. And I think we should stay here, there aren't any zombies for miles." said Tallahassee.

* * *

"You haven't told him yet?" asked Wichita.

"No, I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Girl! It's been two months! There have been plenty of 'right moments' in the last two months! If you don't tell him now, he'll find out in another month!" Wichita said with a sly grin.

"I know! But I don't even know if he wants a kid! I'm so nervous!"

* * *

"I'm glad you're here, I've been getting the feeling that I'm being watched."

"Any time, and yeah, sometimes Zombieland just gets to ya." chuckled Roanoke. "So, what's your name?" she continued. "We use the names of either where we're from or where we're goin'."

"The name's Bismark then."

"I'm Roanoke."

"Tallahassee."

"Wichita."

"Little Rock."

"Columbus."

"Detroit."

* * *

"Who are they?"

"They say they're part of the military, but I wouldn't trust them." whispered Bismark, glaring at the cell phone that Little Rock found.

"We need to stay calm, if we can take zombies, we can take a couple of goons who want to rule the world."

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

* * *

"Tal... I'm-"

"You're what?"

* * *

"Tal! Bismark! Columbus! Detroit!" the girls shouted as they were dragged off into the woods.

"Yeah boss, no sweat, the girls were taken to Louisiana and da boys were taken to Washington, just as ya asked." Roanoke heard a voice say as she aroused from her slumber.

* * *

"Ya see, as soon as your precious little baby is born, we can run the tests that we've been meaning to."

"Tests! What tests? You are not going to touch my baby!" Roanoke screamed.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

"You've killed innocent people to run tests that don't even work!" yelled Bismark.

"We are trying to rebuild this world! With hybrids! With zombie and human DNA combined, nothing can stop us from building a Utopia! Just like the boss says!"

* * *

"Where are the girls?" growled Tallahassee.

"Down in Louisiana, psh, but you'll never see them again."

* * *

"What happened to nut up or shut up?"

"Yeah, and it's time to shut up, Columbus. We can't save the girls."

"Not with that attitude we're not. Now I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here. I'm going to help Wichita. And if you loved Roanoke like I think you do, you'd do the same."

* * *

"What do you make of the situation, Bismark?" asked Tallahassee.

"I think... Tallahassee... that this is going to be difficult."

* * *

To stop government cronies from killing more people and following their mad plans.

To save each other.

To see each other once more.

Two corners of the country.

Seven survivors.

One purpose.

For Tallahassee, it's to save Roanoke and a baby that he doesn't even know she's pregnant with.

For Columbus, to see Wichita once more.

For Roanoke, it's a race against time.

For Little Rock, it's to save her family and fall in an unexpected love.

For Detroit, it's to save Roanoke and get revenge on the stray government pawns.

For Bismark, it's to regain his honor.

For Wichita, it's to save her family.

This... is Zombieland: Separated.

**

* * *

**

_Thank you for reading up until now! I hope the preview was good enough! Think of it as if you were watching a movie preview, anywho, thanks again!_

Soundtrack for Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over.

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by _Green Day_

Barracuda by _Heart_

Hollaback Girl by _Gwen Stefani_

Miss Independent by _Kelly Clarkson_

Going Under by _Evanescence_

T.N.T by _AC/DC_

You Belong With Me by _Taylor Swift_

I Found Out by the _Pidgeon Detectives_

Broken by _Seether feat. Amy Lee_

Duck and Run by _3 Doors Down_

My Immortal by _Evanescence_

Passion from the _intro of Kingdom Hearts 2_

**Cast**

Tallahassee: Woody Harrelson

Roanoke: Liv Tyler

Columbus: Jesse Eisenberg

Wichita: Emma Stone

Little Rock: Abigail Breslin

Detroit: Josh Holloway

Sacramento: Lindsay Lohan


End file.
